Seigneur de Caer Azkaban
by Plubi
Summary: Traduction /Une lettre entraîne Harry a apprendre des choses surprenantes sur un de ses ancêtre, une trame différente de l'histoire habituel d'Harry et d'Azkaban
1. L'héritage

Seigneur de Caer Azkaban

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating :t**

**État de la fic en anglais :**34 chapitre fini

**Beta : Un grand merci a Faenlgiec qui a corriger ce chapitre pour moi le 06/04/12**

* * *

Chap 1 : L'héritage

_Monsieur Potter_

_Conformément au testament de Sirius Black vous êtes demandé et il est nécessaire pour_

_vous de vous présenter à la succursale du Chemin de Traverse de Gringotts, Banque_

_des sorciers pour l'exécution du rituel Héritage. S'il vous plaît, notez que, conformément_

_au Statut 42924A, un défaut de présentation de soi-même dans les deux mois suivant la_

_réception de cette lettre se traduira par la perte du droit d'héritage et la confiscation_

_possible des biens par le ministère._

_Sincèrement_

_Mousqueton, avocat principal de la Banque Gringotts_

Harry regarda sourdement la lettre dans sa main, elle était venue en quelques minutes par une chouette porteuse d'une lettre de Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, la pensée de profiter de la mort de Sirius lui tournait l'estomac et la pensée de s'éloigner de tout héritage que Sirius avait pris soin de lui laisser été tout aussi désagréable.

Après quelques instants de contemplation, il se résolut d'écrire à Dumbledore et lui demander conseil car, même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux à la fin de l'année scolaire, il a toujours respecté les opinions de l'ancien sorcier.

_Cher Harry,_

_Il a été porté à mon attention que Gringotts a ignoré mon insistance à te laisser en paix cet été et ta contacté en ce qui concerne ton possible héritage. Et je t'écris cette lettre pour t'informer qu'en ce moment il est impossible de risquer un voyage au Chemin de Traverse. Il sera amplement temps pour de telles choses quand il sera sûr, mais en ce moment le chemin de Traverse n'est pas sûr, même avec une escorte de l'Ordre. Harry, il est impératif que tu restes chez les Dursley, cet été. Il se trouve que je dois également vous informer qu'il sera impossible pour toi de quitter leurs soins cet été en raison de l'activité accrue de Voldemort. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus,_

_PS :_

_Tu n'as pas aimé quand je t'ai caché des choses sur toi l'an dernier, alors j'ai décidé de te faire confiance pour cela, s'il te plaît ne trahis pas ma confiance en allant mettre ta propre sécurité en jeu. Harry, c'est vraiment trop dangereux._

La lecture de la dernière ligne de la lettre remplit Harry d'une rage qui faisait paraîtres petite colère dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme un spectacle de nuisance mineure.

Comment osait-t-il ? Harry avait été choqué par l'audace montré par le vieux bougre dans sa lettre en la remplissant de vérité avec des mensonges. On pourrait penser que le vieil homme n'avait rien appris avec la mort de Sirius.

Face à sa détermination, il décida d'envoyer une lettre expliquant ce qu'il pensait des actions du vieux sorcier. Il compléta la moitié de sa réponse en colère. Quand la logique fut en mesure de réaffirmer son contrôle sur ses actions.

Déchirant son premier projet, il sortit un autre parchemin et commença de nouveau. Il se résolut à adopter les méthodes de Dumbledore dans ses relations avec le vieil homme.

_Cher Albus,_

_Même si je suis déçu je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être encouragé par le fait que vous ayez choisi d'être honnête avec moi, comme vous le dites il sera amplement temps pour de telles choses quand le chemin de traverse sera sûr. C'est dans cet esprit que j'ai choisi de respecter la confiance que vous avez placée en moi et de rester chez mon oncle._

_Votre dévoué serviteur,_

_Harry James Potter,_

_PS :_

_Je comprends la nécessité de votre déclaration à la lumière de mon attitude l'an dernier, mais je sens que je dois vous assurer que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de trahir votre confiance, alors vous pouvez vous permettre de trahir la mienne._

Harry sourit. Il regretta juste qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore quand il aurait réalisé l'importance de ce qui avait été écrit.

Calme, Harry dut admettre qu'il devait remercier Dumbledore pour l'aider à prendre la décision d'accepter ce que Sirius avait laissé. Sans sa lettre, il aurait pu décider de rester au numéro quatre.

Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour planifier son évasion, quelque chose qui apparaissait en théorie comme quelque chose de très difficile, mais qu'il avait trouvé dans la pratique être terriblement simple.

Les sorciers, comptaient beaucoup trop sur leur magie, de sorte que, bien qu'il ne seraitsoit jamais capable de se faufiler entre eux avec une cape d'invisibilité son éducation Moldus lui fournissait d'autres options.

Il se réveilla tôt et habillé, en veillant à être hors de la maison avant que sa «famille» exige qu'il fasse le petit déjeuner ou un peu de travail chargé de sens.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la salle de cinéma, il imagina qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de son observateur invisible, Il acheta un billet pour voir la séance la plus tôt, prit une place dans le théâtre et, soigneusement, compta jusqu'à cinq cents.

Après avoir atteint son but, il se leva et sortit de la salle obscure vers les toilettes,ettoilettes, et, ayant entendu les pas de son observateur invisible sur le carrelage, se lava les mains et retourna dans la salle obscure.

Après avoir choisi un nouveau siège, il compta soigneusement jusqu'à mille. Après avoir à nouveau atteint ce nombre, il se leva et alla au snack-bar une fois de plus suivi par son observateur caché qu'il repéra par le bruit de leurs pas.

De retour au théâtre obscurci, il choisit encore un autre siège avant de recommencer son compte.

Il répéta ce cycle cinq fois avant qu'il ne cesse d'entendre les pas de son observateur caché, et il le répéta trois autres fois avant qu'il ne soit convaincu qu'il avait été bercé dans la complaisance de sa routine.

Marchant sur une des sorties de côté, il prit un virage rapide à gauche et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, se disant que le Magicobus ou d'autres moyens de transport magique pouvait être surveillé et contrôlé. Contrairement aux méthodes moldues qui seraient ignorées.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour voyager de l'embranchement de Surrey à la gare la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur et avant qu'il arrive à l'entrée au Chemin de Traverse, il dépensa le reste de ses maigres économies sur un nouveau chapeau et une veste. Il choisit un chapeau Deerstalker (comme le chapeau de Sherlock Holmes) et une veste rose criarde rehaussée de dentelle verte.

Harry pensa que son costume assez bizarre dirait à tous les observateurs cachés qu'il était un sorcier de sang pur qui est sorti pour se promener dans le monde moldu.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se préparer, il expira et entra dans le monde des sorciers.

Un peu surpris que personne ne se soit donné la peine de lui donner un deuxième coup d'œil, Harry parcourut le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts.

En tirant sur le bord de son chapeau il s'approcha du plus proche guichet libre. "Excusez-moi monsieur, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Mousqueton, avocat principal de la Banque Gringotts.

"Bien sûr monsieur et que puis-je dire à Mousqueton, vous avez rendez-vous ? " (N/B: j'ai un peu changé cette partie de la phrase pour la rendre plus fluide)

"Dites-lui que c'est une affaire confidentielle impliquant mon héritage."

"Oui, monsieur, pourriez-vous attendre dans une salle privée ou dans le séjour à l'étage principal ?"

"Je préfèrerais une salle privée s'il vous plaît."

"Par ici monsieur", dit le gobelin en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

La pièce où ils étaient arrivés était peinte dans un gris austère, ne contenant qu'une table et deux chaises.

«Je dirai à l'avocat Mousqueton que vous êtes en attente et il vous rejoindra dès qu'il aura un moment de libre, si vous désirez de la lecture pour passer le temps, il vous suffit de taper votre baguette sur la table trois fois et une sélection de magazines apparaitra. "

Tapant sa baguette sur la table par pur hasard, Harry fut un peu surpris du choix des magazines, et un peu déçu de constater que la majorité d'entre eux donnaient l'impression que '' Sorcière-Hebdo '' était un respectable journal littéraire.

En regardant à travers la pile, il désespérait de jamais trouver quelque chose à lire jusqu'au bas de la pile, où il trouva un magazine avec le titre bizarre de «Combattants Modernes». Il y trouva des articles sur le débat de l'utilisation d'une malédiction plutôt qu'une autre, de nouveaux sorts spécialement conçus pour le combat, et un compte rendu sur le meilleur de l'équipement pour le combat.

Étant absorbé dans un article sur le positif des nouvelles robes de combat, il ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'était ouverte sur un gobelin portant une petite valise.

«Hum», le gobelin se racla la gorge bruyamment, et observa amusé Harry qui été pratiquement tombé de sa chaise. «Je suis l'avocat Mousqueton, on m'a dit que vous avez rendez-vous avec moi."

Sans un mot, Harry poussa la lettre qu'il avait reçue de Gringotts sur la table.

«Ah, monsieur Potter, je suis heureux que vous avez décidé de vous présenter," dit le gobelinavecgobelin avec un sourire, "très franchement, après cette discussion avec Albus Dumbledore, j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas venir."

Plaçant un petit verre en cristal sur la table, le gobelin poursuivit, «la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, M. Potter, est de réaliser le "Rituel d'héritage", de sorte que vous puissiez demander la fortune Black comme il est stipulé dans le testament de Sirius Black."

"Comment ça marche?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

«La façon dont cela fonctionne est la suivante : Vous devrez placer un petit échantillon de votre sang dans ce verre en cristal, puis tenir le verre, ce qui lui permettra de tirer son énergie de votre noyau magique. Après que le sang soit devenu noir, vous me redonnerez le verre, je le placerai sur cette feuille de papier et le parchemin enregistrera les différentes lignées dont vous allez hériter. "

"Si elle est fondée sur le sang, alors comment vais-je hériter de la famille Black?" demanda notre héros intrépide (curieux ne convient-il pas mieux, ici ?).

"Vous avez été ajouté au registre Black comme héritier premier quand Sirius Black est devenu votre parrain et depuis il est mort sans problème, alors vous êtes devenu l'héritier du nom de Black et de la fortune." Expliqua mousqueton au solliciteur. "Maintenant, si nous pouvions commencer…

Piquant son doigt, Harry laissa quelques gouttes de sang de tomber dans le verre de cristal devant Mousqueton jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit satisfait de la quantité.

Pendant ce temps, Harry fut frappé par une pensée " Mousqueton, si ce projet nécessite mon âme magique pour l'alimenter, comment font les Cracmols ou des parents moldu pour faire valoir leurs héritages ?"

"La réponse courte à cette question est qu'ils ne peuvent pas" répondit le gobelin en marquant une pause, comme s'il était peu sûr qu'il devait continuer. "Curieusement, à chaque fois que Gringotts développe un moyen de faire un rituel qui ne nécessite pas l'âme magique du solliciteur, il est interdit par le ministère de la Magie, et il est dans mes convictions que ce rituel est juste un autre outil utilisé par le ministère pour s'assurer que les peuples non-magiques soient incapables de prendre le contrôle des grandes familles. "

En donnant le verre de liquide maintenant noir à son avocat, Harry regardait, fasciné, le gobelin le placer sur le parchemin.

En quelques minutes, le premier nom commença à apparaître sur le parchemin, et fut bientôt rejoint par un autre et un autre, et bientôt douze noms étaient écrits sur le manuscrit.

Enfin, après près de deux heures d'attente, le vingt-cinquième et dernier nom se grava lui-même sur le parchemin.

«Pourquoi tant de gens ?" Demanda Harry en état de choc. "Comment puis-je être le seul héritier de tant de familles?"

«M. Potter, Vous devez comprendre que les soixante-quinze dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour la communauté magique, avec Grindelwald et Voldemort plusieurs familles ont été presque complètement détruites, laissant ceux dont les rapports d'héritage sont les plus précaires."

En jetant un coup d'œil rapide au parchemin, Mousqueton atteignit sa valise et en retira un dossier épais.

"Le premier nom sur votre liste est la famille Black, d'eux vous avez hérité de plusieurs propriétés, incluant une résidence au numéro 12, square Grimmaud, le Manoir Black, un magasin appelé "Rares et inhabituels Livres" de l'Allée des Embrumes, et un pub nommé "l'Étoile de Chien" à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard.

En classant les papiers, le gobelin continua "les capitaux liquides sont fixés à environ 30 millions de Galions avec un million de chiffre d'affaires annuel d'investissements moins une allocation mensuelle pour un montant total de huit mille Galions."

«Allocation, à qui?"

"Permettez-moi de voir... Trois mille à Narcissa Malefoy, trois mille à Bellatrix Lestrange, et deux mille à Draco Malefoy."

"Peut-il être annulé? "

"Bien sûr monsieur, vous êtes à la tête de la famille Black, et si vous le souhaitez je peux l'annuler à l'heure actuelle. " Après avoir reçu un geste affirmatif le gobelin prit note et continua, «les investissements de la famille Black comprennent une participation majoritaire dans un grand casino sur l'île de Fata Magana, 25 pour cent d'une mine d'argent, et une participation majoritaire dans une ferme de créatures magiques."

Atteignant de nouveaux sa valise, Mousqueton sortit un autre dossier. "Votre famille suivante est la famille Potter de laquelle vous avez hérité d'une maison à Godric's Hollow détruite depuis lors, 300 000 Gallions, et la moitié d'une brasserie détenue conjointement par votre cousin Martin Potter."

«J'ai un cousin?"

"Oui, monsieur, apparemment votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père avait deux fils, l'un sorcier et l'autre moldu, et il a divisé l'entreprise familiale Potter entre eux avant sa mort, Martin Potter est le descendant du frère de arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père."

Plongeant la main dans sa valise le gobelin sortit une petite pile de dossiers, et dit après avoir pris un moment pour parcourir les familles suivantes, "les vingt-deux familles suivantes sont plutôt ordinaires, vous recevez un total de deux millions Galions et plusieurs propriétés résidentielles. Le dernier nom, cependant, le dernier nom de famille est différent. "

«Comment cela?" demanda Harry.

"La dernière famille est tout à fait étonnante, c'est un nom très ancien et honorable, et je peux vous dire très peu sur ses avoirs." Le vénérable gobelin fit une pause, comme pour rassembler ses forces. "Le dernier nom sur la liste est Azkaban, et d'eux, vous héritez de l'île d'Azkaban, du titre de Lord de Caer Azkaban et de tous les droits et privilèges inhérents à ce titre."

* * *

Un commentaire au moins pour **Faenlgiec **qui a eu le courage et la patience de corriger mes oubli et bêtise


	2. Je vous salue Seigneur d'Azkaban

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating :t**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

**Beta : **Trekker21/Faenlgiec

Lien d'explication sur les chevaux de Cauchemar sur mon profil

* * *

"Je suis quoi?" balbutia Harry, le choc le frappant comme un coup physique.

"Vous êtes le nouveau seigneur de Caer Azkaban", a répondu calmement le vieux gobelin:

"Voulez-vous que je contacte vos serviteurs ?"

"Très bien," ces événements dépassaient le jeune sauveur du monde des sorciers. "Faites ce que vous pensez être nécessaire. "

Un peu plus tard, les foules autours de Gringotts se retrouvèrent dans la confusion lorsque un son de sabot brisa le silence du matin, car personne n'en connaissait la signification, sauf quelques-uns des plus anciens membres de la foule qui portaient tous des regards choqués.

Quelques instants plus tard apparut dans un grand Bang d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler le Magicobus, un carrosse tiré par trois paires d'étranges chevaux noirs à la crinière de feu et dont les sabots jetaient des étincelles lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol.  
Le carrosse était d'une teinte d'un noir profond si sombre qu'il semblait absorber la lumière environnante et ses garnitures étaient toutes d'un métal poli argenté .Le contraste les faisait apparaître comme des étoiles sur une nuit sans lune.  
La porte au chariot était sans ornement, et il ne portait pas d'écusson, sans blason, se fiant uniquement aux six chevaux pour annoncer l'identité de son propriétaire, car personne sauf le Seigneur d'Azkaban n'oserait utiliser des Chevaux de Cauchemar comme moyen de transport.

Perché sur le siège du conducteur se trouvait un homme seul en costume aussi sombre que le carrosse, qui tira fortement sur les rênes pour arrêter le véhicule devant les marches de Gringotts où il cessa tout mouvement.

La foule rassemblée retint sa respiration, quand l'une des portes du carrosse, commença à s'ouvrir; une jeune femme sortit de celui-ci,une jeune femme paraissant n'être encore qu'une enfant selon les critères standards.

Ses cheveux marrons foncés étaient rassemblés en un chignon sérieux et sa tenue sombre était en concordance proche avec celle du cocher, serrant dans ses bras un gros volume , et ses manières étaient si froides que quelques frissons parcoururent la foule de spectateurs.

En montant les escaliers vers la porte d'entrée de Gringotts, elle ne regardait ni à droite ni à gauche choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur son unique objectif.

"Vous", dit-elle attirant l'attention de l'employé le plus proche en marchant dans le hall,

" Informez le Seigneur d'Azkaban que ses serviteurs sont arrivés et qu'ils attendent, c'est un ordre."

Hochant la tête, l'homme aux cheveux roux partis informer ses supérieurs de l'étrange femme et de son étrange demande.

Voyant que son ordre semblait avoir été réalisé. La femme se dirigea vers un côté du hall et resta dans une immobilité parfaite en attendant de la convocation de son Seigneur.

La conversation d'Harry avec le vieux gobelin avait été interrompue par un coup discret à la porte. Après un moment un jeune gobelin entra, "Monsieur". Il s' adressa à Mousqueton, " on a dit à un de nos salariés humains d'informer le Seigneur Azkaban que ses serviteurs sont arrivés "

"Combien?" A demander le vieux gobelin.

"À l'heure actuelle un seul monsieur, une femme, que voulez vous que je lui dise?"

" Faites-la attendre à l'extérieur de cette salle afin que le Seigneur Azkaban puisse plus facilement la convoquer en cas de besoin." S'inclinant, le jeune gobelin quitta la salle pour accomplir sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune gobelin était revenu "Le serviteur du Seigneur Azkaban attend ses instructions à l'extérieur." dit-il face au vieux gobelin. Après avoir donné son message il s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

"Aurais-je dû le laisser entrer? " Demanda Mousqueton, en voyant son client se lever et se diriger vers la porte pour faire signe à quelqu'un d'invisible d'entrer.

Passant la porte, une belle jeune femme d'environ l'âge d'Harry; marchant vers elle, il lui tendit la main. "Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter" et, surpris par sa réaction cligna des yeux.

Se laissant tomber à ses genoux la jeune fille lui baisa la main "Je vous salue mon Seigneur, puissiez vous faire un long règne."  
"Euh ... d'accord, quel est votre nom?"

"Mon nom est Rebecca, mon Seigneur, Je suis votre servante et assistante personnelle."  
"Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler Seigneur, appelez-moi simplement Harry."

"Il ne serait pas convenable de le faire en public mon Seigneur " dit-elle en regardant Mousqueton," mais si mon Seigneur veut que je le fasse en privé... "

"Ce sont les souhaits de votre Seigneur," dit Harry avec un sourire, son premier véritable sourire depuis le jour où son parrain est (était) mort.

" Lever vous s'il vous plaît, je dois finir des choses ici, et après je vais aller faire du shopping."

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider mon seigneur de quelque façon que ce soit ? " Demanda Rebecca avec espoir.

"Non, à moins que vous ne connaissez quelque chose au sujet des lois de transmission et des normes d'opérations bancaires. » dit Harry en grimacent. "Je dois également retirer une importante somme d'argent pour payer mes achats. "

"Je peux vous aider pour cela mon Seigneur, " répondit la femme quelque peu hésitante. «Je peux prendre en charge toutes les formalités administratives que vous pourriez avoir et je peux très facilement m'occuper du mode de paiement pour tous les achats que vous pourriez souhaiter faire."

"Excellent", sourit l'avocat Gringotts, en remettant la grande pile de dossiers à la nouvelle assistante d'Harry."Maintenant que je ne suis plus nécessaire, je m'en vais,vous pouvez encore disposez de la pièce, je placerai un gobelin l'extérieur de la pièce pour vous attendre afin de vous guider jusqu'a la sortie."

Le départ de Mousqueton les laissa tous les deux seuls dans la pièce; "Um" dit Harry pour essayer de briser le silence qui s'était installé, "Quelles sont vos fonctions exactement Rebecca ? "

«Mes fonctions? »La jeune fille ragaillardi, heureux d'être de retour en terrain connu, "mes fonctions sont de vous servir mon Seigneur de quelque façon que vous le désirez et rendre votre vie aussi facile que possible."

"Très bien." dit raisonnablement Harry, "Premières choses d'abord, puisque nous sommes seuls tu m'appelles Harry, d'autre part cela te dérangerait-il de m'aider à régler ces dossiers. "

"Bien sûr, mon Sei ... Harry, je m en occupe tout de suite."Dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à trier la pile de dossiers, en s'aidant de son énorme livre bizarre.

Voyant que toute aide qu'il pourrait offrir ne ferait qu'entraver ses efforts. Harry décida de se replonger dans son magazine.

Après plusieurs minutes, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé de travailler et se tenait silencieusement devant lui, "oui?" Déclara-t-il tournant son attention vers sa nouvelle assistante.

"J'ai terminé ma tâche Harry, voulez-vous que je fasse autre chose?"

"Je n'ai rien d'autre à effectuer pour l'instant a part faire du shopping, je pense que je vais commencer par le magasin de vêtements."Dit il après avoir regardé, en baissant sa tête, ses vêtements en lambeaux avec une grimace "après nous aviseront."

Quittant la banque, ils se sont immédiatement dirigé vers Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers pour qu'Harry puisse obtenir des vêtements neufs.

Entrant dans le magasin, ils ont été immédiatement pris à partie, "Bonjour, bienvenue chez Madame Guipure. Est-ce que je pour vous être utile pour quelque chose aujourd'hui Monsieur?"Une jolie jeune vendeuse a demandé au tout nouveau du Seigneur Azkaban.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît " répondit le garçon qui a un peu perdu de sa profondeur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin pour aujourd'hui Monsieur?"Demanda la jeune vendeuse avec le sourire, pour bien profiter de son hébétement.

"Tout, je pense, " A-t-il répondu.

"Souhaitez-vous sur mesure ou en rayon? "A demandé la fille clairement dans son élément.

"Sur mesure"

"Très bien, suivez-moi à l'une de nos salles d'essayage s'il vous plaît."

La pièce ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, elle était constituer d'un grand dôme avec un cercle d'or inscrit sur le sol blanc immaculé.

"Mettez vous juste dans le centre du cercle Monsieur, et permettez-moi de faire le reste."

Se tenant dans le cercle, Harry sursauta quand un anneau rouge lumineux a monté du cercle .Montant jusqu'à sa tête avant de redescendre vers le bas puis disparaitre.

"Très bien Monsieur, maintenant que nous avons vos mesures, il est temps de faire votre commande."

"Tout d'abord je voudrais plusieurs ensembles de robes longues de combat fabriqués à partir de votre plus fine soie d'Acromentule, je veux aussi qu'ils possèdent le plus grand nombre de sortilège de protection en multicouche, et, enfin, je voudrais que tout les vêtements que j'achète dispose de sortilèges de réparation et qu'il puisse s'ajuster pour tenir compte de ma croissance, que je peux encore connaître au cours des prochaines années. "

"Oui, Monsieur, dans quelles couleurs voulez-vous quel soient ? Auriez-vous besoin de toute autre chose, quelque chose à porter sous les robes longues peut-être?"

" Couleur? " dit Harry avec des yeux vides avant que Rebecca n'ait chuchoté quelque chose dans son oreille, "Noir, et oui en effet je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs ensembles de vêtements à porter sous mes robes, tous gris, fait a partir de soie d'Acromentule avec des sortilèges de protection similaire à ceux des robes, à condition que les sorts ne peuvent pas interférer les uns avec les autres ... Je suppose que je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une autre variété de vêtements, y compris des vêtements Moldus dans une variété de couleurs différentes. "

Ils a passé plusieurs minutes sélectionnant la nouvelle garde-robe d'Harry, "Cela sera tout monsieur? Je pourrais encore ajouter un sortilège pour que vos robe se repasser automatiquement ainsi qu'un sort pour que la température se règle en fonction du porteur peut-être."

"Je vais également avoir besoin d'un manteau à capuchon avec un ou deux sorts pour rendre difficile de voir mon visage au travers de la soie d'Acromentule et ainsi de suite. Et, je ne suppose pas que vous n'avez pas d'articles faits en peau de dragon ici. En faites vous? "

"Oui, Monsieur, "dit-elle après avoir fait une autre notation, " et non monsieur, nous n'avons pas d'articles fabriqués à partir de peau de Dragon, bien qu'il y ait un magasin en bas l'allée qui je pense peut vous aider. Il se nomme Ollertan, enfin je crois"

"Quand puis-je recevoir mon premier ensemble d'habit?" demanda Harry: «J'espérais pouvoir les porter hors du magasin des maintenant."

"Cela ne devrait pas être un problème Monsieur, le reste se fera pour après-demain au plus tard, préféreriez-vous revenir les chercher ou on vous les fait livrer ?"

"Je vais demander à quelqu'un de passer pour les prendre", dit Harry pendant que son assistante faisait une annotation dans son livre.  
Ils présentèrent un étrange spectacle au moment ou ils quittaient Madame Guipure, une figure masquée semblant dangereuse traînant à sa suite une belle jeune femme saisissant à deux bras un grand livre.

Ils marchaient lentement vers leur prochaine destination, Armes et Armures d'Ollertan, ignorant les regards fixes de la foule.  
Entrant de la boutique, ils ont été immédiatement pris en charge par le propriétaire, un homme mince avec un regard qui suggère une impulsion à peine retenue et qui était prêt à jaillir dans le moment à la plus légère provocation.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?" L'homme demanda avec un sourire, "nous venons de recevoir une cargaison de peau d'Antipodean Opaleye."

"Je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs articles, une ceinture, deux paires de gants et deux paires de chaussures tous fabriqués à partir de la peau d'un Norvégien à crête, et deux gilets de Pansedefer ukrainien."

"Autre chose monsieur?" L'homme a dit avec un sourire, "un étui a baguette peut-être?

"Oui, dit Harry, après un moment de réflexion. "Deux faites de Pansedefer ukrainien, et Becky."

"Oui mon Seigneur?"

"Avez-vous des protection en peau de Dragon?"

"Non, mon Seigneur je n'en possède pas"

" Veillez à choisir au moins un gilet tandis que nous sommes ici, je veux que vous soyez protégé ", après un moment dans ses pensées, il ajouta, "n'hésitez pas à prendre tout autre chose qui attire votre attention aujourd'hui, je payerai le tout. "

"Merci mon Seigneur .Votre sagesse n'est dépassée que par votre générosité, " se tournant vers le commerçant," Je tiens à ajouter à une veste à l'achat de mon Seigneur fait sur l'Antipodean Opaleye que vous avez mentionné plus tôt, si possible. "

"Une chose est sûre", répliqua le commerçant un peu curieux de connaître les clients" Seigneur, si vous voulez bien faire un pas pour que de cette façon je puisse obtenir vos mesures. "

Les mesures ont prit plus de temps et étaient plus terre à terre que lorsqu'ils avaient été chez Madame Guipure, mais après quelques minutes, le marchand avait ce qu'il lui fallait.

"Il sera nécessaire de quelques heures pour que le premier ensemble soit finit, Monsieur, car la peau de dragon est une matière difficile à travailler, donc voulez vous tous les suppléments ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda curieusement Harry "Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas enchanter la peau de dragon?"

"Je ne peux pas", dit l'homme avec un rire "mais vous pouvez enchanter les choses qui s'y rattachent, prenez les étuis de baguette magique par exemples "dit-il en tirant sa propre baguette "ils sont enchantés pour coller à n'importe quelle partie du corps ou l'on souhaiterait les placer et la manière dont nous pouvons faire ceci est en enchantant ce dernier ce morceau " déclara-t-il en le retournant.

Harry le regarda curieusement: "Je vois vous ne pouvez pas enchanter la peau de dragon, mais vous pouvez enchanter la soie cousues sur le dessous."

"Exactement "dit l'homme avec un sourire," ainsi ces morceaux de soie à l'intérieur gardent la baguette sécurisé et l'empêchent d'être prise par une vague de désarmement et ils permettent également à une baguette volumineuse de tenir sur un petit avant-bras, les chaussures" dit-il en levant le pied "ont les semelles enchantées pour durer et se répare automatiquement."

"Alors pouvez-vous enchanter les semelles des chaussures pour ne laisser aucune trace et pour ne pas faire de bruit?" Demanda Harry se souvenant de comment il avait échappé au gardien envoyé par l'ordre.

"Oui Monsieur, avez-vous d'autres besoins afin que nous puissions les réaliser ... peut-être des armes."

"Laissez-moi réfléchir", a déclaré Harry pensif: "Je suppose que je voudrais regarder vos poignards, quelque chose de fonctionnel, je pense."

"Vous avez raison, monsieur, je serais heureux d'avoir une chance de montrer quelque chose d'autre que ces babioles voyantes que la plupart des gens semblent préférer, "dit-il en en agitant ses mains vers des échantillons d'armes encroûtés de joyaux exposés dans d'autres parties du magasin.

Allant derrière le comptoir, il fit paraître un petit boîtier à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient quatre poignards, chacun avait une lame ornée géométrique, pour finir par une ordinaire poignée noire.

"Seulement quatre poignard Monsieur, mais se sont mes quatre meilleurs poignards : chacun d'eux est enchanté pour rester toujours tranchant et pour causer le triple des dommages qu'il aurait normalement fait et chaque manche est enchanté pour « coller à la main » gardant ainsi une bonne prise en main."

Harry choisi une lame à double tranchant d'environ sept pouces, "avez-vous une gaine pour cela?"

"Oui, Monsieur, Fait en Pansedefer ukrainien enchanté de la même manière que l'étui à baguette"

"Excellent" dit Harry faisant signe à Rebecca pour payer leurs achats, "nous serons de retour dans quelques heures pour prendre ce que vous aurez fini."

Leur prochain arrêt était un bijoutier de sorte qu'Harry puisse s'acheter une nouvelle montre, entrant, ils ont été surpris par le nombre de modèle diffèrent de montres.

Les montres exposant les phases de la lune, les montres intégrant les cartes du ciel, les montres qui vous indique ce que vous devriez faire, les montres possédant de minuscules miroirs ainsi que des compartiments a maquillage pour vérifier et corriger son apparence, et les montres qui recouvraient le réseau de cheminent sans fil.

Cependant aucunes montres ne semblaient donner l'heure.

" excusez-moi." Harry c'est adressé à l'homme derrière le comptoir, "avez-vous des montres qui indiquent l'heure comme les montres moldus?"

"Lire l'heure comme sur une montre moldus, c'est d'un banal..." l'homme semblait être insulté par la question, "pourquoi vouloir quelque chose des plus ennuyeux quand vous pouvez avoir quelque chose comme ça ?" A-t-il demandé, ramassant une montre qui possédait un cadran solaire.

"Pour lire l'heure ?" A osé Harry avec incertitude.

"Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions, " dit l'homme avec un air de chien renifleur. "Paul, prends ce client pendant que je prends ma pause," S'écria l'homme en marchant à vers une porte qui menait à l'arrière-salle.

Paul semblait beaucoup plus coopératif, que la première personne qu'il avait eu, "Bien sûr je pense que nous avons conservé quelques modèles de ce type, " répondant à la question de Harry, " permettez-moi de vérifier dans la réserve. "ça y est, une montre qui indique l'heure." A-t-il dit, en soufflant la poussière d'une vieille affaire. "Bien sûr étant une montre sorcier elle fait également quelques autres choses."

"Comme ... ?"

"J'aime le fait que si vous parlez à travers elle une personne portant une de ces boucles d'oreilles pourra entendre ce que vous dites." dit Paul, montrant une boucle d'oreilles en argent.

"Donc, si vous aviez deux montres et deux boucles d'oreilles vous pourriez avoir une communications bidirectionnelles entre ces deux personnes?"

"Je suppose, " dit l'homme avec incertitude," je ne pense pas que quiconque ai jamais pensé à les utiliser de cette façon. "

"Je vais prendre l'ensemble." dit Harry, après réflexion, "un pour moi et un pour ma compagne."

"Je comprends." dit l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil sournois dans sa direction. "J'étais jeune autrefois et je ne suis pas si vieux que je ne me souviens pas combien il était important de pouvoir parler à ma copine sans que personne ne le sache."

Passant à un autre comptoir, Harry baissa les yeux sur les bagues" vous avez quelque chose avec un motif du serpent?"

"Bien sûr nous en avons", dit l'homme en tirant un plateau" la plupart d'entre eux sont non enchanté, les seuls magiques sont ces trois la dans le coin. "

"Que font-ils?"

"Les deux premiers, "ramassant une paire d'anneaux jumeaux "vous permettent de donner une décharge électrique douce aux gens des que vous leur serrer la main, ils s'auront alors un choc la prochaine fois qu'ils entrent en contact avec une autre personne normalement ils ne sont pas exposés, sauf en cas de fabrication exceptionnelle, là ils sont montrés pour leur excellente finition et pour la qualité de leurs matériaux. Le dernier, lorsqu'il est porté sur de l'annulaire d'une main, permettra à la main d'emprunter les compétences de l'autre main, par la suite cela lui permet d'acquérir les compétences."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Eh bien en supposant que vous êtes droitier, si vous le portez sur votre annulaire gauche vous seriez capable d'écrire ou d'utiliser une baguette aussi bien avec les deux mains."

"Je vais les prendre toutes les trois, alors" dit Harry.

En sortant du joaillier, Harry remarqua un insigne proclamant "Perfectionnement oculaire et curieux", il a décidé d'enquêter.  
Le magasin était rempli de verres et d'autres sortes de lunettes. Assise à côté penché sur une paire de verres à moitié fini, une femme avait un air un peu familier.

"Excusez-moi" dit-il provoquant un sursaut chez la femme.

"Oh, je suis désolée mon cher, je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir si concentrée dans mon travail au point ne pas entend l'annonce d'un client" dit la femme avec un sourire.

"Mon nom est Marietta Pomfresh. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Quel rapport Pompom Pomfresh?"

"Ma sœur aînée."

"Ah, j'ai remarqué l'enseigne et je me demandais s'il existait un moyen de fixer mes yeux magiquement, sinon j'espérais que je pourrais obtenir une nouvelles paires de lunettes"

"Je crains que le plus que je puisse faire pour vos yeux, c'est leur donner quelques améliorations pour vous aider à mieux voir les couleurs ,voir plus ou moins bien dans l'obscurité, mais actuellement la magie n'est pas assez précise pour faire le genre de travail que vous demandez" dit-elle presque tristement"Mais je peux vous aider à acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes, vous n'avez qu'à choisir n'importe quelle paire. Comme vous pourrez le constater, elles sont toutes enchantées pour être incassables et s'ajuster au niveau de correction de sorte que vous n'aurez pas besoin de revenir à nouveau pour acheter de nouveaux enchantements dans quelques années. "

Après quelques minutes, Harry était en mesure de choisir avec l'aide de Becky, une paire de lunettes avec une armature en métal.

"Excusez-moi Madame, j'ai trouvé celles que j'aime." déclara-il tout en marchant jusqu'à son bureau " vous aviez mentionné quelque chose sur des améliorations ?"

" Oui, j'ai plusieurs potions qui donneront plus de propriétés à vos yeux, la plupart d'entre elles ne sont que cosmétiques, mais deux autres peuvent être très utiles; la première vous permet de voir plus de couleurs, comme les infrarouge et les ultraviolet, cela vous permet également de voir à travers la plupart des méthodes pour se rendre invisible, et la seconde vous donne une meilleure vue la nuit par incision de vos pupille, comme pour un chat. Si vous le souhaitez, les deux peuvent être utilisé ensemble sans danger. "

"Est-ce que ces fonctions interfèrent avec la transfiguration de soi, comme une transformation animagus?"

"Elles ne devraient pas", dit la femme, pensive. "Si vos yeux changent ce sera pour correspondre à votre forme animal. Néanmoins, lorsque vous serez sous forme humaine, les améliorations resteront toujours les mêmes."

"Très bien, je vais prendre les deux" dit-il avec un sourire.

Avant de partir, la femme donna les instructions finales, "assurez-vous d'avoir du temps libre devant vous quand vous buvez les potions car il faudra à votre corps un certain temps d'adaptation pour apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux sens, si vous n'êtes pas mesure de contrôler votre capacité à voir les nouvelles couleurs, revenez après trois jours pour que je puisse voir se qui ne va pas. "

Après avoir acheté sa nouvelle paire de lunettes, Harry décida de retourner à la boutique d'armures pour prendre son dernier achat. "Il suffit d'aller dans les vestiaires d'ici si vous voulez porter vos achats en partant de la boutique, la meilleure manière pour porter un gilet est le plus près possible de la peau" dit le propriétaire avec un sourire.

Entrant dans les vestiaires, Harry fut choqué lorsque Rebecca se joignit à lui dans la cabine et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sans se soucier de sa présence. "pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre propre cabine ? "

"Je suis votre servante, Harry, et mon devoir est de vous servir de toute les manièrse que vous pourriez désirer, alors pourquoi devrais-je être gêné quand vous regardez mon corps, après tout, il vous appartient non?"

Rougissant, Harry tourna le dos en se déshabillant en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait derrière lui.

"Quels magasins nous restent-t-il mon Seigneur?" sollicita Becky avec curiosité.

"Pour finir, je voudrais passer à Fleury et Bott et après cela je tiens juste à rendre une courte visite à l'Allée des Embrumes. Après nous pourrons aller à Caer Azkaban."

"Si je peux questionner mon Seigneur, pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes?"

"J'ai besoin d'une autre baguette, qui ne possède pas les sorts de suivi du ministère et je ne veux pas que l'on me questionne sur l'utilité d'une deuxième baguette ou que ceci se sache. Je voudrais aussi quelques livres sur les arts sombres."

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire fabriquer votre nouvelle baguette à Caer Azkaban mon Seigneur ?" demanda-t-elle un peu perplexe "alors là vous serez absolument sûr de la qualité et personne ne l'ébruitera"

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pouvais en faire effectuer une là-bas, je vous remercie de me le dire Becky", une minute plus tard Harry ajouta, "Tachez de ne pas oublier de me dire toutes les autres dispositions que je peux avoir à Azkaban, s'il vous plaît."

"Oui mon Seigneur, vous avez aussi une vaste bibliothèque, quoique un peu dépassée."

"Pourriez-vous la mettre à jour?"

"Si vous le désirez, je pourrais donner au gestionnaire de Fleury et Bott une liste de ce que nous avons. Pour lui demander de la compléter avec autre chose, mon Seigneur."

"Faites, je vous remercie Becky."

"Je vis pour vous servir mon Seigneur."

Le magasin était beaucoup moins encombré, que la dernière fois qu'Harry y avait mis les pieds. Probablement parce que il n'y avait pas des hordes d'étudiants et leurs parents venus chercher leurs livres scolaires.

Allant directement à la section pour la défense, il choisit rapidement une petite sélection de livres, et marcha vers la caisse,où il retrouva Rebecca, l'attendant déjà à côté d'une petite montagne de boîtes.

"Est-ce que le nombre de livres qui manque à ma bibliothèque?"

"Oui mon Seigneur, et j'ai pris la liberté de donner un ordre permanent pour que les nouveaux livres qui sorte nous soient directement envoyée."

"En tout cas, ils doivent être rétréci. Avant de partir pouvez-vous les diminuer ?" Voyant son regard hésitant, "qqu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
«Je les est déjà rétréci mon seigneur."

"Alors, comment allons-nous les prendre avec nous?"

"Je pense que si vous appelez votre carrosse nous pourrons les mettre a l'intérieur, Mon Seigneur."

"Et comment j'appelle mon carrosse ?" demanda il, un peu confus.

"Quand nous sortirons de la boutique, levez le bras au dessus de votre tête puis claquez des doigts, il apparaitra peu de temps après, mon Seigneur."

Quelques instants plus tard, il fit claquer ses doigts, et le Chemin de Traverse, une fois de plus, témoigna de l'arrivée du carrosse de Lord Azkaban.

Courant devant lui, Rebecca lui ouvra la portière et se mit à genoux sur le sol: "Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, permettez moi de m'occuper de détails de chargement tout en restant vous-même à l'intérieur.»

Hochant la tête, Harry monta dans l'habitacle.

L'intérieur de la voiture était luxueux, deux banquettes se faisaient face, parées toutes deux de coussins en satin noir ; entre elles on pouvait voir une table ainsi qu'un mini bar.

Harry avait seulement attendu quelques minutes à contempler seul l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvra pour permettre à son assistante de monter.

"J'ai supervisé le chargement de vos possessions et j'ai demandé au chauffeur de faire un arrêt à l'Allée des Embrumes avant de rentrer à Caer Azkaban" dit-elle quand ils commencèrent à se déplacer.

"Merci Becky." Répondit Harry quand la voiture arrêta en face de Barjow et Beurk.

Une fois de plus, Becky fit un bond pour ouvrir la porte, à genoux sur le sol à l'extérieur.

"Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à faire ça à chaque fois ?" demanda Harry, avec amusement.

"Je ne peux pas faire autrement devant les foules, mon Seigneur, cela ne donnerait pas une bonne impression, sinon."

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie Harry entra dans la boutique sur les arts sombres. "Vous", il s'est adressé au propriétaire avec un dédain à faire pâlir d'envie Lucius Malfoy. "Montrez-moi tous les livres que vous avez sur les arts sombres, y compris ce que vous cacher pour vos clients particuliers ?"

"Et pourquoi devrais-je faire une telle chose pour un enfant? " Barjow répondit d'un ton glacial

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Becky éclata. "Comment osez-vous parler au Seigneur Azkaban de cette manière ? Montrez plus de respect ou, avec la permission de mon Seigneur, je vais vous arracherais la langue avec laquelle vous avez montré un tel mépris."

Le changement de comportement de Barjow était comme le jour et la nuit, palissant, il a immédiatement pris un ton plus conciliant. "Je m'excuse Seigneur Azkaban, je n'avais pas réalisé qui vous étiez et, sans vouloir vous offenser, au vu de votre statut, je vais m'empresser de trouver tous les articles que vous aviez demandé."

Après quelques minutes, il revint avec plusieurs boîtes de livres qui traînaient derrière lui, "c'est tout ce que j'ai actuellement dans le magasin, Seigneur Azkaban, mais je ne manquerai pas d'informer vos serviteurs, quand j'en recevrai de nouveaux."

Avec un clin d'œil brusque Harry quitta le magasin et retourna à sa voiture.

Sur le trajet du retour, Harry eu une pensée soudaine, se tournant vers Becky en tenant dans ces mains trois enveloppes " voudriez-vous poster ces lettres pour moi lorsque nous arriverons à Azkaban? Si possible, je voudrais aussi qu'ils ne puissent par aucun moyen remonter à leur point d'origine. "

«Je serais heureux de le faire Harry."

Ailleurs dans le Surrey, l'Ordre du Phénix le cherchait frénétiquement, malgré cela leurs efforts au cours des dernières heures n'avait pas réussi à remonter jusqu'à la moindre trace de l'enfant qui à survécu.

Dumbledore lui-même s'était mis à la recherche d'Harry peu de temps après la fin du film, en soupirant d'exaspération, il se tourna vers deux de ses subordonnés, faisant signe pour leur parler.

Lunard parla en premier, "aucun signe de lui dans les environs, il doit avoir soit trouvé une cachette assez bien pour déjouer nos sorts de suivit, ou alors il est parti."

"Aucun signe de Transplanage, Portoloins, de départ grâce à la poudre de Cheminette, ou tout autre moyen de transport." dit Shackelbolt, évidemment tiraillé entre la fierté et la gêne. "Le garçon doit avoir trouvé une façon de confondre les sortilèges, et s'il a fait cela sans alerter le ministère, il doit avoir également trouvé un moyen d'enlever le charme de suivi sur sa baguette magique."  
Dumbledore fut empêché de répondre quand il sentit une perturbation dans son bureau. Transplanant au bord des protections de l'école, il se précipita à ce dernier.

Après s'être assuré que son bureau était vide, il se mit à la tâche de vérifier ses biens pour voir si rien n'avait été pris ou endommagé par l'intrus, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une enveloppe blanche posé sur le centre de son bureau au sommet d'une pile de paperasse.

_Cher Albus,_  
_Je crains que je ne doive ignorer vos instructions pour récupérer mon héritage, mais avant de vous mettre en colère, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur la dernière ligne dans ma lettre précédente, la ligne sur la confiance. Pour expliquer, j'ai décidé de vous montrer la même quantité de confiance et de respect que vous m'avez montré. Je voudrais _  
_également vous rappeler que vous êtes le directeur de l'école dont je suis actuellement élève et que, même si je choisi de poursuivre mes études à Poudlard à l'avenir, vous n'êtes pas, mon tuteur légal, et n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des instructions, ou une personne qui a ma confiance et mon respect, ou à mon avis une personne qui a mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de ces choses avant d'essayer de me châtier, et que vous gardez ces points à l'esprit dans toutes les interactions futures. À l'heure actuelle, je m'attends à ce que j'aille vous voir au début de l'année scolaire, si mes plans changent et je choisi de ne pas continuer à Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre, je vous informerai par hibou ou d'autres moyens à titre gracieux ._

_Sincèrement_

_Harry James Potter_

Ailleurs dans la tanière des Weasley, Ron remarqua une enveloppe blanche posé sur son lit.

_Cher Ron,_  
_Je t'écris pour te faire savoir que je ne vais pas pouvoir être en contact avec toi pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de trouver un moyen sûr de t'écrire. Malheureusement, cela signifie aussi que je ne viendrai pas au terrier le temps des vacances. Sauf si les choses changent, je te verrais sur le Poudlard express ou au festin de début d'année._  
_Ton ami_

_Harry_

_PS_  
_Si tu vois Remus dit lui que je suis en sécurité à la maison._

Au même moment Hermione vit une enveloppe de couleur crème coincée dans sa copie de "Poudlard une histoire" son livre favori.

_Ma Chère Hermione,_  
_J'espère que tu vas bien, je n'ai pas reçu mes résultats des B.U.S.E. et je suis un peu inquiet à ce sujet, tu ne devrais pas être inquiète, je suis sûr que tu seras au top cette année et peut-être le top du siècle, et même si ce n'est pas le cas je sais déjà que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente, à avoir jamais étudié à Poudlard. J'espère que ton été a été agréable à ce jour, le mien était moins brillant, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise. Je suis désolé pour le gâchis au département des mystères, je suis désolé je ne te pas écouter, si je l'avais fait tout se serait bien passé et Sirius serait encore en vie, surtout, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis en danger, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si quelque chose de grave te serait arrivé et je ne pense pas avoir le courage te regarder à nouveau si cela devez arrive. Retour à la lettre, mon été a été en grande partie morose jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose dont tu pourrais être gênée, mais au moins cette fois je n'ai pas mis d'autres personnes en danger. Dans peu de temps vous allez entendre que j'ai fui de chez mon oncle et je vous écris pour vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts me disant que je devais m'y présenter ou alors renoncer à mon héritage, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi faire et j'allais écrire à Dumbledore et à toi pour demander des conseils, mais avant que j'ai une chance de commencer ces lettres, une autre missive est arrivée. La lettre était de Dumbledore et il m'a interdit d'aller, en me disant que j'aurais beaucoup de temps quand le chemin de traverse sera sûr et que je devais rester chez les Dursley. Il m'a menti en disant être en mesure d'aller à la banque, puis il m'a dit de ne pas trahir sa confiance. Je dois avouer que cela me mit en colère, il m'a également aidé à prendre ma décision. Plus tard ce jour-là je me suis enfui de mon gardien de l'ordre et j'ai reçu mon héritage, j'ai aussi apprit des choses choquantes que je te dirai à une date ultérieure. Je n'ai aucune intention de revenir chez ma "famille aimante" et je n'ai pas l'intention de permettre à Dumbledore de contrôler ma vie à nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hermione, je ne sais même pas si je veux revenir à Poudlard, ce n'est certainement pas un endroit sécurisé et je ne pense pas que j'apprends ce que je dois savoir pour survivre. J'ai pris les premières mesures afin d'acquérir les connaissances dont j'ai besoin et je crois que j'ai trouvé un endroit sûr pour y rester, mais je me sens toujours aussi perdu. Je voudrais que tu soie ici parce que tu a toujours su quoi faire en toutes circonstances, même si je ne t'écoute pas toujours. Je vais t'écrire plus tard pour te tenir informée de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et je voudrais te demander de garder cette lettre confidentielle, s'il te plaît ne dit pas Dumbledore que je t'écris quoi que ce soit , je ne m'y fie pas et si il avait même une petite idée de ce que tu sais j'ai peur de ce qu'il ferait pour te le faire dire..._

_Amour pour toujours_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS_

_Merci d'être là pour moi, je ne suis pas dans un endroit où je peux recevoir du courrier mais je vais essayer de trouver un moyen sûr pour notre correspondance._

* * *

Merci de m'indiquer si la traduction est meilleure que le chapitre un .Il n'y a que comme cela que je pourrais améliorer la qualité. Et merci de dire ce que vous pensez sur l histoire

Chaleureusement Julien


	3. L'intrigue se complique

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :t**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

**Beta : **Trekker21

* * *

Au moment où Dumbledore lut la lettre, son espoir chuta, son désespoir fut à son paroxysme. Pourquoi Harry ne se rendait il pas compte que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour lui et sa sécurité ? Ce n'était après tout que de l'argent,était-ce si important qu'il aille jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour cela.

Dumbledore savait qu'il devait trouver Harry et lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de vivre une vie normale, après tout, toute vie vaut d'être vécue, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

Transplanant au QG de l'ordre, il ne tarda pas à le convoquer dès son arrivée , pendant que les membres arrivaient, il se jura qu'Harry n'aurait pas le même sort que ses parents. De toute façon, il s'était promis qu'il ferait le nécessaire, peu importai les conséquences.

En quelques minutes, la salle se remplit des membres de l'Ordre qui lancèrent tous dès leur arrivé un regard à leur chef qui paraissait brisé. Et ont turent toutes les questions qu'ils auraient pu avoir en le voyant. Prenant leur place, ils attendirent.

Lorsque l'ordre fut rassemblé dans son intégralité, Dumbledore se mit à parler. "Il n'est pas facile d'admettre que l'on a fait une erreur, et je trouve que j'ai autant de difficulté à l'admettre que les autres." Rassemblant ses forces, il poursuivit: «Mon erreur a été d'ignorer le conseil de certains des membres de l'Ordre quand j'ai autorisé Harry Potter à avoir plus d'intimité. Je me suis aveuglé, à cause de l'espoir de lui donner une enfance heureuse, et en raison de cette faute, notre cher Harry est absent, en raison de ma faiblesse j'ai permis à Harry de se mettre en danger. Voici mes ordres: Harry Potter doit être trouvé aussi rapidement que possible et une fois retrouvé il doit être ramener aussitôt que possible à la sûreté de sa famille. Par la suite il ne doit plus être laissé seul à n'importe quel moment, il doit être maintenu sûr. "

Immédiatement les voix de la moitié de l'Ordre se qui se faisait entendre en signe de protestation, se réduisèrent au silence grâce à une onde magique. Dumbledore répliqua, "vous avez vos ordres, et vous les mènerez à bien." Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Harry lui pardonnerait ses actes quand il sera en sûreté, jusque-là la haine du jeune garçon était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer pour le garder en vie.

"Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, j'ai un autre élément d'information à apporter à l'ordre. "annonça Maugrey, "Aujourd'hui, un carrosse noir tiré par six Chevaux de Cauchemar a été observée dans le Chemin de Traverse."

"Je ne vois pas l'importance", a déclaré l'un des membres qui se trouvait parmi les plus jeunes, "pourquoi se préoccuper d'un carrosse de quelqu'un ?"

"Ce n'est pas le carrosse mon garçon, mais les Chevaux de Cauchemar qui sont importants."

"Pourquoi" demanda à nouveau le jeune homme, " Beaucoup de gens utilisent des chevaux magiques, Poudlard par exemple utilise des Sombrals pour tirer ses carrosses."

"Mais un seul homme utilise des Chevaux de Cauchemar." A interrompu Dumbledore, " Le Seigneur de Caer Azkaban est de retour."

A cette déclaration Tonks posa la question que bon nombre des plus jeunes membres se posaient, " Seigneur d'Azkaban ? Je pensais que l'île était sous le contrôle du département de la justice magique ?"

"Elle l'a été pour ces dernières décennies en raison de l'absence de Lord Azkaban, cependant je pense que cela changera avec le retour du Seigneur." répondit Dumbledore, "Je veux que tous les membres de l'Ordre soient à l'écoute de toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent avoir sur le Seigneur Azkaban afin qu'elles nous parviennent, nous allons également lui envoyer des émissaires et, quand nous le ferons, je veux d'eux qu'ils reviennent avec autant d'informations que possible."

"Albus vous ne pouvez pas songer sérieusement de nous allier avec l'homme qui contrôle les Détraqueurs ?" demanda Molly Weasley avec un froncement de sourcils, "Quelqu'un comme ça doit être le plus sombre des pratiquants des arts noir, ça ne serait pas une perte de temps de penser qu'il ne soit allé directement s'allier à Voldemort?

"Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas, Molly», répondit Dumbledore pensif, " si je me souviens bien, les Seigneurs d'Azkaban peuvent utiliser la magie noire, mais ils n'ont jamais été des mages noirs. Mais je pense néanmoins que nous pouvons le convaincre de rappeler les Détraqueurs, il ne leur a jamais permit autant de liberté que maintenant et je pense qu'ils vont bientôt être rappelés à l'île. "

IIIIIIIIII

Loin de là dans un quartier aisé moldu :

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lu la lettre d'Harry, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'ils puissent se serrer dans une étreinte, et lui assurer à maintes reprises que les choses iraient mieux.

Prenant une plume pour écrire une réponse rapide elle la reposa aussi tôt, il lui avait dit très clairement qu'il serait impossible de le joindre et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas le consoler et elle l'imaginait dépressif, tombant de plus en plus dans le désespoir sans elle pour lui remonter de nouveau moral.

"Tu feras mieux d'aller bien Harry, parce que sinon quand je te trouverais, ça sera ta fête."

IIIIIIIIII

Retour à Caer Azkaban:

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, Harry ne sombre pas dans le désespoir, il était simplement confus.

Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation avant, partout où il allait les gens se laisser tomber à genoux et disent des choses telles que "Je vous salue, Seigneur Azkaban" ou encore "Puissiez vous faire un long règne, mon Seigneur", il ne savait pas comment répondre.

Au début, il était parti, se laissant porter par le courant, ne faisant aucun plan sur ce qu'il faudrait faire après avoir visité Gringotts, à part la vague notion qu'il aurait besoin de nouveaux vêtement, il n'avait jamais pensé que quelque chose comme cela puisse se produire.

Cette nuit Harry, fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre au moment ou il se préparait à dormir. Il marmonna, se tournant vers son hôte, «oui Becky ?"

"Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose Harry ?" Demande-t-elle

"Non, ça ira pour ce soir, bonne nuit", en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, "cela signifie que je voudrais être seul."

"Oui Harry, je vais vous laisser alors", dit-elle en quittant la salle pour retourner dans ses appartements privés.

Tombant sur le lit géant à baldaquin, il ferma les yeux et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt et visita la chambre où il se trouvait et, à sa grande surprise, les murs étaient peints en bleu crémeux plutôt que le noir qu'il avait attendu.

Sur un côté, une commode, une grande chaise propice à la lecture et une étagère de livres, et de l'autre, deux portes mystérieuses.

Après s'être habillé, il décida d'explorer les deux portes, puis le château.

La première semblait être une salle de bain privée, dont la baignoire pouvait rivaliser avec celle qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Prenant un moment pour se rafraîchir, il alla ensuite visiter la seconde pièce. Celle-ci était meublée comme une autre petite chambre.

En sortant à pied par la porte de sa chambre, il trébucha sur un corps devant sa porte. Regardant à ses pieds , il fut surpris de voir la forme éveillée de son assistante.

"Bonjour Harry, avez-vous bien dormi?"

"Oui", répondit-il distrait, " pourquoi avez-vous dormi devant ma porte? "

"Mon devoir est de rester près de chez vous en tout temps, Harry, normalement j'aurai dû dormir dans votre lit ou dans la salle du petit lit, qui se trouve dans vos appartements, mais puisque vous m'a ordonné de vous laisser seul la nuit dernière j'ai dormi ici». Répondit-elle, clignotant des yeux pour éloigner le sommeil. " Souhaitez-vous un petit déjeuner ?"

"Pourquoi ne pas vous trouver un autre endroit pour dormir, la chambre que vous aviez avant que je vienne, peut-être?"

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry, mon devoir est d'être près de chez vous pour prendre soin de vos besoins à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et je ne peux pas le faire si je suis trop loin de vous."

Harry acquiesça bêtement, surpris par le dévouement dont elle faisait preuve. "Becky, à l'avenir vous dormirez dans votre chambre."

"Oui, Harry, si tel est votre souhait."

"Maintenant, pensons à prendre un petit déjeuner. Qu'avons-nous ce matin ?"

"Nous avons ce que vous souhaitez, Harry", répondit-elle.

"Très bien", dit-il," "que diriez-vous de saucisses et d'œufs, avec un peu de jus d'orange ?"

"C'est noté." dit-elle, portant une mention dans son livre, "Voulez-vous que je vous montre votre salle à manger ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît " répondit-il. Il la suivit pendant quelques minutes pour arriver dans une pièce avec une grande table entourée de chaises. Vers le bout de la table, toutefois, la chaise qui si trouvait était plus ornementée. C'est là où il s'assit, après un signe de Becky.

En quelques secondes, un grand plateau couvert de tous les aliments demandés apparu devant lui, et il mangea la moitié de son repas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à table.

En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua son assistante à la gauche de son siège légèrement en arrière. "vous ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner?"

"J'essayerai de trouver quelque chose à manger pendant la journée, si j'ai un moment de libre, Harry."

"Asseyez-vous et prenez quelque chose à manger."

"Mais Monsieur", dit-elle un peu nerveusement," il ne serait pas bon de manger à la même table que votre Seigneurie ".

"Je dis que cela l'est, alors maintenant vous allez vous asseoir et vous allez manger quelque chose, je ne veux pas que vous ayez faim."

Après avoir terminé, son repas Harry remarqua que son assistante allait se lever. "Continuez de manger, j'ai dit que je ne veux pas vous ayez faim et cela signifie que vous aurez terminé votre repas lorsque vous aurez terminé, et non quand je termine le mien."

"Oui Harry, " répondit-elle avec douceur au moment où elle continuait à manger. "Je n'étais pas certaine où l'emplacement dans la bibliothèque où mettre vos livres, ce qu'il fait qu'ils n'ont pas encore été triés, et le Conseil a demandé que vous leur accordiez une audience."

"Que voulez-vous dire par bibliothèque?"

"Il y a en a deux; votre bibliothèque personnelle, où la plupart de vos livres rares et précieux sont conservés et votre bibliothèque principale, qui est ouverte aux citoyens d'Azkaban».

"Placez-les tous dans la bibliothèque principale et rappelez-moi de la visiter dans la journée. Qu'est-ce que le Conseil?"

"Le Conseil est le groupe de dirigeants d'Azkaban; le directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, le chef de la garde, le maire de la ville de Pankritan et l'actuel chef de la guilde des marchands et des artisans."

"Quand veulent-ils me voir?"

"Au moment que vous voudrez, je crois qu'ils sont déjà dans la salle du conseil afin qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de temps à Votre Seigneurie, pour quand vous aurez choisi de les rencontrer."

"Alors il ne faut pas les faire attendre." dit Harry avec un sourire. "Nous partirons dès que vous aurez terminé votre repas."

«C'est fait, allons y ", dit-elle en présentant son assiette vide," si vous voulez je peux vous montrer le chemin. "

La pièce du conseil rappela à Harry des images du Panthéon de ses livres de son école élémentaire: dans le centre, sous la coupole se trouvait une table ronde avec plusieurs personnes assises autour. " Je vous présente mon Seigneur Azkaban, puisse-t-il faire un long règne", après avoir entendu tout le monde, Becky fit face à Harry et répéta, " puisse-t-il faire un long règne."

Après avoir été préparé le long du chemin par son assistant, Harry s'assit dans le grand fauteuil vide, «Asseyez vous mes fidèles serviteurs."

"Mon Seigneur," dit le directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, un homme maigre, presque squelettique pour attirer l'attention d'Harry, " Si cela vous convient le conseil a accepté que je commence." En voyant un signe d'acceptation d'Harry, l'homme continua, «J'ai deux principaux points que je voudrais porter à votre attention, la première est la fuite des Détraqueurs et celle de plusieurs prisonniers."

" Je suis au courant." dit Harry avec un clin d'œil, " qu'en est-il à ce sujet ?"

"Si vous seriez prêt à rappeler les Détraqueurs, je vous en serais reconnaissant mon Seigneur, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de personnel."

"Comment puis-je les rappeler ?" demanda Harry, désireux de réduire les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Il suffit de les appeler mon Seigneur."

"Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de dire : revenez, Détraqueurs, ceci est un ordre?" demanda Harry, incrédule.

"Cela devrait faire l'affaire, mon Seigneur, je en vous remercie " répondit le directeur avec un hochement de tête satisfait ", l'autre point est que j'ai plusieurs prisonniers que je voudrais recommander pour la citoyenneté, ce qui était impossible de le faire sans votre Seigneurie.

"Je crains que vous allez devoir me l'expliquer."

"Tous les prisonniers envoyés à Azkaban sont condamnés à un séjour au bon plaisir du Seigneur Azkaban depuis les dernières décennies, ce qui correspond à la mort du 32eme Lord of Azkaban, cela signifie que le ministère déterminait quand et si un détenu doit être libéré, avec votre retour, il soit à vous jusqu'à ce que les tribunaux du ministère ordonnent leur mise en liberté ou que vous choisissez de leur accorder la citoyenneté. "

" Donnez les dossiers à Rebecca et je les lirai plus tard, au calme."

Le suivant était un homme qui rappela à Harry, Alastor Maugrey en ce sens qu'il semblait posséder plus de cicatrices sur sa peau que de peau sans cicatrices. "Mon Seigneur, commandant en chef de l'armée d'Azkaban Maxwell, je voudrais vous demander l'autorisation de recruter des moldus, mon Seigneur."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry, intrigué, "pourquoi des sorciers souhaiteraient divulguer à des moldus le «grand secret» du monde des sorciers ?"

«C'est quelque chose que nous utilisons au bon vieux temps mon Seigneur, vous pourrez ne pas y croire, mais les moldus inventent de nouvelles façons de provoquer des ravages plus vite que nous inventons des sorts et, sans votre Seigneur, nous avons été sous la domination du Ministère, qui refuse de concéder à ma demande. "

"Certes, ce seront les prochains points de notre ordre du jour ?"

"Nous n'avons rien d'autre à signaler pour l'instant mon Seigneur," Prononça une femme que Becky identifia comme le maire de Pankritan en chuchotant dans sa montre, puis a voix haute. "Le reste du conseil est ici comme une démonstration de leur allégeance à vous mon Seigneur Azkaban, long peut vous dominer."

"Très bien", dit Harry. "Commandant Maxwell je voudrais parler avec vous après cette réunion, le reste d'entre vous peuvent partir."

Pendant que les membres du Conseil, sauf un quittaient, la salle: "Commandant Maxwell je vais avoir besoin d'un instructeur pour m'aider à mieux apprendre les duels et tactiques de combat et j'espérais que vous pourriez me recommander voir me fournir quelqu'un."

«J'ai un homme à l'esprit, mon Seigneur, un ancien auror, que nous avons recruté, il a déjà plusieurs années dans la Garde de l'ile et il est proche de la retraite, il est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes et je pense qu'il serait un atout pour vous," l'homme fit une pause, réfléchissant comment formuler la question suivante, "Si cela n'est pas impertinent mon Seigneur, puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Demandez toujours."

"Pourquoi votre assistante parlait elle à sa montre lors de la réunion?" demanda l'homme avec curiosité.

"Oh ça." dit Harry en riant, "Si elle parle a sa montre, je peux l'entendre de ma boucle d'oreille et vice versa."

"Puis-je essayer mon Seigneur?" demanda le commandant avec impatience "J'ai peut-être quelques idées sur comment nous pourrons l'utiliser."

"Bien sûr" dit Harry en lui tendant sa montre et sa boucle d'oreilles, regardant avec surprise l'homme qui joua avec pendant quelques minutes.

"Puis-je avoir votre permission d'acheter le brevet de ces inventions mon Seigneur ? je pense qu'avec quelques modifications cela sera très utile."

"Si vous pensez que nous pouvons les utiliser, alors allez-y."

"Je vous remercie mon Seigneur", dit l'homme avant de prendre congé.

"Quelle est la prochaine étape sur notre ordre du jour Becky?" Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"Vous m'avez demandé de vous rappeler de visiter la bibliothèque Harry", dit-elle timidement," après, votre calendrier est vide. "

La bibliothèque été immense, mettant un déshonneur à celle de Poudlard, "J'ai une amie qui aimerait ce lieu." dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Ah ! Rebecca, c'est bon de vous voir", dit un vieillard en les approchant," avez-vous vu? Le Seigneur Azkaban m'a envoyé de nouveaux livres, cette bibliothèque n'a pas vu autant de nouveaux volumes depuis ma jeunesse et les libraires m'ont dit qu'il y a un ordre permanent de renouvellement en plus. Vous rendez-vous compte ?"

Voyant Harry pour la première fois, "et qui est votre jeune ami rebecca ?"

"C'est notre nouveau Seigneur, Allmus", dit-elle doucement au vieillard," et c'est Allmus le bibliothécaire en chef, mon Seigneur. "

"Je vous remercie pour les livres mon Seigneur, vous avez fait un vieil homme heureux."

"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez obtenir autant de livres que vous voulez, pas seulement ceux que j'ai commandé."

"Vous me permettriez d'acheter des volumes rares, même ceux dans d'autres langues?"

Harry fut surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de l'homme, "je le veux, obtenez ce que vous voulez pour faire de cette bibliothèque la meilleur de ce monde."

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque avant de la quitter. "Que voulez-vous faire maintenant, mon Seigneur ?" demanda son assistante.

"Maintenant, je veux juste retourner dans mes quartier et écrire une lettre", dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée, "après peut-être nous pourrons nous occuper de certaines obligations, mais maintenant je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer."

Assis à son bureau, il commença à écrire une lettre et il sentait à la fin de la missive comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules.

La scellant dans une enveloppe il la remit à son assistante, pour qu'elle l'envoie à Hermione. "Et je veux que personne puisse la tracer."

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fit ce jour-là, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai visité quelque chose que tu aurais aimé voir, une gigantesque bibliothèque, encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Elle est remplie de livres sur tous les sujets que tu peux imaginer et elle a récemment été mise à jour pour inclure de nombreux livres récents qui étaient absent de ses rayons. Avec cette mise à jour récente, le bibliothécaire m'assure que c'est l'une des meilleurs, la bibliothèque la plus à jour dans le monde et il m'a dit que la bibliothèque a aussi la plus grande collection de livres rares du monde. Je souhaite que tu sois ici avec moi, pas seulement parce que je voudrais voir sur ton visage, le regard quand tu auras vu tant de livres, mais parce que tu me manques. Je me se sens seul ici, sans aucun de mes amis, je suis entouré de gens pourtant mais aucun d'eux ne me connaissent. Ils voient juste ce qu'ils veulent voir. En raison de la situation dans laquelle je trouve moi-même. Je commence à manquer de plus en plus de tes conseils, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je fais de mon mieux et j'essaie d'agir en étant confiant, mais à l'intérieur j'ai plus peur que quand je suis entré dans la Chambre des travaille toujours sur un moyen sûr de communiquer en sécurité et je pense que j'en est trouvé un, quelqu'un m'a fait une remarque au sujet de ma montre, ce qui me fait espérer que je pourrais t'obtenir quelque chose et si les choses s'arrangent, en fonction de la série que je te confirai, nous saurons peut être capable de parler entre nous. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en Dumbledore et à chaque fois que je pense aux choses qu'il a fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la colère et cela m'inquiète parce que je crains que si je me sens trop en colère, cela me rendra un peu comme Voldemort. Désolé que cette lettre soit aussi décousue, mais il semble que mes pensées jaillissent de ma plume au moment d'écrire cette lettre, je te remercie de me permettre d'écrire des choses aussi personnelles et te remercie d'être mon amie._

_Avec tous mon amour_

_Harry_

* * *

Merci pour les Review passe present et celle du futur

Méticuleusement Julien


	4. Réunions et salutations

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Trekker21  


* * *

Assis sur son trône, Voldemort était malheureux, et quand il était malheureux, il avait tendance à répandre ce sentiment autour de lui avec des "Crucio."

Draco cria lorsque la malédiction le frappa, quoiqu'il n'ait pas encore été marqué par la sombre marque, l'incarcération de son père l'avait poussé dans une position d'importance relative.

"Je suis désolé maître", dit-il en sanglotant," Je suis tellement désolé pour toute ces choses qui vous offensent. "

"Quelques soient tes fautes," siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour que je tolère ta présence dans mes rangs, et c'est le financement que ta famille peut m'apporter, alors où est ma dîme (N/A dîme = taxe)?"

"Je ne sais pas maître, On devrait vous l'avoir donné à ce jour."

"Crucio", hurla Voldemort en tenant la malédiction, "trouver la où qu'elle soit et apporte-la moi ! Maintenant sors de ma vue."

" Immédiatement maître, je vais la retrouver et vous l'apporter de suite," balbutia Draco alors qu'il fuyait la salle.

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant le garçon, malgré le fait que la perte à court terme de financement avait été une nuisance, l'excuse qu'elle lui a fournie pour punir son nouveau favori et voir la peur dans son regard et sur son visage valait plus que le retard temporaire de ses plans.

Draco frissonnait, quand il fut de retour au Manoir Malefoy, et après avoir rapidement remplacé sa robe de mangemorts par des vêtements normaux, il prit d'assaut sa cheminée, pour arriver au Chemin de Traverse.

Marchant rageusement en traversant les portes de la banque Gringotts, il aborda immédiatement le gobelin plus proche. "Vous, laissez tomber vos petites mesquineries et occupez-vous de moi."

"Comment puis-je vous aider ... Monsieur."

"J'exige de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec mon compte et si vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, alors je vous demande de m'amener à une personne qui peut."

"Tout de suite ... Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Le gobelin le conduit à un petit bureau, et Draco s'assit à contrecœur sur une chaise, "Eh bien j'attends. Ou cela est trop simple pour vous d'en déduire ce qui ne va pas avec mon compte ? "

Feuilletant la chemise contenant le dossier de la famille Malefoy le gobelin trouva rapidement la réponse, "j'ai trouvé."

"Bien entendu." interrompit Draco.

"Je crains que la mort de Sirius Black ait causé à la famille Black la perte de son chef."

" Chercher alors les articles nécessaires pour exécuter le rituel de succession, et plus vite que ça, je veux partir de cet endroit aussitôt que possible."

"Vous me comprenez mal," dit le gobelin avec suffisance, "La maison des Black a un nouveau chef et il a ordonné que les paiements effectués à votre tante, à votre mère et à vous-même soient immédiatement arrêtés."

"Comment ? comment cela puisse être vrai?" demanda Draco perdant un peu de son sang-froid "Je suis le dernier mâle avec toute trace d'ascendance Black, ainsi, par la loi et les coutumes de la noble maison Black je devrais être le seul héritier."

"Je crains que vous étiez mal informé. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais contacter le récent chef de la famille Black et lui demander s'il accepte de continuer les paiements? "Dit le gobelin qui appréciait la situation plus qu'il n'était permis.

"Faites-le", dit un Draco au visage livide, à voix basse.

Le gobelin s'éloigna laissant Draco seul avec ses pensées.

"J'ai reçu une réponse du nouveau chef de la noble maison des Black," le gobelin sourit au bond de Draco, "et il m'a chargé de la lire à haute voix."

"Et bien faites." grogna Draco, de plus en plus convaincu que son cousin continuerait à financer à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la famille Malefoy.

"Elle affirme, et je cite : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de donner une seule Noise à ce petit salaud ou à sn Sang-mêlé de maître »fin de citation."

Draco quitta la banque dans un état d'agitation beaucoup plus important que lorsqu'il était entré. Sans la compensation qui leur était donné par la famille Black, il serait contraint de s'appuyer uniquement sur la fortune Malefoy qui, tout en étant imposante, n'est rien en comparaison à l'océan qu'est la fortune Black. Leur fortune risque de bientôt disparaître sous le poids du financement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Retour au château Azkaban, Harry ria sous cape pendant qu'il imaginait le visage de la fouine.

Lentement, il a su s'adapter à la vie au château. "Becky, te souviens-tu de ce fabricant de baguette magique que tu as mentionné au chemin de traverse ? Et ben dis-lui de venir me voir quand il aura un moment de libre."

"Oui Harry, il va venir ici immédiatement ou sinon il devra avoir une bonne excuse."

"Quand je dis "quand il aura un moment de libre", cela voulait dire qu'il vienne lorsqu'il pourra. Tu lui as dit que mon emploi du temps est libre aujourd'hui, donc je ne suis vraiment pas pressé."

"Comme vous le voulez, Harry," répondit-elle en faisant une notation rapide dans son livre, "mais je suppose qu'il viendra aussi rapidement que possible, même sans mon incitation, vous êtes après tout son Seigneur. "

"Tu sais que, malgré tout, je reste toujours une personne ordinaire, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Pas pour moi Harry, pas pour moi ou tout autre habitant de cette île pour nous vous êtes notre Seigneur et protecteur, "rétorqua-elle avec émotion, "Pour nous vous représentez notre espoir d'une vie meilleure, loin du contrôle du ministère, mais sous ta gérance, pour nous tu es tout. "

Ne sachant pas comment répondre à une telle déclaration, Harry choisi de garder le silence.

Fidèle à la prédiction de Becky, le fabricant de baguette ne lit pas longtemps à arriver.

C'était un homme trapu, portant plutôt les teintes de noir et de gris que traditionnellement les citoyens d'Azkaban semblaient préférer. De la sueur coulait de ses grosses joues rouges, indiquant qu'il était venu au pas de course. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait un sac de voyage en cuir noir.

"Vous m'avez convoqué, mon Seigneur, et je suis là," dit l'homme d'un ton trop formel," que puis-je, moi votre humble serviteur, faire pour votre Seigneurie?

"Merci d'être venu." répondit Harry en souriant avec pour but de mettre l'homme à l'aise: "Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre baguette et Rebecca mon assistante m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur."

Redressant ses épaules au compliment, l'homme semblait prêt à éclater de fierté, "je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre aux attentes de votre seigneurie."

Ouvrant son sac l'homme sorti un épais livre et qu'il ouvrir pour révéler les divers pages consacrées aux échantillons de bois "toucher chacun, mon Seigneur, et dites-moi lequel est celui qui vous convient le mieux, après nous saurons quelle sorte de bois il faudra pour construire votre baguette. "

S'arrêtant à un petit morceau de bois noir profond Harry murmura, "celui-ci."

"Pas étonnant mon Seigneur, ceci est un échantillon d'ébène d'ombre", dit-il en refermant le livre pour pouvoir le mettre dans son sac, "C'est un arbre mystique qui ne pousse que sur l'île."

"Avec votre permission mon Seigneur, je voudrais essayer quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel pour la base de votre baguette?" Attendant un signe de la part d'Harry, il continua, lorsqu'il l'eut reçu "Je voudrais voir si un poil de la queue d'un de vos chevaux de cauchemars pourrait vous convenir mon Seigneur."

"Très bien, nous pourrons visiter les écuries quand nous aurons un moment de libre."

"Merci mon Seigneur, maintenant "dit-il en remettant à Harry ce qui ressemblait à une des fausses baguettes de Fred et George," Faite une vague avec et elle s'ajustera pour avoir la meilleur longueur et la forme de la poignée qui vous conviendra le mieux. " Harry s'exécuta.

"33.02 cm mon Seigneur", dit l'homme distrait. "Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant est de choisir les runes et l'ébauche de votre baguette magique."

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Harry manipula ébauche après ébauche, jusqu'à ce que finalement il trouve celle qui semblait parfaite.

"Celle-ci" dit-il en donnant l'ébauche choisie au fabricant de baguette magique.

"Une dernière chose avant de passer à vos écuries mon Seigneur", l'homme déclara à Harry après lui avoir remis une petite pierre couverte de rune, "Elle va sélectionner les runes de commande et de puissance qui doivent être gravés dans votre baguette magique."

A la seconde où la pierre toucha la main d'Harry, elle commença à briller d'une lumière surnaturelle étrange. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" a demandé Harry au fabricant de baguette devenu pâle.

"Eh bien mon Seigneur, cela signifie que je vais devoir sculpter toutes ces runes dans votre baguette magique."

Les écuries étaient très près de ses appartements privés, Becky lui expliqua que c'était parce que le 15ème Seigneur d'Azkaban aimait tellement monter à cheval qu'il avait ordonné que de nouvelles écuries soient construite près de ses appartements afin qu'il puisse faire au moins une promenade par journée.

Allant au grand enclos contenant tous ses chevaux de cauchemars, Harry se retourna vers le fabricant, "que dois-je faire maintenant?"

"Il suffit de choisir, celui avec qui vous vous sentez relié, mon Seigneur, et de retirer quelques-uns des poils de sa queue," répondit le vieux fabricant.

Marchant vers un jeune poulain. Harry tendit la main, paume vers le haut, les doigts relevés, "celui-ci."dit-il sans grande conviction, "je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais quand je suis près de cet animal ma magie ... chante."

Prenant l'un des poils de la queue du poulain, il le tendit à l'artisan, "prenez votre temps avec cette baguette, je veux que tout soit parfait."

"Je vous assure, mon Seigneur, que ce sera ma plus belle création, et avec votre permission, je vais m'en allais pour mieux commencer mon travail."

"Faites-le"

"Harry," dit doucement Rebecca pour attirer son attention. "Le commandant Maxwell a demandé que vous lui accordiez un peu de votre temps. Je peux lui donner une entrevue maintenant, si vous le voulez."

"Ce serait très bien", acquiesça Harry en marchant sur un banc en bois qui dominait les écuries, "Contactez les cuisines pour qu'ils envoient un rafraîchissement pour notre réunion."

"Comme vous voulez Harry, le commandant Maxwell a signalé qu'il sera bientôt ici."

Le commandant Maxwell été accompagné d'un autre homme plus âgé, apparût. "J'espère que vous passez une bonne après-midi mon Seigneur, voici Simon Fletcher, "dit-il en désignant le vieil homme," il est l'homme que je vous recommande. "

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Fletcher," acquiesça Harry à l'homme plus âgé. "J'espère apprendre beaucoup de vous."

"S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Simon, mon Seigneur, et j'espère vous apprendre beaucoup."

"Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu. Je voulais parler avec vous, mon Seigneur," est intervenu le commandant Maxwell "J'ai le fait plaisir de vous informer que le projet «surveillance» a été couronné de succès."

"Excellent, je suis content que vous fussiez en mesure de réussir, mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris du peu de temps qu'il vous a fallu."

"Cela est allé si vite, parce que nous avons pu obtenir l'équipe originale de conception avec le brevet, il semble qu'elle était sous-payée et sous-estimée et elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour entrer au service de Votre Seigneurie».

"Voici l'un des premiers modèles terminé," dit le chef de la garde d'Azkaban en présentant à Harry un petit paquet, "il a plusieurs améliorations, il dispose notamment de plusieurs fréquences différentes, je crois que c'est comme ça que disent les moldus, cela signifie que votre Seigneurie peux avoir une «fréquence» personnelle et les gardes peuvent également avoir leur propre fréquence différents de la vôtre. "

"Et ce n'est pas tout," dit l'homme avec enthousiasme, "chacun agit également comme un Portoloins. "

"Excellent", dit Harry, aux anges," Je vais en avoir besoin de deux autres pour mes amis avec seulement ma fréquence personnelle, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point cela me rend heureux. "

"Cela sera mon Seigneur, avec un supplément de la part de votre assistante."

A son départ Harry se tourna vers son nouvel instructeur, "quand voulez-vous commencer ?"

«Maintenant, serait bien votre Seigneurie," dit lentement le vieux ex Auror "Que voulez-vous apprendre ?"

"Principalement j'ai besoin d'apprendre des stratégies qui me permettront de survivre à un combat avec un groupe de mages noirs, je vais aussi avoir besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, et si possible je voudrais devenir un Animagus."

"Si vous le souhaitez Seigneur, je peux faire un sort qui me permette de savoir si vous possédait une forme Animagus"

"Je pensais qu'il était nécessaire pour cela de plusieurs potions coûteuse et un nombre avérés d'heures de méditation?" demanda curieusement Harry, "si j'avais su que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de me lancer un sort alors j'aurais commencé il y a des années."

«Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas essayé avant Monseigneur, le sort est considéré comme une malédiction de niveau trois par le ministère," l'instructeur fit en pause comme si peu sûr de continuer, "le ministre de l'époque avait déclaré que rendre le processus plus difficile et coûteux découragerait les gens à s'inscrire. "

Harry le regarda, incrédule. "Je suppose que la politique de Fudge n'a rien de nouveau."

"Non, ne pense pas Monsieur. Maintenant, il vous suffit de rester immobile pendant une seconde," l'homme fit plusieurs mouvements complexes avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant l'incantation dans un souffle: "Je crains que vous ne possédiez pas de forme Animagus Seigneur, pour ma part je ne me sentirais pas mal à ce sujet alors que seule une petite partie de la population a ce talent. "

"C'est très bien," répondit Harry un peu déçu, "la seule raison que je tenais tant à le faire était parce que mon père avait cette capacité et j'aurai voulu suivre ses traces."

"Si ça peut vous consoler Monsieur, j'ai vous est trouvé un certain talent pour la transfiguration de soi et je pense qu'avec le temps, vous pourriez devenir un métamorphomage. Par contre, vous devrez vous trouver un autre instructeur pour le devenir, car je ne sais pas comment vous l'enseigner. "

"C'est mieux que rien, je suppose", répondit un Harry pensif. "J'ai quelqu'un en tête pour m'aider avec ma transfiguration de moi-même, mais jusqu'à ce que je puisse communiquer avec eux, permettez moi de travailler sur les autres sujets."

Ce qui suivit fut l'une des choses les plus douloureuses et pénibles qu'Harry ait jamais connu, même avec du recul.

Rampant hors de sa douche, il avait à peine la force suffisante pour dire à son assistante de livrer les montres à ses amis, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit dans un profond sommeil.

Harry tomba rapidement dans une routine au cours de la semaine suivante. Il passait ses matinées à apprendre à utiliser ses mains, ses pieds, et son poignard en combat, puis suivait un déjeuner de travail où il donnait audience à chacun de ses subordonnés, passant ses après-midi sur l'apprentissage sur l'Occlumancie et comment se battre avec la magie, et ses soirées chuchoter quelques mots avec sa montre à Hermione ou Ron, avant de s'effondrer dans un profond sommeil.

Cette routine a été interrompue le dixième jour quand il a été informé qu'il avait des visiteurs de l'Ordre du Phénix et du ministère.

"Qui ont-ils envoyé?"

"L'Ordre a envoyé un loup-garou nommé Remus Lupin et le ministre lui-même est venu au nom du ministère" a répondu Becky: "comment voulez-vous ce traité Harry?"

"Mettez Remus dans une chambre confortable et l'informer qu'il faudra un certain temps avant que je sois en mesure de venir et envoyé immédiatement le ministre enfin que je le rencontre " en secouant la tête avec tristesse "autant je voudrais le mettre dans une pièce minuscule et le faire attendre, je ne pense pas que ce serait productif en ce moment. "

"Oui Harry" dit-elle en portant une mention dans son livre toujours présent, "allez-vous être portez votre manteau ou utiliserez vous un autre moyen de dissimuler votre identité?"

"J'avais presque oublié. Merci Becky, oui, passez moi le manteau."

Ils ont rencontré le ministre dans l'une des nombreuses pièces conçus à cet effet dans le château.

"Bonjour Seigneur Azkaban", a déclaré le ministre d'une voix nerveuse, tout en tendant sa paume en sueur, "Je remercie le faite que vous preniez le temps dans votre agendas afin de me rencontrer."

"Ministre". a répondu Harry avec un hochement de tête: "Je suis toujours prêt à prendre le temps afin de rencontrer une personne si importante, à quoi dois-je de cette réunion?"

"Comme vous le savez sans doute," a commencé nerveusement Cornélius. "Vous-savez-qui, est de retour et je suis ici pour demander votre aide dans la lutte contre lui et ses forces."

"Je serais heureux d'accepter votre demande, mais il subsiste un problème," répondu Harry regardant l'homme comme un requin qui regarde son prochain, "Par la loi actuelle du Magenmagot, il est illégal pour mes forces d'opérer en dehors de l'île de manière officielle sauf pour assurer ma sécurité. "

Malheureusement pour Fudge, il n'été pas capable de pénétrer les ténèbres créé par la capuche d'Harry, et il n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître la voix du garçon qu'il avait récemment essayé de discréditer, "oui, bien sûr, je vais immédiatement promulguer une loi leur accordant le même statut que mes Aurors aux yeux du ministère. "

"Excellent ministre, la seule chose à faire maintenant est de discuter au sujet de l'identité de la personne qui servira de liaison pour nous unir "

"Liaison?" dit lentement le ministre, "pourquoi voudriez-vous avoir besoin d'une liaison?"

"En raison du fait que nous sommes tous deux très occupé ministre et je ne peux pas me permette d'attendre que vous veniez sur l'île pour recevoir des mises à jour sur l'état de mes hommes, c'est pour ça qu'il est beaucoup mieux de le déléguer cela à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oui beaucoup mieux," a accepté rapidement le ministre, "Avez-vous quelqu'un en tête?"

"J'ai" a répondu Harry, "l'un de vos employés actuels a déjà une relation avec nous, je crois que son nom est Arthur Weasley."

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui?" a répondu le ministre, sa curiosité surmontant sa peur.

"Becky?"

"Arthur Weasley; directeur du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu au ministère, un cousin au troisième degré de son arrière-grand-père est devenu un sujet du Seigneur Azkaban il y a 152 ans."

"Ah oui Mortimer n'est pas, comment va-t-il au fait Becky?"

"Il est mort depuis presque 75 ans, Seigneur Azkaban."

"Hmm, je n'avais pas réalisé, mais j'ai tendance à perdre la trace de temps, je suppose," répondu uniformément Harry pour éviter de rire.

"Donc, vous voyez ministre," dit Harry qui repris la conversation commencer plus tôt, "Ça doit être lui, pourquoi la raison est simple il est pratiquement de la famille."

"Oui je vois", dit le ministre avec attention", mais le problème est que le travail exige quelqu'un qui a plusieurs échelons de salaire au-dessus d'Arthur alors ... "

"Donc, vous allez le promouvoir? "dit Harry en l'interrompant, "comme c'est généreux de votre part, il peut être aussi une bonne idée de lui donner une petite prime disons de cinq ou six cents Gallions pour lui permettre d'acheter de nouvelle robes longue et de combat. "

"Oui," a répondu faiblement le ministre, "a-t-il autre chose dont vous souhaitez parler?"

"Non ministre, vous avez couvert tout qui pourrait probablement sortir lors de cette réunion, Resteriez vous pour le thé?"

"Bien que je veuille rester, les affaires de l'Etat exigent que je rentre à mon bureau", déclara Fudge avec une crainte à peine déguisée, "si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller."

"A la prochaine fois, monsieur le ministre," répondit Harry au ministre qui reculait avec vitesse.  
Une fois que Fudge eut quitté la salle Harry se tourna vers son assistante, "Dès que la loi sera adoptée, je veux qu'on enquête sur sa corruption et tous ce dont mes enquêteurs le pensent coupable."

"Ce sera fait, Harry. Maintenant voulez vous voir l'envoyé de l'Ordre? "demanda la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une certaine manière de tromper son sens de l'odorat d'abord," dit Harry avec prudence.

"C'est déjà fait mon Seigneur, il doit arriver dans un moment."  
La rencontre avec Remus était très différente de la réunion plutôt tendue qu'il avait eu avec Fudge, mais elle n'était pas plus agréable.  
Marchant dans la salle, Lupin chuta immédiatement à ses genoux. "Je remercie le Seigneur Azkaban pour l'octroi de cette audience à son humble serviteur."

"Vous saviez ?" dit Harry avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix suite aux actions de son ami, "que c'est une salutation formelle qui est employée exclusivement par les citoyens d'Azkaban ?  
Lupin ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau durant une fraction de seconde, "mes excuses, Seigneur Azkaban, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, l'Ordre était en mesure de trouver que peu d'informations sur les coutumes d'Azkaban".

"Très bien," répondit Harry, "maintenant, a moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une coutume extérieur dont j'ignore l'existence, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous lever de mon plancher et vous s'assoir sur la chaise que j'avais apporté pour vous?"  
Hochant de la tête, Lupin prit le siège en face d'Harry, "s'il cela n'est pas impoli, puis-je passer aux choses sérieuses?"

"Faites," dit Harry faisant signe à Becky pour qu'elle lui verse une tasse de thé, "voulez-vous un thé ou autre rafraîchissement ?"

"Le thé serait bien", déclara distraitement le membre de l'Ordre, "je suis sûr que vous savez que l'Ordre du Phoenix mené par Albus Dumbledore s'était engagé dans un combat contre les mangemorts depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort."

"Oui, je suis au courant de cela, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de moi."

"L'Ordre aimerait que vous lui fournissiez un refuge sûr pour ses membres et leurs familles; nous vous remercierions également de toute l'aide que vous pourriez nous offrir pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts."

"Avant de répondre, j'aimerais une réponse à une question que je me pose."

"Une seule ?" dit Lupin avec un sourire ironique, "si j'étais à votre place, j'en aurais plusieurs."

"Oui une seule, et je voudrais que vous compreniez que cette question ne n'a pas pour but de vous offenser", Harry s'interrompit, "pourquoi votre Ordre a-il envoyé pour se représenter un loup-garou? "

"Aucune atteinte n'est faite, l'Ordre m'a envoyé parce que, parmi les trop rares données que nous avons pu dénicher sur Azkaban et son Seigneur, npus avons apprit que vous avez toujours valorisé la capacité sur tout le reste," Lupin fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle " et que, plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, vous avez été disposé à offrir un refuge à des personnes comme moi, que le monde des sorciers ordinaire méprise, l'Ordre espère en vous envoyant un loup-garou, vous faire passer le message que nous partageons, l'idéal sur les capacités de chacun est que nous n'accordons pas d'importance à une supposée pureté du sang. "

"Très bien M. Lupin, je vais accorder vos demandes et, en plus de ce qui était demandé, vous pouvez également utiliser mes installations médicales, ainsi que mon île comme base arrière, et vous pourrez faire appel à mes gardes en cas de besoin car, comme je l'ai déjà convenu avec le ministre, mes forces peuvent être utilisées dans cette lutte légalement. "

"Merci mon Seigneur, je ..."

"Ne me remerciez pas jusqu'à ce que vous avez entendu mes demandes M. Lupin," l'interrompit Harry " si je vous permets l'utilisation de mes installations médicales, j'attends la même chose de votre part, accordez-moi cela et encore une autre chose et nous aurons un accord. "

"Qu'est-ce que cette autre chose?" demanda prudemment Lupin.

"Je me trouve dans le besoin d'un métamorphomage pour aider un de mes sujets dans le déblocage de sa capacité, et puisque je sais que vous en avez un dans votre réseaux de résistances ..."

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème pour le faire venir ici pour quelque instruction", dit Lupin cachant mal son enthousiasme, "la décision cependant devra dépendre de lui."

"Merci, Monsieur Lupin, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous. Et maintenant que les affaires ont été prises en considération, puis-je vous offrir un petit témoignage de mon estime, que vous pourrez conserver indépendamment de ce qui peut arriver avec notre petit marché ?"

"Bien sûr, Seigneur Azkaban, bien qu'une telle chose soit inutile."

"Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une bagatelle et je me rends compte un peu, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étudier la défense contre la magie noire et je tiens à vous offrir un accès illimité à ma bibliothèque principale," dit Harry en souriant sous sa capuche, " Elle est l'une des meilleures dans le monde et je l'ai récemment mise à jour. "

"Merci, Seigneur Azkaban" répondit Lupin, surpris et excité qu'on lui offre une telle opportunité, "si cela ne vous fait rien, je voudrais tirer profit de votre cadeau immédiatement."

"Pas du tout, M. Lupin, Becky va mettre quelqu'un à disposition qui vous attendra à l'extérieur de cette pièce pour vous montrer le chemin."

"Dois-je faire autre chose aujourd'hui Becky?" demanda Harry en regardant son ami partir

"Non, Harry, personne d'autre n'a demandé d'audience"

"Je suppose que c'est retour à l'entrainement, alors."

Plus tard dans la nuit au QG l'Ordre du Phénix, tous avaient été convoqués pour entendre le rapport de Remus Lupin sur sa rencontre avec le Seigneur de Caer Azkaban.

"Ce sont là ses demandes, quelque chose que nous aurions fait de toute façon. Et l'aide de Tonk dans la formation d'un de ses sujets pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa capacité ?" demanda Dumbledore, surpris que cela puise être si facile.

"C'est tout, Albus" répondit Remus avec un sourire, "il m'a également donné un accès libre et illimité à l'une de ses bibliothèques, peu importe ce que nous déciderions en ce qui concerne l'accord, il est étonnant de voir certaines choses que j'ai pu trouver là-bas."

"Je vous remercie Remus, c'est la première bonne nouvelle que nous avons eue depuis que Harry ait disparu", soupira Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants follement "il vous incombe à vous Nymphadora de choisir, si vous ne souhaitez pas le faire je ne vous forcerai pas. "

"C'est d'accord", déclara la maladroite Auror, "de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il demande quelque chose que je n'aurais pas accepté de faire."

"Alors, c'est décidé : demain Remus ira informer le Seigneur Azkaban de notre accord à propos de ces conditions," dit avec un sourire Dumbledore


	5. Fantôme,œil,révélations et vengeance

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Trekker21 

* * *

Arthur Weasley devint nerveux en voyant le ministre de la magie qui approchait de lui : ce n'était pas tous les jours que Fudge l'honorait de sa présence et, depuis la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec l'homme avaient été… ..désagréables.

Espérant un bref instant la reconnaissance publique de "Vous savez qui", avant de penser à l'idiotie habituelle du ministre, "Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ?"

"Eh bien Arthur," répondit avec une fausse joie le ministre, "il a été décidé que le ministère avait besoin d'un changement, rien contre vous bien sûr, mais nous pensons qu'il serait plus profitable pour tout le monde si quelqu'un d'autre prenait votre emploi…"

Ça y est je suis foutu, comment vais-je nourrir ma famille maintenant ? pensa Arthur. Tout en se préparant au pire.

"C'est pourquoi nous vous promouvons de trois niveaux de salaire et nous vous affectons pour diriger la liaison avec le seigneur d'Azkaban". dit Fudge avec un faux sourire, " Vraiment Arthur je sais que vous aimez jouer avec vos jouets moldus, mais avec le retour de "Vous savez qui " vous ne pensez vous pas qu'il est temps d'utiliser vos compétences pour quelque chose de plus important ?"

«Je ... Je suppose" ne put que balbutier Arthur en état de choc.

"Je suis heureux que cela vous convient, je vais vous envoyer ma secrétaire afin de régler les derniers détails, mais je voulais vous en parler personnellement afin de m'assurer que vous ne refusiez pas."

"Merci, monsieur le ministre."

"Mais de rien Arthur, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller," voilà une bonne façon de régler ce problème, pensa avec satisfaction Fudge, en se remémorant le terme complimentant que le Seigneur d'Azkaban avait tenu sur Weasley ... lui ne tenait pas Arthur dans une très haute estime.

Arthur passa le reste de la journée dans un état second et, de retour à la maison, il marcha lentement vers la porte de la cuisine où il pensait trouver le reste de sa famille.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour de la table. Trois de ses fils avec sa fille unique; Molly était au fourneau. "J'ai des nouvelles pour vous tous."

Ils le regardaient sans once d'inquiétude en voyant son expression. "J'ai été promu de plusieurs grades et affecté à un nouveau poste."

"Mais papa, je pensais que tu aimais travailler là où tu pouvais t'amuser avec des affaires moldus?" demanda Ginny, innocemment.

"Je sais Ginny, mais je n'ai pas le choix, et je pense que j'ai été choisi pour mon nom."

"Quelle est la nouvelle position?" demanda curieusement Molly, impatiente de savoir ce que serait le nouvel emploi de son mari.

"C'est d'agir comme agent de liaison avec l'un des nouveaux alliés du ministère, je vous en dirai plus à ce sujet à un autre moment," répondit Arthur. "Je commencerai demain matin. Donc je risque de rentrer tard demain."

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence, chacun prenant la nouvelles de la promotion différemment; Molly et Ginny étaient un peu inquiète qu'Arthur ne puisse plus être en mesure de faire quelque chose qu'il aimait tant, Ron était un peu heureux que son père ai pu finalement obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il méritait, et l'argent dont la famille avait besoin, et les jumeaux ... mieux vaut ne pas penser a ce qu'il ce passait dans leur esprit.

Arthur attendit que sa famille soit allée dormir avant de marcher vers sa cheminée et de jeter dans cette dernière de la poudre de cheminette. "Écoutez attentivement Remus, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous ..."

Le lendemain matin, le chef obsédé par les moldus du clan Weasley se réveilla tôt et transplana au quai en regardant autour du canal. Il repéra ses deux compagnons de l'Ordre le saluant

"Bonjour Arthur." dit Remus avec un clin d'œil, "Tonks et moi attendions justement le ferry qui doit arriver."

Dès que le loup-garou eut prononcé ses paroles, un épais brouillard c'est installé sur les quais, au loin on pouvait voir le ferry s'approcher.

Une haute silhouette enveloppée debout sur la proue et un froid tomba sur eux lorsque la tête pivota en leur direction pour leur faire face.

"Qui d'entre vous, veut obtenir le passage vers l'île?"

«Je suis Arthur Weasley et ..."

La figure spectrale s'était penchée à son oreille avec un accent de cockney (voir en bas). "Désolé, le Gouvernement ne vous a pas identifié, voulez-vous que je continue le spectacle pour les autres?"

" Le spectacle? " répéta bêtement un Weasley secoué.

"Non hein ?" dit maintenant l'homme d'une voix normale, "Hey Murry, coupez les effets"

Les trois observèrent avec surprise l'épais et sinistre brouillard disparaître de la rive.

"Je suis désolé, mais tout le monde s'attend à ce que les bateliers des ferries pour l'île Azkaban agissent d'une certaine manière et ils sont un peu déçus lorsque nous ne le faisions pas," dit-il en ôtant son capuchon pour exposer un beau visage.

"De plus", ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion, "cela nous évite les touristes."

Le trajet en ferry pour l'île se déroula sans incident et les trois membres de l'Ordre passèrent le temps en discutant avec les hommes du bateau.

"Fudge était-il vraiment énervé la première fois qu'il vit votre routine?" demanda Tonks avec une petite quantité de joie.

"Ouais," dit fièrement le batelier, "C'est aussi bien ainsi, ça le tient éloigné de l'île après qu'il soit devenu ministre, le mauvais coté, ce sont toutes les lois stupides que le ministre nous inflige sans jamais nous rendre visite."

"C'est vrai" convint Murry, "on peut dire que le ferry est en quelque sorte comme un filtre, il empêche d'entrer certains des mauvais éléments."

Plusieurs personnes attendaient le ferry lorsqu'il arriva aux docks d'Azkaban, et lorsque les trois passagers furent montés sur les planches de bois usé qui constituaient le point final de la traversée, les personnes approchèrent.

"Seriez-vous Messieurs Weasley et Lupin? Demanda l'une des personnes, d'une voix d'outre tombe.

"C'est nous", répondirent les deux hommes.

"Et qui est votre compagnon, alors?" Demanda à nouveau la personne de sa voix quasi morte.

"Je suis Tonks et je suis ici à la demande de votre Seigneur," répondit l'Auror, agacée d'être ignorée.

"Un instant", répondit l'homme.

Ils observèrent pendant quelques instants l'homme chuchoter à son poignet, "Mes excuses, je n'avais pas été informé que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui, le Seigneur Azkaban va vous rencontrer dans son jardin sud, les hommes derrière moi vont vous montrer la voie. "

L'île d'Azkaban semblait être un endroit assez lugubre rempli d'une population de personnes qui semblait consternée par l'absence de couleur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Palais des citoyens, ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes qui mettaient un terme à toutes leurs conversations, choisissant plutôt de regarder la rare apparition de l'extérieur.

Pour Lupin, qui était déjà venu, il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel, mais pour Tonks et Arthur, cela les rendit plus conscients de la terre étrange et dangereuse qu'ils foulaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du Seigneur Azkaban, celui-ci était assis à une table portant, un manteau sombre et une capuche dissimulaient sa tête. Posé devant lui, se trouvait un service à thé.

"S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à discuter", après un moment il poursuivi, "cela vous comprenais Becky."

"Mais mon Seigneur, je ..."

"Asseyez-vous."

"Oui mon Seigneur," répondit la jeune fille en prenant un siège à côté de son maître.

"Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous demander si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec des réunions séparées, je n'ai pas de préférence, mais s'il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez conserver des oreilles de vos compagnons ..." il se tu.

Après un moment de conversation silencieuse, Arthur parla pour le groupe, "Ceci n'est pas nécessaire Seigneur Azkaban, je crois que nous sommes tous amis maintenant."

"Très bien, Arthur. Je crois que vous pourriez être un peu perplexe sur le pourquoi c'est vous que j'ai demandé."

"Pas du tout Seigneur Azkaban, on m'a dit que vous m'avez pris en compte car un parent éloigné de moi avait un lien avec l'île."

"Oui, cela fait partie de mon choix, mais ce n'est pas l'ensemble de celui-ci," il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à sa réponse, "bien que je concède que vous soyez un membre de ma famille. Cela n'est pas assez pour vous porter mon attention."

"Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi, Seigneur Azkaban?"

"Beaucoup de mes hommes dans leur passé ont travaillé pour le ministère, que ce soit pour les Aurors ou les Langues-de-plomb et bien qu'ils n'ont pas de respect pour le ministère normal, ils respectent un homme qui était tant redouté par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours de sa première montée, qu'il avait une prime de dix mille Gallions sur sa tête. "

Remus avait l'air perplexe, comme s'il essayait de chercher jusqu'aux souvenirs à demi oubliés des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Tonks, d'autre part, Tonks à cessé tout mouvement, en état de choc.

"Vous ?" balbutia-t-elle. "Vous êtes le Saint, l'un de mes instructeurs à l'Académie vous a mentionné et il m'a dit que même si vous étiez le plus médiatisé des irréductibles, beaucoup vous considéraient comme rien de plus qu'un mythe, à commencer par la plupart du ministère. Il avait dit que la seule raison qu'ils avaient même su que c'était le même homme était parce qu'il avais prit l'intéressante habitude de briser les rotules de tous les prisonniers qu'il leur livraient. "

Bientôt rejointe par Remus dans l'état de choc, "Arthur?"

"Il a dit que vous aviez accumulé plus de cadavre, que la plupart des bataillons d'Auror," poursuivi Tonks qui commençait à s'énerver.

Arthur, d'autre part, semblait plus embarrassé au sujet de la révélation, que des choses décrites. "Ils ont tué plusieurs membres de la famille de Molly et j'ai été un peu plus « tête brûlée » dans ma jeunesse que je ne le suis maintenant, ne le dites à personne s'il vous plaît," a t-il supplié. "Molly et les enfants pensent encore que je travaillais dans le département des affaires moldues pendant la majeure partie de la première montée."

Ils passèrent les prochaines minutes causant et discutant sur l'état actuel de l'effort de guerre.

" Appelle le commandant Maxwell Becky," dit Harry se tournant vers son assistante. "Je voudrais qu'il passe un peu de temps à parler avec Arthur et Remus ici, sur l'état de nos forces respectives et sur d'éventuelles opérations conjointes."

"Comme vous le voudrez Seigneur Azkaban."

Le départ d'Arthur Weasley et de Remus Lupin laissa Harry et son assistante seuls avec Tonks. "Mme Tonks, j'ai récemment pris conscience de mon talent pour la transfiguration de soi, donc si vous voulez bien me donner un peu d'instruction discrètement ..."

"Pas de problème," répondit l'Auror, heureuse. "Il vaut mieux commencer petit à petit en changeant le motif sur vos empreintes digitales ou changer la couleur de vos yeux."

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry fasciné, "serait-il possible de changer la forme de mes yeux ou de mes doigts ?"

"Je suppose, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez délirer avec la couleur de vos yeux même si, comme je suppose cela sera un peu difficile à faire."

"Simple curiosité de ma part je vous assure. Maintenant si vous voulez continuer…"

C'est ainsi que suivi plusieurs heures de travail sur la Transfiguration de la façon la plus intense qu'Harry n'ait jamais connu. Tonks, aurait pu prendre l'emploi de McGonagall si jamais elle se lassait d'être une Auror.

Le dur labeur qu'il fit fut bénéfique, car à la fin de la leçon il pouvait faire quelques modifications mineures à son corps.

"Merci Tonks, vos instructions étaient très utiles, et j'ai hâte de notre prochaine leçon."

"Heureux de vous aider," répondit Tonks en prenant congé.

Après que Tonks soit parti, Becky se tourna vers Harry, "Si je puis me permettre de vous demander, pourquoi lui avez-vous vraiment posé la question sur les yeux Harry?"

"Savez-vous ce qui cause de nombreux problèmes de vision Becky?"

"Non, je ne sais pas."

"Certains sont causées par les lentilles qui ont la mauvaise configuration et certains sont causés par l'œil qui, en entier, possède une mauvaise forme."

"Je comprends Harry."

"Je sais que vous comprenez."

Harry passa le reste de la nuit le regard apparemment dans le vide, les yeux flouent et après quelques heures de pratique, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla pour trouver Becky habillée qui l'attendait. "J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. C'est quelque chose d'important, Harry," dit la jeune fille avec une pointe d'excitation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Becky?"

"Les généalogistes ont terminé leur enquête principale sur votre lignée et nous pensons savoir maintenant comment vous êtes devenus le seigneur légitime d'Azkaban".

"Vraiment?" dit Harry intéressé d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa famille, "qu'ont-ils trouvé?"

"Nous estimons que vous êtes le descendant du troisième fils du quinzième Seigneur d'Azkaban".

"Pourquoi croyez-vous cela ?"

"C'est parce qu'il avait quatre fils, dont trois sont décédés sans problème et le quatrième a disparu d'Azkaban après s'être disputé avec son père."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?"

"Nous ne savons pas, mais de toute façon sa lignée s'est transmise jusqu'à vous par votre grand-mère maternelle, Marie Watson."

"Alors c'est de par ma mère?" dit Harry surpris, "j'aurais plutôt pensé que cela surviendrait de mon père car après tout il été celui qui venait d'une famille magique."

"Nous l'avons écarté dès le début de l'enquête quand nous avons appris que James Potter avait subi un rituel d'héritage après la mort de son père."

"Donc, les Dursley ne sont pas aussi «normaux» qu'ils le pensent, Hmm?" Harry s'arrêta comme s'il été frappé par une idée subite. "Becky écoutez attentivement, Dudley doit être surveillé. Et s'il a un enfant avec la capacité magique, je veux en être informé immédiatement. Dans le cas de que je meure d'ici là, je veux que vous vérifiez si l'enfant est maltraité de quelque manière que se soit. Si c'est le cas, prenez-le pour qu'il puisse grandir ici sur l'île, et s'il est moldu alors vous devrez en aviser les autorités moldus. M'avez-vous compris ? "

"Oui Harry. Mais pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous qu'il puisse maltraiter son enfant?"

"Les Dursley détestent tout ce qui est magique et toute personne qui la manipule est considèrent comme «anormal». Et de ce fait, mon enfance était un peu plus que désagréable."

"Comment cela?" demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur le début de la vie de son Seigneur.

"Lorsque j'étais enfant, ils me forçaient à dormir dans le placard sous leur cage d'escalier et il fallait aussi que je fasse la cuisine, le ménage et tout type de travaux propre à une maison."

"Ils laissé le gang de Dudley me battre." dit Harry en riant. "Je suppose que je devrais le remercier, car, avec du recul, mon utilisation de magie accidentelle avait toujours un lien avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Harry haussa les épaules, "Ce n'était pas une enfance agréable, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu. Enfin je suppose que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, avec de la chance je n'aurai jamais à traiter de nouveau avec eux."

Plus tard, tandis qu'Harry était dans un duel avec Fletcher, il fut surpris de constater que pour la première fois depuis qu'il eut pris le titre de Lord Azkaban, il était sans la présence constante de son assistante.

Se sentant un peu perdu sans sa présence et son support constant, il devint un peu distrait, sa perte de concertation entraîna le fait qu'il rata plusieurs sortilèges douloureux.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard portant une expression inhabituelle de béatitude "Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon absence, mais j'ai été forcé de prendre soin d'une petite question qui était indigne de l'attention de mon seigneur."

"C'est bon, Becky, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. J'ai juste été un peu surpris lorsque j'ai remarqué votre absence," répondit Harry, soulagé que son guide d'Azkaban et de ses coutumes étaient de retour.

"Mon Seigneur est trop bon avec son serviteur," dit-elle, l'expression béate refusait de quitter son visage. "Je vous informerai à l'avance si je suis obligé de reprendre une bref absence, mon Seigneur."

«Je vous l'ai dit, tout va bien"

Retour dans le Surrey, un groupe de plusieurs jeunes garçons était étonné de se trouver arrêté après l'achat de substances non réglementées auprès d'un agent infiltré.

La police passa alors plusieurs heures après l'arrestation pour prendre le témoignage de quelques enfants de voisinage qui avaient souffert aux mains de la troupe et de son chef, les enfants qui n'avait plus peur de parler après avoir vu leurs bourreaux traîné dans la boue.

Parmi les personnes arrêtées se trouvaient un certain Dudley Dursley. Dont les parents, ont à plusieurs reprises insisté sur le fait que la police c'était trompé de garçon, que leur «Dudlynouchet adoré» ne ferait jamais les horribles choses dont il était accusé, ils ont insisté que les enfants devaient plutôt parler de leurs bons à rien de criminel qu'était devenu leur neveu, un garçon si terrible qu'il s'était enfuit de la maison depuis déjà deux semaines.

De retour à Azkaban, Becky continuait à sourire, ils voulaient une belle vie normale, et bien ils n'auront jamais pour Dudley une belle vie normale, car il devra à jamais porter la tache qu'est sa condamnation éventuelle et ses parents auraient toujours le même nom de famille que ce criminel.

Secouant la tête, elle fronça les sourcils, cela ne suffisais pas. Cela ne saura jamais assez, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les personnes qui avait tant offensé son Seigneur sans qu'il ne puisse le découvrir.

* * *

Le terme cockney désigne les Londoniens issus de la classe ouvrière et habitant l'est de la ville, ainsi que leur argot. Selon la tradition, ce mot qualifie, au sens strict, ceux qui pouvaient entendre sonner les cloches de Bow, c'est-à-dire les cloches de l'église St Mary-le-Bow.

Merci aux lecteur/euse


	6. Comment punir les Détraqueur ?

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Trekker21 

**Parution :1 Chapitre par mois **

* * *

Ils étaient inquiets, mal à l'aise. Tous les jours, l'attraction de l'île maudite devenait de plus en plus forte et, c'était comme si une main invisible s'était emparée des chaînes maudites qui liaient leurs âmes.

Pendant des semaines, ils avaient essayé de résister, mais maintenant la résistance était devenue impossible et il leur fallait tout leur pouvoir pour qu'ils s'empêchent de se déplacer eux-mêmes vers la prison qui les enclavait, et un moment d'inattention leur serait désastreux.

Après qu'un des leur eut poussé un cri de lamentation, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir contre leur volonté, alors que la main invisible commençait à les tirer vers leur perdition.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, les Détraqueurs qui étaient au service de Lord Voldemort commencèrent à repartir vers la prison d'Azkaban, leur liberté touchait à sa fin.

Un par un, ils parvinrent à la limite de la terre, seule une mince bande d'eau les séparait de leur destination et, pour quelques minutes, l'obstacle leur fournit leurs derniers moments de liberté.

Tout cela changea lorsque le brouillard tomba et que le ferry arriva.

"Le directeur de la prison Azkaban demande une audience " informa Becky à son Seigneur et Maître "Il dit que les Détraqueurs ont commencé à revenir."

"Demandez-lui de venir maintenant " répondit Harry "nous pouvons discuter tout en prenant le petit déjeuner."

OoOoO

"Bonjour, mon Seigneur" salua l'homme décharné "J'ai des nouvelles plutôt bonnes pour vous."

"Bonjour Directeur, Becky m'a dit que les Détraqueurs ont commencé à revenir chez nous."

"Oui mon Seigneur, ils ont résisté pendant un certain temps, mais à la fin ils ont été incapables de briser le contrôle de votre seigneurie."

"Excellent, maintenant qu'ils sont de retour, j'espère que vous penseriez à une manière appropriée de leur faire comprendre le déplaisir considérable que je ressens face à leur révolte ?"

"Eh bien mon Seigneur" répondit le directeur, un sourire éclairant son visage "peut-être que de les emmurer dans les murs de la prison réduirait leur mobilité et leur capacité à trahir votre Seigneurie de nouveau?"

"Très bien, je vous laisse réglez les détails de cela" approuva le Seigneur Azkaban sans une petite satisfaction "Maintenant que cela est pris en charge. J'ai quelques autres points à voir avec vous."

"Oui mon Seigneur ?"

"Les évasions récentes m'ont convaincu de la nécessité d'accroître notre sécurité" levant une main pour écarter les protestations "Je me rends compte que cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans l'aide active des Détraqueurs, mais je voudrais quand même augmenter notre sécurité. "

«Que proposez-vous mon Seigneur?" demanda le dirigeant, heureux de savoir qu'il n'allait pas à assumer toute la responsabilité.

"D'abord, je ne veux pas placer tout ma confiance dans les Détraqueurs, alors je voudrais que vous augmentez les tours de garde humaines. D'autre part, je voudrais que vous demandez aux gobelins de Gringotts s'ils ont des idées pour augmenter la sécurité existante, et ceci à condition que cela ne porte pas atteinte aux protections déjà mises en place, et je voudrais qu'ils réalises leurs idées à l'aide de leur magie gobeline. "

"Pourquoi utiliser les gobelins, mon Seigneur, pour les sorts ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des sorciers ordinaires ?" demanda l'homme, curieux de connaître le raisonnement.

"Plus grande est la variété des protections et d'enchanteurs, et plus il y sera difficile d'y pénétrer et à fortiori de s'y évader. Je voudrais également que vous vérifiez auprès de tous les prisonniers leur capacité Animagus."

"Pourquoi mon Seigneur ? "demanda l'homme avide de méthode pour augmenter la réputation de sa prison.

"Sirius Black était en mesure d'utiliser cette capacité afin de conjurer les effets de Détraqueurs et éventuellement à s'échapper de l'île" Harry s'arrêta et réfléchi deux secondes "Je voudrais également les documents nécessaires pour faire de lui un citoyen libre de l'île."

"Mais ... pourquoi mon Seigneur ? C'est l'homme qui aurait trahi vos propres parents" demanda le directeur, confus du soudain pardon de son maître contre l'un des hommes les plus haïs dans le monde des sorciers.

"C'était mon parrain, il était même un père pour moi et il a été emprisonné injustement " Harry eut un sourire triste: "Je ne peux plus faire grand-chose maintenant pour lui, mais je peux lui redonner sa liberté à titre posthume, et dans cet esprit je voudrais que tous les prisonniers actuels ainsi que nos futurs résidents soient interrogé sous Veritaserum pour assurer leur culpabilité ou leur innocence. "

"Oui, mon Seigneur… Est-ce tout ?" demanda le directeur dont les pensées fonctionnant à cent à l'heure.

"Je veux que tous les prisonniers soient vérifié une fois par semaine voire deux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'aient pas été remplacés. C'est ainsi que Barty Croupton Jr. a été en mesure de prendre la fuite." Après un court instant de réflexion : "Renseignez- vous et recrutez des agents pénitentiaires moldus, afin d'intégrer certaines de leurs idées en matière de sécurité plus terre à terre qui leur est familier, je ne veux pas que des méthodes magiques pour assurer la captivité de nos hôtes. "

"Oui, mon Seigneur " répondit l'homme, qui écrivait toutes ces instructions. "Si je peux me permettre, comment pouvez vous savoir tout cela mon Seigneur ?"

«La plupart des évadés ont essayé de me tuer à un moment ou un autre, en commençant par Croupton " répondit sèchement Harry "Aussi n'hésitez pas à adopter toutes les mesures que vous jugerez nécessaires, afin de rendre notre prison encore plus sure."

"Ce sera fait, mon Seigneur", déclara l'homme maintenant debout "Avec votre permission, je vais prendre congé afin de promulguer vos mesures de sécurité."

"Faites" dit Harry avec un clin d'œil et un sourire, puis se tournant vers son assistante "Que dois-je faire d'autre aujourd'hui Becky?"

"Vous avez vos leçons avec Mme Tonks dans une demi-heure Harry "répondit-elle après avoir vérifié son livre "Ensuite, vous aurez vos cours avec le Sergent Fletcher."

"Donc, une journée typique, en somme ?"

"Oui Harry" dit-elle en opinant de la tête.

A pas lents, ils ont fait leur chemin vers la salle où Harry prenait ses leçons de métamorphomagie avec Tonks.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui trébuche dans les couloirs les a avertis de l'arrivée de L'Auror maladroite.

"Bonjour" dit gaiement Tonks au moment où elle entra dans la pièce "Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le changement de taille de votre nez."

La leçon se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que… "Hey Seigneur, comment suis-je censée vérifier vos progrès, si je ne peux jamais voir votre visage ?"

"Vous avez raison Tonks, que suis je bête… " répondit-il calmement.

C'est alors que Tonks pu voir, pour la première fois, l'actuel Lord Azkaban. Ses hautes pommettes aristocratiques contribuaient à l'éclaircissement de son visage, deux yeux bleus perçants la regardaient fixement d'au-dessous ses sombres cheveux noirs et au centre de son visage était le plus grand et grotesque nez qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, Tonks" dit-il en ignorant son fou rire, "J'ai encore un peu de travail à faire avant que je sois capable de maîtriser cette partie du corps. "

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Tonks après avoir récupère son sang-froid " Cela m'a pris une éternité pour obtenir un nez droit, sans compter que le travail que vous avez effectué à vos yeux compense le nez imparfait."

"Mes yeux?" répondit Harry avec hésitation, inquiets qu'il puisse être repéré.

"Ouais, la façon dont vos pupille sont fendus est assez effrayante" répondit Tonks avec un sourire: "Je devrais peut être essayer, un de ces jours."

"Ah" dit Harry avec plus de confiance "Ce n'est pas une métamorphose ordinaire due au fait que les pupilles soient fendues, mais c'est l'une des choses qui me marquent comme un être un peu différent de la plupart des gens."

OoOoO

A la prison le directeur riait sous cape avec allégresse, pendant qu'il observait le dernier des Détraqueurs se sceller dans l'un des murs de la section de haute sécurité de la prison. Ils paieraient pour toujours le prix de leur trahison envers leur maître légitime en faveur d'un obscur Seigneur et leur présence dans ces murs signifiait que la prison ne perdrait pas leurs services.

Faisant son chemin de cellule en cellule, il commença à vérifier qu'aucun de ses prisonniers ne se soit enfuis, souriant, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son seigneur tôt dans la journée.

Au début il avait été inquiet, lorsque le seigneur d'Azkaban avait commencé à apporter des modifications à la prison, des années à faire face à des incompétents assignés par le ministère l'avait rendu las face aux instructions de ceux qui n'avaient jamais la prison, mais après avoir entendu ces suggestions, il était devenu extatique.

Non seulement le Seigneur d'Azkaban lui donnait des suggestions qui avaient du mérite, mais il laissait les mains libre au directeur pour les améliorer.

Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les raisons derrière les suggestions, la raison pour laquelle il savait tant de choses sur la sécurité de la prisons, chaque prisonnier évadé avait été relié à lui, les deux seuls évadés qui ont réussis sans aide de la part du personnel avaient tenté de tuer ou de protéger son Seigneur.

Au moment où il avait entendu tous cela, tous les doutes sur son nouveau Seigneur comme quoi il pourrait être n'importe qui, s'étaient évaporés parce que tout avait un sens. L'île avait permis à Sirius Black de s'échapper, car elle avait détecté le besoin de Sirius de protéger son vrai maître et lorsque Crouch s'était évadé, il avait utilisé son premier moment de liberté dans une tentative pour se venger de son geôlier.

À ce moment-là, rempli d'orgueil, il ré-avoua ses vœux à son Seigneur, seul vrai maître d'Azkaban. Puisse-t-il faire un long règne.

Retour dans le Surrey.

Dudley ne passait pas un bon moment.

"Ainsi vous dites que votre criminel de cousin était responsable de tout ?" demanda l'inspecteur en chef Wallace de sa voix la plus sincère," Cela a dû être terrible de vivre dans la peur."

"Ça l'a été monsieur" répondit Dudley avec de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues "ce n'était pas si mal lorsque mon père pouvait encore l'enfermer dans son placard, mais depuis qu'il a commencé à traîner avec tous ces phénomènes, papa a eu peur de faire quoi que se soit."

"Parlez-moi de ce placard" demanda l'inspecteur "Cela pourrait être important pour nous de le savoir lorsque nous ferions le profil de ce mécréant."

"Oui Monsieur" déclara Dudley en cachant son sourire "jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans, il avait l'habitude de vivre dans le placard sous l'escalier, et mon père l'enfermait à chaque fois qu'il se conduisait mal."

"Une chose sensée à faire, j'en suis sûr", dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil "maintenant parlez moi de ces monstres, ils sont une sorte de gang, non ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr" la voix de Dudley s'est fissurée comme s'il avait peur de continuer "Je sais juste que cet été, ils ont dit à mon père que si mon cousin était forcé à faire beaucoup trop de chose ils viendraient s'expliquer avec nous."

"C'est terrible" répondit l'inspecteur en secouant la tête, dégoûté qu'une telle chose puisse se produire "Où est votre cousin maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas, il a disparu il y a quelques semaines" sourit Dudley tout cela était si facile, quelques fausses larmes et voilà : le blâme était sur Harry. Il serait dans la rue en un rien de temps "Est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant ?"

"Pas encore Dudley, il y a encore quelques petites choses sur lesquelles nous devons travailler" faisant signe à un des gardes de ramener ce gros garçon dans sa cellule "Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Dudley en attendant essayez de vous reposer un peu. "

Ignorant les protestations de ce garçon au moment il était conduit hors de la salle, Wallace fronça ces sourcils, ce qui avait commencé comme un cas d'achat de substances illicite est rapidement devenu une enquête sur un assassinat possible.

En soupirant, il rassembla ses papiers. L'assassinat ou la fugue. Voilà la fin des choses terribles qui étaient arrivées à ce pauvre garçon nommé Harry Potter. L'inspecteur en chef Wallace avait juré qu'il rendrait justice au jeune Harry et qu'il mènerait en justice les Dursley.

OoOoO

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère "Qu' entendez-vous par « les Détraqueurs sont partis » ?" dit-il d'une voix douce, propice à la confession.

"Ils sont partis mon Seigneur", déclara le Mangemort de faible niveau, baisant l'ourlet de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres "ils sont partis tôt ce matin."

Il cligna des yeux "Vous trouverez où sont partis les Détraqueurs, ou je vous montrerai à quel point je suis mécontent face l'échec."

"Oui mon Seigneur", répondit le Mangemort, pressé de quitter la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres "Je vais le découvrir immédiatement."

Cela n'a pas été pas un bon mois pour Voldemort : d'abord sa plus grande source de financement avait disparu. Maintenant les Détraqueurs s'étaient évaporés. Qu'est ce que cela va être la prochaine fois ?

Lorsqu'il découvrira la cause de ses problèmes, il consacrera davantage de ressources pour assurer leur mort. Oh oui ! beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais mis pour avoir la mort d'une personne. Sauf peut être Dumbledore et le morveux Potter.

Et penser au marmot Potter lui rappela quelque chose, l'anniversaire du garçon était bientôt et il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour commémorer l'occasion.

Autour de son manoir, ses serviteurs se tapirent dans l'ombre pendant que son rire sinistre inondait sa demeure.

OoOoO

Au siège de l'Ordre du Phénix, une réunion avait lieu.

"Vous avez vu son visage ?" demanda Albus avec intérêt "Comment est-il ?"

"Il a des traits très fins, mais il y a une chose bizarre, ce sont ses yeux" répondit Tonks après un moment de réflexion," Ses pupilles sont fendues, comme chez un chat ou un serpent."

"Intéressant… Je vous remercie Mme Tonks" Albus se tourna afin d'aborder certains des autres membres de l'Ordre "Qu'en pensez-vous Remus ? Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer?"

"Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps avec le Seigneur d'Azkaban, car j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dans la bibliothèque" répondit Remus "C'est tout simplement incroyable de voir comme elle est grande, le bibliothécaire ne tarit pas d'éloge. Cependant cela ne nous aide pas plus. "

"Arthur ?"

"J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps sur l'île avec sa garde" informa Arthur avec un sourire "Avec eux de notre côté, nous ne pouvons pas perdre, la plupart d'entre eux sont d'anciens Aurors ou des Langues-de-plomb ; et le reste est tout aussi bon."

"Bon travail. Severus, quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"Les Détraqueurs ont quitté le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme vous l'aviez prédit." déclara l'espion "Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a aussi un peu de difficulté avec son financement, il a eu une discussion avec Draco dans ses appartements pendant un certain temps et, basé sur mon expérience personnelle, cela laisserait entendre qu'il a fait preuve de créativité dans ses punitions. "

«Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a des problèmes financiers, dans ce cas-là ?" Questionna l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

"Parce que." répondit Rogue en ricanant "Jusqu'à présent, la seule utilisation qu'il avait du garçon était son argent et la punition de ce dernier indiquerait que quelque s'est mal passé "

"Toutefois" ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion "Le fait que Draco soit resté vivant suggère qu'il ait pu fournir au seigneur des ténèbres une autre raison pour que son existence continue "

"Je vous remercie Severus, l'Ordre apprécie vos efforts" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire "Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles d'Harry?"

Regardant chacun des membres de l'Ordre autour de la table, en espérant que l'un d'eux pourrait avoir une petite nouvelle.

"Très bien" dit tristement Albus "Je mets fin cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix."

* * *

N'oubliez pas le mot de la fin !


	7. Sauvetage

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

**Beta :Owlceltlou Trekker**

**Parution :1 Chapitre par mois(je bosse l été et des septembre je suis en l'école donc cela est difficile de traduire sa plus vite )**

* * *

Percy était assis à son bureau, celui à côté du bureau du ministre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'approche de son père, qui se força à sourire.

"Bonjour Percy." Arthur essaya de sourire, au moment où il salua son fils, "comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais parfaitement bien père, si vous venez pour rencontrer le ministre, je crains que je vais devoir vous demander de prendre rendez-vous." Percy s'arrêta pour regarder son père par-dessus ses lunettes", il est très occupé et vous, les travailleurs, devraient réaliser qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de vos mesquines préoccupations."

"Ce n'ai pas pour lui que je suis venu Percy, je suis venu pour te parler."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi nous aurions à discuter père, nous avons tous deux énoncer nos points de vue et ce, de manière parfaitement clair."

"Mais sûrement te rends-tu compte que le ministre a eu tort?" déclara désespérément Arthur, "sûrement que tu réalises que tu as eu tort, s'il te plaît reviens à la maison. Tu manques à ta mère?"

"Le ministre a jugé bon de me mettre dans la confidence à ce sujet père." répondit Percy avec un sourire narquois, " il ne se préoccupait, lui, que du bien des sorciers lambda en tentant d'éviter la panique, quelque chose que cet arrogant garçon et ce vieux fou du haut de tour de Poudlard semble peut disposés à envisager."

Percy ressentit un pincement de culpabilité en voyant son père hors de lui, il ne demandait rien de mieux que de pleurer et de tout dire à son père, de faire partie de la famille à nouveau mais il ne pouvait pas le faire.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard Percy vérifia sa montre et hocha la tête avec satisfaction, il avait travaillé exactement une heure et quinze minutes après son heure de départ, assez pour donner l'impression qu'il était un travailleur acharné, mais pas assez pour ennuyer quiconque.

Prenant un morceau de papier, il rédigea un rapport sur les récents problèmes que le ministre avait eus avec son image publique, ainsi qu'une liste de solutions possibles, regardant le papier une fois qu'il eut fini. Il nota avec satisfaction que le document était rempli de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de le jeter.

En sortant du bureau, il fit en sorte de froisser le rapport en boule pour ensuite le glisser dans la poche gauche de son pantalon.

Son itinéraire de retour ce soir-là l'emmena à travers un parc, et il jeta son rapport froissé dans la troisième poubelle au coin nord-est du parc.

Il espérait juste que l'information codée dans le rapport était suffisamment importante pour justifier les sacrifices qu'il faisait.

Il commençait à penser qu'on pourrait le soupçonner, mais il avait rejeté tous les risques que son organisation lui avait décrite, il avait renoncé à tout pour s'assurer que son employeur recevrait un flux constant d'informations; ses amis, sa famille, et ... Penny.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail, à cause d'elle qu'il devait le conserver à jamais, il avait renoncé à tout et maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était sa mission.

Entrant dans son appartement, il dit, plaintivement «Je suis à la maison» en espérant entendre la réponse joyeuse de sa petite amie, mais comme toujours, il n'avait pas de réponse, pas depuis que Penny était partie.

Abaissant ses épaules, il repoussa l'envie de pleurer, la mise à l'écart de Penny était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais fait, mais à la fin c'était la bonne décision. Au moins, de cette façon, elle serait en sécurité.

Plus tard, au moment où il mangea son repas froid, seul dans son appartement, Percy se demandait si le monde des sorciers appréciait les hommes comme lui, des hommes qui étaient prêts à renoncer à tout pour assurer leur sécurité, des hommes dont les noms ne sauront jamais mentionnés nulle part.

Il n'y avait aucune joie chez Percy, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin et il se maudit lorsque surgit dans son esprit la pensée de la correspondance avec Penny.

Rassemblant ses affaires, il enfila de nouveau son masque de petit-arrogant-cireur-de-botte et partit travailler en priant pour que ce ne soit pas son dernier jour.

OoO

A Caer Azkaban, Harry se réveillait également, prêt pour un nouveau jour rempli d'interminables réunions et d'exercices.

Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait "qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, Becky?"

"La guilde des marchands a demandé une audience", déclara Becky après avoir vérifié dans son livre, "ils veulent vous présenter une pétition pour la suspension temporaire des droits de douane sur les marchandises importées".

"Quelles seraient les implications de cette suspension temporaire, Becky?"

"Je crois qu'ils ont en fait la demande, en réponse à vos ordres pour moderniser la prison : si les tarifs étaient retirés pour la phase de début de la construction, alors ils seraient en mesure d'augmenter leurs marges de profit par un grand pourcentage."

"Avez-vous une opinion à ce sujet, Becky?" Demanda Harry, avide de son conseil.

"Je suggère que vous le fassez, Harry. La perte de recettes serait négligeable pour vous, par rapport à la récompense potentielle", répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

"Quelle sorte de récompense ?" Demanda Harry un peu perplexe: "Je pensai que j'allais perdre des revenus."

"Oui, vous allez en perdre, Harry, mais la guilde des marchands vous sera profondément redevable avec les économies qu'elles réalisera."

"A quoi sert cette taxe, normalement?"

" Elle avait été initialement mise en place dans un rôle protecteur, pour l'aide au développement de l'île." répondit Becky, " et je crois que la guilde demande la suspension en raison du potentiel d'avantages temporaires."

" Rédigez le projet de loi permettant une suspension temporaire, mais ajoutez l'amendement avant que le tarif puisse être suspendu pour un article, ils devront d'abord s'assurer qu'aucune source locale ne puisse les fournir, de cette façon nous pouvons maintenir les deux côtés heureux, je pense." reprit Harry avec un hochement de tête "Voyez-vous des problèmes avec cela Becky?"

"Non, Harry, je crois que ça marchera."

"Bon, allons à cette rencontre maintenant, afin d'avoir une certaine pratique."

La rencontre avec le représentant des intérêts mercantiles d'Azkaban se passa bien, et Harry pu aller s'exercer en duel beaucoup plus rapidement, qu'il n'avait pensé.

"Encore une fois " exigea le sadique salaud. "Allez mon Seigneur, comment espérez-vous réussir vos objectifs, si vous ne pouvez pas courir vers le haut d'une minables colline ?"

" Cela devient un peu difficile au bout de la dixième fois," marmonna Harry dans son souffle au moment où il approchait de son entraîneur. Tapant un sprint, il réussi à aller à mi-chemin du parcourt, avant de perde son élan.

Maudissant son professeur, il alla jusqu'au sommet, avant de se retourner pour aller à côté de son entraîneur.

Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, un regard sur le visage béat de son bourreau qui le renvoya remonter la pente maudite "N'oubliez pas de sécuriser vos adversaires tombés par vous, mon Seigneur !" lui rappela l'homme derrière lui, alors qu'il était retourné à son ascension.

Il revint une seconde fois vers l'homme qui lui fit signe de prendre une « bonne position de duel» et les sorts commencèrent à voler.

"Excellent, mon Seigneur", Répondit l'homme avec peu d'enthousiasme, tandis qu'il prenait sa baguette au désormais grimaçant Harry. "Je dois admettre, Monsieur, que j'étais un peu inquiété que vous ne puissiez pas maintenir vos compétences, après vous avoir fatigué."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Harry.

"Que je vous enseignais à vous battre en duel alors que vous étiez fatigué, monsieur» dit-il "On n'a pas toujours le luxe d'aller au combat totalement reposé."

"C'est bon à ..." Harry s'est tu lorsuqe sa boucle d'oreille attira son attention.

"Harry," la voix d'Hermione semblait plus effrayée que jamais. "Des Mangemorts ont brisé les protections que l'Ordre avait mis sur la maison de mes parents et vont commencer à attaquer, je n'arrive pas entrer en contact avec Ron."

"Calme-toi Hermione," dit Harry en espérant que sa voix ne véhicule pas son inquiétude, en se tournant vers son assistante. "Appelez moi dès maintenant Maxwell et dit lui d'amener tout ce dont il a besoin pour capturer quelque Mangemorts chez Hermione."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, l'aide est en chemin." Il prit une profonde inspiration, "Je vais devoir arrêter de parler avec toi pendant que je prends soin de certaines choses, reste juste calme et tout ira bien."

Une douzaine de pops alertèrent Harry de la présence de son Commandant de la Garde, et de plusieurs de ses hommes. " Maxwell, je veux que vous arrêter une attaque dont la cible est la demeure des Granger avec un nombre inconnu de Mangemorts, si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes, je veux un prisonnier ou deux, mais votre priorité est la sécurité de la famille Granger et de vos hommes. "

"Comme vous le voulez mon Seigneur"

Hermione était inquiète, pensant logiquement qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'Harry soient en mesure d'appeler l'aide de l'Ordre assez tôt pour sauver sa famille. Assise seule dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas comment dire à ses parents que les protections étaient brisées et qu'ils étaient attaqués.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que ses parents furent poussés dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant pour la fin.

"Par les ordres du Seigneur Azkaban, et pour votre propre sécurité, vous êtes condamnés à rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à la cessation des hostilités", commanda une jeune voix féminine.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, ce n'était pas la façon dont devait agir un Mangemort. En regardant la source de la voix, elle fut surprise de constater une jolie jeune fille d'environ son âge. "qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis la servante personnelle du Seigneur Azkaban, son assistante," la fille répondit sans aucune fierté, "et j'ai été chargée de votre sécurité pendant que mon Seigneur détruit de la vermine à l'extérieur."

"Le seigneur Azkaban?" Demanda Hermione, incrédule, "J'ai toujours pensé que les histoires du Seigneur immortel d'Azkaban n'étaient rien de plus qu'un mythe."

"Le Seigneur Azkaban est tout sauf un mythe", répondit la jeune fille un peu plus chaleureuse. " Il est un dirigeant grandiose et extrêmement noble pour avoir pris un intérêt personnel pour votre sécurité, milady."

A l'extérieur Harry était dans son élément, il avait choisi d'accompagner l'assaut contre les Mangemorts et il vit avec satisfaction ses hommes écraser les derniers résistants.

"Le commandant de Maxwell vous complimente," dit nerveusement un jeune garde pour attirer l'attention de Harry, " Le rapport indique que nous avons fait quatre prisonniers et tué deux Mangemort, mon Seigneur."

"Des pertes de notre côté ?" Demanda Harry, inquiet pour la sécurité de ses hommes.

"Rien de grave mon Seigneur."

"Bien. Informez le commandant de Maxwell, que je suis assez satisfait des résultats de ce peu d'action."

Hermione regarda tout cela depuis sa fenêtre. Quelque chose chez ce personnage central lui était familier, son visage était familier, mais quelque chose sur la façon dont il bougeait, comme si elle devait découvrir grâce à cela son identité. Elle sut d'où elle semblait le connaître.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, il vint à elle, ignorant les protestations de la femme envoyé pour la protéger, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et sortit de la maison.

"Comment as-tu pu te mettre en danger comme ça?" cria Hermione. "Sais-tu combien j'ai été inquiète pour toi ?"

Les gardes d'Azkaban regardèrent, en état de choc avec tout de même une touche d'amusement, comment une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus commençait à avancer et à réprimander leur Seigneur.

Leur inattention momentanée était tout ce qui était nécessaire pour Antonin Dolohov pour faire son coup.

Le Mangemort s'était caché dans les buissons au moment de l'attaque dans l'espoir de pouvoir préparer leur fuite, mais maintenant, maintenant il avait une meilleure idée.

Il ne savait pas comment cette petite garce avait survécu à son premier sortilège, mais avec la puissance qu'il allait mettre dans le second, elle ne serait pas capable de répéter le tour.

Quelques instants après un sort éclata de sa baguette, suivit d'une douzaine de stupéfix touchant son corps, mais bien sûr il était alors trop tard.

Hermione n'avait rien vu de tout cela, car alors que le sortilège se rapprochait d'elle, juste avant l'impact, elle fut jetée au sol par l'impact d'un autre corps sur le sien.

En levant les yeux pour voir son sauveur, elle fut surprise de constater que c'était la fille de tout à l'heure "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous jeter devant un sort qui m'était destiné ?"

"Mon Seigneur m'a ordonné de vous garder en sécurité", la fille haleta au travers de respirations laborieuses," alors je dois le faire même si cela me coûter la vie."

Harry ne vit rien de tout cela, car en ce moment il avançait sur la forme tombée de Dolohov.

"Stop". Il cria-t-il aux hommes rassemblés autour de la forme stupéfiée du Mangemort. "Ne le tuez pas, ainsi ai-je commandé."

"Mais mon Seigneur", protesta l'un des gardes surpris. "Il nuit à l'une d'entre nous, il mérite de mourir."

"Non, il mérite bien pire." Répondit Harry avec un sourire sinistre, "Je veux qu'il vienne à Azkaban pour un apprentissage qui va durer plusieurs années sur : pourquoi me fâcher est une mauvaise idée."

"Oui mon Seigneur," répondit le garde maintenant heureux, "Cela sera fait comme vous l'avez ordonné."

Se précipitant pour aller près de la jeune fille tombée, Harry la trouva bercée dans les bras d'Hermione. "Becky ?" lui dit-il doucement lui prenant la main "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Je vais bien, mon Seigneur," dit-elle toussant un peu de sang, puis dans un murmure effrayé, "s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas."

"Je ne vais nulle part." murmura-t-il pour rassurer la fille effrayée, "J'ai besoin d'un guérisseur maintenant."

OoO

Le guérisseur s'est avéré être un jeune homme d'apparence compétent. Déchirant la robe longue pour avoir une meilleure vue de la blessure il fut surpris de trouver un gilet endommagé en peau de dragon plutôt que de la chair détériorée, ce qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Après avoir soigneusement enlevé la veste, il jeta quelques charmes de diagnostic pour vérifier l'étendue des blessures. "Bonnes nouvelles, mon Seigneur, tout ce qu'elle a sont quelques côtes brisées."

"Est-elle en danger?" demanda le Seigneur d'Azkaban concerné.

"Pas vraiment mon Seigneur", répondit l'homme, absorbé par son travail. "Une de ses côtes a perforé son poumon, mais avec moi ici, cela ne va pas causer de problèmes."

Pendant que le jeune homme travaillait, Harry continua de tenir la main de son assistante, en lui assurant à plusieurs reprises que les choses allaient s'arranger.

" J'ai fini mon Seigneur", déclara respectueusement le jeune guérisseur, "elle a juste besoin de quelques jours de repos et elle ira très bien."

"Maxwell," cria Harry d'une voix remplie d'autorité.

"Oui mon Seigneur?" répondit L'homme, en marchant vers le groupe.

"Ramener tous les prisonniers capturés à Azkaban, et découvrez comment ils ont su où trouver cette maison. Laissez un des mangemorts capturés au ministère, après son interrogatoire " après un moment de réflexion il ajouta, "mettez en place une surveillance constante sur cette maison .Je ne veux pas une répétition de cet incident. "

"Oui mon Seigneur. Est-ce tout ?"

"Je vais convoquer mon carrosse pour ramener Becky sur l'île, de sorte que je vous passe les commandes. Faites ce que vous pensez nécessaire et vous me ferez un rapport quand vous rentrerez."

Levant un bras Harry, à claquer c'est doigt comme Becky lui avait appris à faire cette première journée, puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son carrosse.

"Attends," cria Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami entrer dans son carrosse noir. "Je viens avec toi."

"Mais Hermione, que vont en penser tes parents?" Demanda Harry en espérant qu'elle ne puisse venir.

"Ils iront bien, j'ai dit à un de tes des hommes de leur dire que je partais avec toi." dit elle montant dans le carrosse pour se caler dans le siège en face de lui , "et ce gentil commandant Maxwell m'a dit qu'il serait heureux de prendre mes affaires avant de partir."

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix dans le domaine, Harry ferma la porte de son carrosse et ordonna au chauffeur de les ramener chez lui.

* * *

Merci a se qui me laisse des commentaire.

Amicalement Julien


	8. Révélations

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

**Beta : Sans Beta ****si vous voyais des problèmes merci de me les signaler et desoler pour les faute et les quelque problème de tournure**

**Parution :1 Chapitre par mois**

* * *

"Comment va t elle?" Questionna d'Hermione en rompant le silence.

"Elle dort en ce moment." Harry regarda affectueusement la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, "j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a inspiré une telle dévotion pour qu'elle soit prêt à mourir pour obéir à mes ordre."

"Que veux-tu dire sous tes ordres?" a demandé Hermione.

"Elle travaille pour moi", répondit Harry. "Je suis le Seigneur de Caer Azkaban et elle est mon serviteur."

"Ne joue pas a se jeu Harry." Dit Hermione sa voix montant dans les aigus, "Je sais que tu ne peux pas être le Seigneur Azkaban".

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité, "est-il si difficile de croire que « le grand Harry Potter» puisse être associée à autant de magie noire?"

"Non, c'est parce que le Seigneur d'Azkaban n'est pas humain." Dit Hermione qui commençait à avoir peur qu'Harry puisse dire la vérité. "En troisième année quand les Détraqueurs été a l'école, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur eux, je voulais trouver un moyen sur de te protéger."

Hermione commencé à hyper ventiler, " et l'une des choses que j'ai apprises est qu'aucun humain ne pourra jamais contrôle les Détraqueurs, les livres ont tous convenu que seul le Seigneur Immortel de l'île d'Azkaban arrive toujours a leur inspirer la peur à tel point que les Détraqueurs se soumettre à lui , seul un autre démon plus puissant pourrait les forcer à faire ce qu'il dit. "

"Je suis le Seigneur d'Azkaban Hermione," dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

«Mais comment Harry?" Puis d'une petite voix elle ajouté, "tu n'es pas un démon n'est ce pas?"

"Tout ce que tu lis n'est pas forcement vrai Hermione, tu sais ça?" Harry secouant la tête, "et le Seigneur d'Azkaban peut être autre chose que l'homme mythique décrit par tes chère livre"

"Mais tous les livres sont d'accord sur ce sujet," a répondu tranquillement Hermione.

"Ils ont eu tort, pourquoi me crie tu dessus de toute façon?" Harry su qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question dès qu'il a vu une étincelle dans les yeux de son amie

"Pourquoi suis je si en colère?" a répondu Hermione d'une voix basse, voir dangereuse, "pourquoi suis je un peu contrarié a toi sujet?"

"Oui", répondit calmement Harry.

"Pourquoi a tu fait quelque chose de si dangereux?" a pratiquement hurlé Hermione, "savez-tu ce qui aurait pu t arriver s'il…"

"Oui je sais" dit fermement Harry interrompant sa tirade, en regardant de façon significative son assistant entrain de dormir "oui je sais."

Le reste du voyage c'est passée dans le silence, l'un contemplant les changements de son amie, l'autre envisageant la puissance effrayante qu'avait été donné a Harry pour que le peuple d'Azkaban meure a sa demande.

Becky se réveilla pour se sentir au chaud et en sécurité, en ouvrant les yeux, elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage de son Seigneur.

"Tu es réveillé?" Salua joyeusement Harry, "nous venons d'arriver au château et j'ai juste à te mettre au lit."

"Oui mon Seigneur", répondit Becky en tentant de se lever.

La merveilleuse sensation de chaleur c'est serrée autour d'elle, "N'essaye même pas, tout se que tu doit faire est de te relaxer et des que je peux je te met au lit."

"Mais mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas bien" protesta t elle faiblement, "je vais aller à pied jusqu'à mon lit."

"Non, tu ne dois pas marcher et c'est un ordre."

Hochant faiblement la tête Becky c'est simplement blotti contre la chaleur et s'est rendormi.

Hermione perdue dans ses pensées suivit Harry alors qu'il porter son serviteur blessés à travers le labyrinthe qu'était les salles de Caer Azkaban.

"Pourrais-tu ouvrir cette porte Hermione?"

Surpris elle leva la tête le forçant à répéter sa demande ", d'accord, quelle est cette endroit?"

"Ma chambre", répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Laisse-moi mettre Becky au lit et nous pourrons parler."

"Tu vas la mettre dans ton lit?"

"Non, je vais la mettre dans son lit." Répondit Harry, au moment où il poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Becky.

Doucement, il a enlevé ses bottes et le reste de ses vêtements déchirés avant de la placer sous les couvertures et de la border.

Tenant sa main sur sa bouche pour signifier le silence, il fit signe à Hermione de sortie de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Je ne peux pas le croire." siffla Hermione ", pourquoi fais-tu ca Harry? Faire dormir cette pauvre fille dans la petite chambre attenante a la tienne, Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisse agir de la sorte."

"Parce que si je ne lui permettent pas de dormir là , je vais la trouver en train de dormir devant la porte de mes appartement le lendemain", répondit Harry calmement.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Hermione, sa colère calmer.

"Ma première nuit ici, j'ai demandé à rester seule, elle a sourit, me salua, sorti et a dormi en travers de ma porte a même le sol " dit Harry regardant le vide.

"A tu essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle n'a pas à faire tout cela?" Demanda Hermione avec sympathie.

"J'ai essayé." Dit Harry, la tête dans ses mains " Mais elle arrive toujours à interpréter mes ordre de façon a signifier ce qu'elle veut et si elle n'y arrive pas elle dit que c'est inapproprié et donc elle rejette l'ordre."

Harry se frotta les yeux avec lassitude," Pourrons nous finir cette discussion demain matin Hermione, je suis tellement fatiguée en ce moment."

"Ok Harry."A-t-elle répondu, d'une certaine manière elle ne pensait pas qu'il parle d'un besoin de sommeil.

"La porte à gauche de celle-ci est une autre chambre que tu peux utiliser si tu veux," dit-il en enlevant ses bottes ", nous continuerons cette discussion dans la matinée."

Harry se réveilla pour trouver une Becky tout pale debout a sa place habituelle, "bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi?"

"Que fais-tu hors de ton lit?"

"Je crois que je vais assez bien pour reprendre mes fonctions habituelles," dit-elle en ayant du mal à tenir debout. "Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner?"

"Que tu retourne au lit." Répondit Harry: "Je ne veux pas que tu te re-blesse toi-même."

"Je vais bien mon Seigneur, ce n'est rien," dit-elle rapidement.

Harry sorti du lit et plaça Becky à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, "tu ne bouge pas de cet endroit jusqu'à mon retour c'est un ordre."

"Oui Harry," répondu-t-elle docilement, "si telle est ta commande."

Marchant jusqu' à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione il lui a toqué un coup rapide ", tu es réveillé Hermione?"

"Oui, entre Harry"

"Je vais commander le petit déjeuner dans ma chambre afin de garder un œil sur Becky pour éviter qu'elle ne se déplace pas trop, veux-tu te joindre à nous?"

"Ok j'arrive", répondu-t elle d'une voix un peu morne encore dépassés par les événements.

Faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir Becky qui luttait pour sortir.

"Coucher". Dit Harry avec de la colère dans sa voix ", tu te reposeras jusqu'à ce que tu soient guéri ne t'en déplaise."

"Mais mon Seigneur, il n'est pas approprié pour le serviteur de rester assis lorsque votre seigneurie entre dans la pièce."

"Il l'est si tu est blessé." Répondis Harry doucement, puis avec un peu d'exaspération ", et je t'ai dit que c'était ok pour que tu m'appelle Harry autour d'Hermione, tu n'as pas à m'appeler Seigneur."

"Oui mon Seigneur", dit-elle espiègle, "tu ne devais pas commander le petit déjeuner?"

Le petit déjeuner fut commandé et livré après que Becky est fait quelques notations dans son livre toujours présent avec elle.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, ils ont parler de la pluie et du beau temps, car par accord tacite de chaqu' une des partie, il faisant un effort pour éviter les sujet sérieux.

"Becky, je veux que Maxwell envoie quelqu'un pour me donner un rapport de ce qu'ils ont appris des prisonniers des qu'il peut ", et après une court réflexion " et dite a la bibliothèque qu'elle t'envoie quelques livres afin que tu ai quelque chose à lire pendant ta convalescence. "

"Mais qu'est-ce tu vas faire?" Demanda Becky, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude ", comment vas tu prendre soin de toi si je ne suis pas là pour t'aider?"

"Je vais réussir a gérer en quelque sorte, et si cela peut faire baisser ton angoisse, je te promets de rester ici autant que possible."

Hermione a regardé tout cela avec un étonnement silencieux. Elle se demander ce qui était arrivé a son ami pour qu'il passer de l'enfant quelque peu maladroit qu'elle avait connu à ce Seigneur si confiants qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

"Bibliothèque?" Demanda Hermione qui commence à s'énerver " tu a une bibliothèque?"

"J'en ai deux en réalité," répondit Harry avec un sourire "Je vais te montrer la bibliothèque principale, après ma discussion avec Maxwell."

"Il t'attend dehors Harry." Prit la parole Becky, "il vient d'arriver et il dit qu'il a quelques informations assez importantes pour toi."

"Très bien, cela te dérangerait Hermione de rester ici pour tenir compagnie à Becky pendant que je parle à Maxwell?" ordonna poliment Harry, "j'irai te montrer la bibliothèque des que j'aurai fini avec cette conversation."

Marchant vers la porte avant qu'elle eu une chance de répondre, Harry la passa rapidement. Et des celle-ci fermer il se tourna vers Maxwell lui même.

"Eh bien?"demanda t-il a cet homme, "qu'avez-vous appris."

"Pas beaucoup de chose, je le crains mon Seigneur", a répondu le chef de la garde Azkaban, "ce que nous avons appris, c'est qu'un employé du bureau personnelle du ministre vend des informations aux forces de Voldemort."

"Une idée de qui?"

"Non mon Seigneur", lui répondit l'homme ", mais l'OMSP a un agent sur place pour enquêter."

"Quesque l'OMPS?"

"OMPS est l'acronyme pour Office Ministérielle des Standard Professionnelle, pas surpris que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de eux mon Seigneur", dit le commandant avec un sourire, "Ils aiment à garder un profil bas. C'est la police ministérielle, le travail qu'ils font consiste à chercher des signes de corruption, d'espionnage, des liens avec des seigneurs des ténèbres, ce genre de chose."

"Sont-ils fiables?"

"En théorie, ils sont sous le commandement du Département des mystères et des langue de plomb mon Seigneur."

"Bon, offrais leur de partager toutes les informations de notre enquête sur le ministre."

"Vos désir sont mes ordres mon Seigneur", répondu Maxwell avec un hochement de tête.

" Bon travail Commandant, je vais vous laisse à vos devoirs."

" Mon Seigneur", salua le commandant au moment ou il prit congé.

De retour dans sa chambre Harry a trouvé les deux jeunes filles bavardant sur l'histoire de l'île, en voyant Harry Hermione a pratiquement volé hors de sa chaise dans l'excitation.

"Pouvons-nous aller à la bibliothèque maintenant?" Demanda t elle l'excitation colorant sa voix.

"Si te veux," sourit Harry. "Je reviens donc Becky reste coucher."

L'excitation d'Hermione a grandi à chaque pas qu'ils ont réalisé vers leur destination finale, elle pensait qu'elle était prête à éclater d'enthousiasme quand ils sont arrivée.

Entrant, elle a été étonnée par le nombre de livres dans la zone d'accueil qui a eux seul combler déjà ses de vœux.

"Oh Harry c'est tellement merveilleux", a-t-elle dit en jetant ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, "j'te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir amenée ici."

"Si tu a des difficultés à trouver quoi que ce soit, demande simplement a Allmus c'est le bibliothécaire en chef", puis Harry a ajouté avec un sourire, "et si jamais tu te décides à quitter cet endroit, dit a l'un des gardes de te ramener au chambres privées de son Seigneur."

Hermione hocha la tête avec excitation et s'élança pour explorer les livres que refermer cette bibliothèque.

Retour au ministère, Percy venait d'arriver pour un autre jour dans son enfer privé.

Vérifiant les dispositifs d'écoute qu'il avait placée près d'un bureau du cabinet ministérielle, il a été amusé de constater que l'homme qui occuper ce bureau été très friands de diffuser la plus part des ragots du ministère, mais il n'avait aucune preuve que cet homme faisant plus.

Il avait déjà identifié trois personne fort douteuse, mais il savait qu'il y avait encore une quatrième personne mais qui ,telle était la question, en fonction des relations et de la quantité et qualité d'informations, les fuites des bureaux du ministre indiqué qu'un groupe bien organisé était responsable et il s'est juré qu'il les trouverai, peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire.

Draco soupira de soulagement alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepté son excuse pour abaisser l'hommage offert par la famille Malefoy, ca n'avait pas été facile mais à la fin il avait du promettre un paiement forfaitaire qui correspondait a une grande part dans son héritage de la grande fortune des Black .Bien entendue cela signifier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra d'abord trouver et éliminer l'actuel chef de famille et tout les autres prétendant avant lui.

Souriant à lui-même il ricana, qu'il aimait être dans une situation gagnant-gagnant et peut-être était il temps pour lui d'assurer sa sécurité à l'éventualité d'une défaite possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Retour à la bibliothèque, Hermione a été surpris de se heurter à son ancien professeur de la Défense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin.

"Bonjour Professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici."

"Bonjour Hermione, je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris de vous voir aussi."

"J'ai subi une attaque contre ma maison donc j'ai accepté l'invitation du Seigneur d'Azkaban de rester ici pendant un petit moment pour pouvoir rester au calme."

"A-t-il fait du mal quelqu'un?" Demanda le loup-garou avec inquiétude.

"Personne, sauf les Mangemorts," répondit-elle.

"Bien", dit Remus, furieux a la pensée qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais quoi.

"Ce fut agréable de vous parler professeur, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de lecture à faire."Dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Au moment ou elle passa devant lui, les yeux de Rémus se sont ouverts d'un coup, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Harry sur elle et à en juger par l'intensité de l'effluve c'était assez récent.

Quittant la bibliothèque Remus a rapidement fait son chemin vers les quais, il devait rentrer a Grimmaud et le dire dès que possible dire à Dumbledore.

* * *

Merci aux commentateur et pour les commentaires En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Chaleureusement Julien

PS : merci Sahada , Vermillon , Deadz qui m'ont pas leur commentaires le 1er jour de publication forcé a relire ce qui ma permis de supprimer quelque erreur Mais je pense pas toute mais c'est deja sa

le nudisme n'a jamais empêcher qulqu'un a sortir du lit (lol)


	9. Citoyen Potter

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Trekker21

**Parution :1 Chapitre par mois**

* * *

"Albus" cria Remus, sa voix remplie d'excitation faisant écho dans la maison "J'ai trouvé Harry."

Aucune déclaration n'aurait pu attirer le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix aussi rapidement .Il lui fit signe silencieusement pour obtenir plus de détails.

"J'étais à la bibliothèque Azkaban lorsque je suis tombé sur… Hermione" ajouta Remus, haletant "elle a dit que sa famille avait été attaqué et qu'elle avait demandé l'asile au Seigneur d'Azkaban après avoir été sauvé par ses forces."

"Il est bon d'entendre que Mme Granger est en sécurité et que le Seigneur d'Azkaban honore ses accords mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Harry?"

"Je senti son odeur" dit Remus avec excitation "quand Hermione passait, je l'ai senti sur elle."

"Merci Remus, vous avez rendu un grand service à la lumière" sourit le vieux sorcier "maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire, est de contacter Azkaban et de réclamer qu'Harry nous soit confié."

"J'ai déjà essayé de parler à quelques gardes" déclara prudemment Remus "il y en avait quelques-uns qui ont fait le trajet en ferry avec moi mais ils se sont refusé à tout commentaire."

"Laissez. Je vais m'en occuper" répondit le vieux sorcier, les yeux pétillants "Je vais parler à Lord Azkaban lui-même et lui expliquer qu'Harry doit nous être confié."

En attendant que le loup-garou parte, il prépara ses arguments puis, une fois parti, il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée.

"Caer Azkaban" annonça-t-il dit après avoir vu le feu virer au vert.

Le visage qui apparu de l'autre extrémité de la connexion était celui d'une belle jeune sorcière, les cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère qui lui rappelait celui de son professeur de Métamorphose.

"Bonjour ma chère, je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard" dit-il avec un sourire de grand paternaliste "Je me demandais si je pouvais parler au Seigneur Azkaban?"

"Je crains que Sa Seigneurie ne soit pas disponible" répondit la jeune femme en ignorant ses tentatives pour la charmer "Mais en tant qu'assistante personnelle de Sa Seigneurie, je suis autorisée à parler en son nom."

"Oui, et bien" répondit Dumbledore, un peu énervé qu'elle ne lui montre pas l'admiration qu'il espérait recevoir dû au fait qu'elle lui parlait "J'espérais lui parler d'Harry Potter."

"Pourquoi souhaitez-vous parler de ce sujet avec à sa seigneurie ?" exigea la jeune femme.

"Eh bien, nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il a élu domicile sur l'île" dit Dumbledore dont les yeux brillaient comme des fous "et j'espérais pourvoir organiser son retour parmi nous."

"Je crains que cela soit tout à fait impossible "répondit la jeune femme, avec un visage lisse comme la pierre "Harry Potter est récemment devenu un citoyen de Caer Azkaban".

"Comment est-ce possible?" demanda un Dumbledore qui commencer à perdre son calme.

"Il y a plusieurs façons, par exemple, on peut être né sur Azkaban, ou l'on peut être un prisonnier libéré sur parole, ou alors c ..."

"Non, je demandais comment Harry est devenu un citoyen" clarifia Dumbledore.

"Je crains que cela soit impossible, il nous est interdit de parler de ces affaires", au bout d'un moment ,la jeune femme semblait avoir pris en pitié le vieux sorcier "ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sirius Black était un citoyen d'Azkaban et que Harry Potter a reçu sa citoyenneté le jour même où il est devenu le seul héritier de Sirius Black. "

"Alors, Harry a hérité de sa citoyenneté par le biais de Sirius… " déclara Dumbledore.

"Je n'ai pas dit cela, monsieur " répondit la jeune femme "comme je vous le disais, il est interdit de parler de ces affaires."

"Merci mon enfant, vous fûtes d'une grande aide pour moi et mon ordre."

"Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider un des alliés de mon Seigneur" répondit-elle avec un fort clin d'œil "Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez parler?"

"Oui, et merci encore" dit Dumbledore, au moment de couper la connexion.

Harry faillit éclater de rire après avoir coupé la connexion avec Dumbledore "vous avez été parfaite Becky, vous avez vraiment donné un aperçu de sa propre médecine au vieux bâtard."

"Je suis heureuse de vous servir, Harry" a répondu timidement la jeune femme et avec un sourire heureux "pensez-vous qu'il va comprendre?"

"Tout ce qu'il va comprendre, c'est ce que vous vouliez lui faire comprendre" Harry rayonnait de fierté: "Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans vous."

"Merci Harry" répondit-elle "n'avez-vous pas d'autres tâches pour moi?"

"Juste aller mieux" dit-il en plaisantant: "Je suis encore un peu inquiet pour vous  
et je ne vais rien faire, je ne serai de toute façon jamais capable de courir ce lieu sans votre aide."

"Vous êtes trop gentil Harry" dit-elle en rougissant: "Je suis sûr que vous pourriez régir cette île et beaucoup plus encore sans mon aide."

Choisissant de ne pas argumenter, Harry souleva son assistante pour la remettre dans son lit.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione apparu, le regard perdu avec un seul livre dans ses bras.

"Il ne m'a laissé n'en prendre qu'un" a-t-elle dit en réponse au sourcil levé d'Harry "il à déclaré qu'il faisait cette entorse au règlement que parce que je séjournais dans tes appartements."

"Et je pensais que Mme Pince était imbuvable" dit Harry en riant.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne se souciant pas de défendre le vieux bibliothécaire et alla s'installer pour lire.

"Je reviens tout de suite les filles "dit Harry "Je viens juste d'avoir une idée et je voudrais aller vérifier que c'est possible."

Marchant rapidement à travers les salles de son château, Harry arriva bientôt face à sa bibliothèque principale, après un moment de recherche il repéra la forme courbée de son bibliothécaire en chef.

"Bonjour Allmus" dit Harry "J'ai un problème et je crois que vous pourriez être en mesure de trouver une solution."

"Je ferai tout ce qui mon pouvoir pour vous aider, mon Seigneur." répondit l'antique homme.

"Je me demandais si vous connaissiez un moyen de m'aider à apprendre plus vite" demanda Harry, un sourire ne quittant pas son visage "après tout, je possède tous ces beaux livres, et j'aurais besoin d'une aide pour pouvoir tous les lire."

"Je comprends votre dilemme, mon Seigneur. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un moment pour réfléchir», après un moment de concentration, le vieux bibliothécaire poursuivi "je connais une potion qui permettrait à votre Seigneurie de lire plus rapidement et de vous concentrer davantage."

"Excellent. Savez-vous où je pourrai m'en procurer?"

" Votre Maître des Potion doit avoir un approvisionnement."

"Rien ne pourrait m'aider à mémoriser et à me rappeler les choses que je lis?"

"Je ne connais aucune potion - ou sorts - qui pourrait vous aider de cette façon, mon Seigneur. Cependant il y a un art appelé Occlumancie qui pourrait, je pense, répondre à votre besoin."

"Merci Allmus. Votre aide me fut très utile."

"Je vis pour vous servir, mon Seigneur."

Il fallu plus de temps que prévu pour trouver l'atelier du Maître de Pétion et, à sa grande surprise, il était situé dans une pièce lumineuse et aérée, et non pas un donjon humide et poussiéreux.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ?" demanda une vieille femme qui vous regardait d'une manière telle qu'elle aurait pu être la sœur de McGonagall.

" Allmus, le bibliothécaire, m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir une potion pour m'aider à lire plus vite?"

"Oui, j'ai une telle potion, mais je crains de devoir demander la permission avant de vous la donner " dit gentiment la femme.

"Est-ce que le Seigneur d'Azkaban aurait le pouvoir de donner cette permission?" Demanda Harry, perplexe.

" Bien sûr que sa seigneurie dispose d'une telle autorité" répondit brutalement la femme, scandalisée par le manque de respect d'Harry envers le Seigneur d' Azkaban.

"D'accord, vous avez ma permission pour me donner la potion" dit Harry, qui se mordais la langue pour ne pas rire.

"Que…" dit la femme en état de choc "Oh là, où sont mes lunettes ?"

Après quelques instants de vif recherche, elle mit une paire de lunettes sur son visage: "Je suis désolée, mon Seigneur, mon manque de respect n'était pas prévu et j ..."

"C'est bon" dit Harry pour l'interrompre "maintenant, qu'en est il de cette potion ?"

Harry retourna à ses quartiers quelques minutes plus tard et en ayant en toute sécurité embarqué avec lui deux doses de la potion qu'il avait eu tant de mal a obtenir.

Ouvrant la porte, il entendit la chose que tout homme redoute «... et puis il ...» La voix d'Hermione se tue au moment où elle le vit entrer "oh Salut Harry, nous parlions de toi, justement."

OoO

Eh bien, il allait bientôt connaître sa fin. Voilà ce que pensait Percy en quittant son bureau. Il avait remarqué que l'un de ses suspects, ainsi qu'un autre homme avaient montré un extraordinaire intérêt pour lui aujourd'hui, et maintenant il était suivi.

Se forcer à marcher à une allure régulière était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite et, en prétendant qu'il ne pouvait pas repérer les deux amateurs qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait quitté le ministère.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, car sa vie avait perdu tout son sens à tel point que la mort viendrait comme un communiqué de bienvenue. Jetant son papier froissé dans une poubelle, il ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir eu raison sur l'identité du dernier homme : il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir achevé sa mission.

Secouant tristement la tête, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'alerter ses supérieurs sans avertir ses poursuivants, qu'il était tout sauf un salarié normal, ruinant ainsi ses chances de les surprendre.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue à la recherche d'un endroit isolé pour en finir avec cette histoire, un calme étrange l'atteignit. Il pensa à sa famille, à Penny. Il pensa à toutes ses choses qu'il aurait pu faire mais qu'il ne fera jamais.

Marchant dans une ruelle sombre, il leur donna l'occasion qu'ils recherchaient. Résistant à l'envie de se tourner lorsqu'il entendit leurs pieds derrière lui, il marcha les yeux fixés sur la sortie. Au moins, de cette façon, aucun innocent ne sera blessé pour avoir été témoin de sa mort. Au moins, de cette façon, il ne sera pas responsable de tout autre décès, que le sien .

Le premier coup le fit pivoter, lui faisant ainsi faire face à ses agresseurs ; le second le renversa. Regardant en l'air, il vit leurs visages lorgner sur lui. Ils étaient vêtus de robes toutes noires. Percy ressentit un bref moment de joie : ses soupçons s'étaient avérés corrects, et il avait réussi à connaître l'identité du dernier complice avant sa mort, et maintenant son organisation ferait payer ses salauds.

OoO

Arthur était inquiet. Il avait entendu dire par l'un des ces contacts qu'il avait acquis au fil de ces années au ministère que son fils Percy ne s'était pas présenté au travail ce matin.

Ainsi, afin de soulager son inquiétude, il transplana immédiatement à l'appartement de son fils, en priant pour que ce dernier soit juste un peu malade.

Après avoir frapper, et qu'il ne reçu aucune réponse, il puisa dans les compétences acquise au cours de sa première profession et ouvrit la porte, se préparant psychologiquement au pire. Il entra dans le logement, et ne trouva personne.

En effectuant une fouille rapide dans l'appartement de son fils, il ne trouva aucun signe de lutte, ou d'indices sur le lieu où il pouvait être. En revanche, ce qu'il trouva, à sa grande surprise, était une photo encadrée de la famille Weasley, trônant à côté d'une photo de Penelope Clearwater sur la table de chevet de son fils.

Il lui fallu seulement un court laps de temps pour trouver l'adresse de la résidence des Clearwater et il y fit son prochain arrêt.

OoO

La demeure Clearwater s'était avérée être une grande bâtisse de briques. Marchant jusqu'à la porte, Arthur frappa et attendit une réponse.

Après quelques minutes, la porte fut ouverte par une femme sportive de son âge, les cheveux noirs bouclés que son fils avait tant aimé sur sa maîtresse. "Bonjour Madame, mon nom est Arthur Weasley, je suis l'agent de liaison du ministère avec le Seigneur d'Azkaban et je me demandais si je pouvais parler à Pénélope? "

"S'il vous plaît suivez-moi Mr Weasley. Pénélope est dans le salon."

Pénélope était assise devant une grande baie vitrée en lisant un livre. "Penny" la fille releva la tête au son de la voix de sa mère "il y a un homme du Ministère qui veut te voir."

"Oui, mon nom est Arthur Weasley, liaison ministériel avec le Seigneur d'Azkaban. Je me demandais si je pourrai avoir quelques instants de votre temps."

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil "maman si tu peux nous donner un peu d'intimité?"

"Oui chérie. Appelez-moi si vous besoin de quelque chose" dit la femme avec un hochement de tête en fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Avant que nous commencions Mr Weasley, je me demandais si je pouvais poser une question."

"Bien sûr, Mme Clearwater. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'appeler Arthur."

"Est-ce.." elle hésita "avez vous des contacts avec Percy Weasley?"

"C'est mon troisième fils" répondit Arthur, d'une voix égale.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda la jeune fille avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Je crains que c'est ce pourquoi je suis venu vous parler aujourd'hui" Il prit une grande respiration pour calmer ses nerfs avant de continuer "Percy ne s'est pas présenté au travail ce matin, et j'espérais que vous auriez pu avoir une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être. "

"Je ne sais pas, nous avons eu une dispute il y a quelques semaines, et depuis, il a refusé de me parler " dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui tombait de sa joue: "Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir moi ? Vous devez sûrement avoir une idée d'où il pourrait être. "

"Je crains que Percy lui même a été la distanciation de sa famille pendant un certain temps » , répondit Arthur avec un froncement de sourcils "et si je suis venu chez vous, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé une photo de vous sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son lit."

"Il gardait une image de moi ?" répondit-elle dans un murmure "si vous le trouvez, dites-lui que je l'aime toujours et que je veux essayer d'arranger les choses."

"Je vous le promets" dit-il debout "maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il me reste encore des endroits à vérifier."

* * *

Merci aux Commentateur


	10. Ne jamais faire du tort a un Weasley

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Trekker21(Elle n'a pas corriger ce chapitre depuis que je lui est envoie elle ne répond pas mais elle aussi est occuper ailleurs)

**Parution :Je sais je suis en retard désolé **

* * *

Arthur commençait à craindre le pire, il ne trouvait aucune raison possible à la disparition de son fils, sauf la pire.

Transplanant chez lui il s'efforça de trouver un moyen de dire à sa femme le sort possible qu'avait eu leur fils.

Entrant dans sa maison, il a été un peu surpris de voir son fils aîné Bill ", où sont Molly et les enfants?"

"Maman a pris Ron et Ginny pour aller au Chemin de Traverse" a répondu Bill" que ce qui t'amène a rentre si tôt pa?"

"Appelle Charlie et les jumeaux et dit leur de venir ici dès que possible" a répondu Arthur "Je vous dirai tout ce qui se passe quand vous serai ensemble."

" Ok pa" a déclaré Bill comprenant la gravité de la situation "Je vais les faire venir ici dès que possible."

"Bien "a déclaré Arthur se forçant à sourire: "Je dois aller au grenier pour faire un peu de ménage, mais je serai de retour dans quelques minutes."

Alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers menant au grenier, le visage d'Arthur Weasley a changé de l'expression ouverte et insouciante qu'il portait normalement à quelque chose de plus dur, plus sombre, à quelque chose qui pourrait bien appartenir à un homme qui fut autrefois le plus redouté en Europe.

Il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes de recherche avant de trouver la veille malle, enterrée derrière une ancienne boîte de décorations de Noël et caché sous un tas de chiffons de bébé et d'enfants.

Lentement, presque religieusement il l'ouvrit et commença la transformation en l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

C'est quatre fils ont été choqués par le personnage qui descendait l'escalier, vêtue d'une vieille paire de robes longues de combat en peau de dragon, ils étaient étonnés de voir les yeux de leur père regarder au loin avec un visage sans expression qui semblé avoir été taille dans du marbre.

"Garçons" le visage a parlé avec la voix de leur père: "Je vous ai appelés ici parce que quelque chose s'est passé et que Percy est manquant."

"Où allons-nous devoir le chercher en premier pa " a déclaré au nom de ses frères Bill "a nous cinq sa ne devrait pas être trop difficile a le trouver."

"Nous ne regarderons pas n'importe où, vous quatre resterai ici pour protéger votre mère et les enfants pendant que je vais cherche" regardant les visages de ses fils Arthur ramolli "si vous n'entendez pas parler de moi dans les 24 heures entrer en contact avec mon ami au ministère des Transports Magiques puis partez avec tout le monde sur l'ile d'Azkaban et demander la protection du seigneur."

"Si tu le dit papa" à commencé Gred et Forge a continué "mais pourquoi parler comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer."

"Toujours prévoir le pire" a répondu Arthur avec un sourire triste: "Je veux que vous sachiez les garçons, j'ai toujours été fier de vous et des autres et que rien de ce que vous pourriez faire ne pourra me rendre plus fière."

Regardant au loin vers l'extérieur il est partie transplaner pour le Chemin de Traverse.

"Bill, Charlie vous deux attendez ici et occupez vous de Maman" a démarré Forge "et nous nous nous occuperons de papa pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas mal a lui-même" a terminé Gred au moment ou il transplaner pour retrouver leur père.

Il a été étonnamment facile de trouver l'emplacement de leur père "mettre des sort de pistage sur les parents a été la meilleure idée que nous ayons jamais eu", a déclaré un jumeau à l'autre.

Leur recherche les a amené à l'embouchure d'une allée isolée a prés-au-lard et de l'intérieur, ils pouvaient entendre le craquement écœurant d'os être rompu "Je savais que papa aurait des ennuis sans nous" murmura un jumeau à l'autre "Emmenons le d'abords a Saint Mangouste et nous reviendrons ensuite pour savoir ce que son attaquant sait "ont-ils convenu

Sautant dans la ruelle, baguettes haute ils ont été choqués de retrouver leur père, le poing armé en arrière détenant un homme contre le mur "Papa?" ont-ils chuchoté dans la surprise.

Leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil ,Arthur répliqua"sortais de la ruelle les garçons, je ne veux pas que vous voyiez cela."

Sortant en état de choc les jumeaux ont suivi l'instruction de leur père sans arguments .

Grimaçant aux sons qui sortaient de la ruelle preuve de l'escalade de violence. Les deux jumeaux se tenaient silencieusement et ont essayé de concilier l'image de leur père avec l'homme qu'ils avaient vu dans l'allée.

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez du voir sa les garçons " la voix de leur père les fit sortir de leurs pensées "J'avais toujours espéré que je pourrais vous protéger de telles choses les enfants."

"Où as tu appris à faire ce genre de chose papa?" à demandé George surpris par le changement soudain dans l'homme qu'ils penser connaitre.

"Ce n'est rien, George, ce qui importe est que j'ai quelques pistes de plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Percy" a répondu Arthur, plus fatigué que jamais: "Je veux que vous rentrer à la maison immédiatement les garçons."

"Non papa", a déclaré Fred "nous voulons rester avec toi" à terminer George.

"Garçons" Arthur a fait une pause incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire "Percy a été attaqué et je vais devoir trouver trois hommes et ... faire des choses avec eux afin de trouver votre frère."

«Que veux-tu dire papa" ont demandé ensemble les jumeaux "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous t aider?"

"Les garçons, si vous voyez ce que je m'apprête à faire vous allez changer et cela va changer la façon dont vous me regardes", il secoua la tête tristement "et je ne veux pas être responsable de cela."

Toutes les réflexions supplémentaires ont été écourtées par l'arrivée de trois hommes en robes noires de combats "Ambassadeur Weasley?"

"C'est moi", répondit Arthur peu fatigué bougeant en même temps afin de se placer entre les trois étranges hommes et ses fils.

"Le Seigneur d'Azkaban a demandé votre présence"

"Dites-lui que je suis occupé avec une urgence familiale maintenant et que je viendrai le voir dès que j'aurais résolu ce problème ", a déclaré Arthur abaissant sa baguette "s'il vous plaît dites-lui que ce manque de respect ne lui est pas destiné, mais que je dois d'abords m'occuper de ma famille. "

"Le Seigneur Azkaban est bien conscient de l'urgence et il nous a ordonné de vous informer que sa rencontre avec vous est en relation avec votre problème, nous avons déjà été cherche le reste de votre famille ambassadeur donc si vous voudriez bien venir avec nous."

Arthur plus tard c'est rappelé que le temps qu'il a passé à attendre sur le ferry ont été les plus longues minutes de sa vie et sa peur quand au sort possible de son fils l'a empêché de poser des questions au silencieux gardes qui l'accompagnait.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du quai, Arthur a été surpris d'être accueillis par une jeune femme qu'il a reconnu comme étant l'assistant du Seigneur d'Azkaban, une jeune femme qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu sans son seigneur a tout moment.

"S'il vous plaît venez avec moi ambassadeur Weasley " a parlé Becky, son ton interdisait toute objection "Sa Seigneurie a demandé que vous soyez amené à lui des votre arrivez."

la peur d'Arthur a grandi après chaque pas de plus vers leur destination, il se souvenait des choses qu'il avait vu lors de la première montée et il a prié pour que son fils n'est pas eu a subir un sort semblable.

Au bout d'un moment, lui et ses fils ont été conduits dans une grande salle où ce trouvé déjà le reste de sa famille en train d'attendre.

Ignorant les questions de ses enfants et celle de sa femme, il attendit en silence en espérant que les nouvelles que le Seigneur a voulu partager étaient bonnes.

Arthur a presque sauté lorsque la porte a été ouverte pour permettre au Seigneur d'Azkaban d'entrer, pivotant sa tête vers le Seigneur quand celui ci est entré Arthur c'est préparés au pire.

"Je vous dois des excuses pour mon retard", a déclaré le personnage encapuchonné que la plupart des Weasley pensait être le fameux Lord Azkaban "mais j'ai été appelé a traiter une autre question se rapportant à celle sur laquelle je souhaite vous parler."

"S'il vous plaît dites-nous simplement" a dit Arthur fermant les yeux et serrant sa femme dans une étreinte "Je dois juste savoir."

"Je suis désolé pour l'inquiétude dont vous avez souffert et je vous assure que je n'ai que de bonnes nouvelles pour vous" a déclaré le Seigneur de la Forteresse d'Azkaban espérant calmer la famille "dans cet esprit, seriez vous terriblement en colère si je devais vous donner vos bonnes nouvelles d'une manière dramatique? "

"Vos gardes m'ont informé que les bonnes nouvelles concernait une affaire de ma famille?" a demandé Arthur l'espoir vibrait dans sa voix.

"Oui, et ils vous en auraient dit plus, mais à ce moment nous n'avions pas toutes les informations et je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs."

Laissant un soupir de soulagement lui échapper, Arthur a laisse ses épaules se décontracter "Bien alors, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez donner vos bonnes nouvelles d'une manière dramatique"

"Merci Arthur, j'ai si peu d'occasion de sortir de ma routine que je profite de toute les occasion qui me sont donnée."

Marchant devant la famille il a poursuivi "je vous ai appelés ici pour vous donner un cadeau et si vous voulez bien ouvrir cette porte, vous verrez de quoi il s'agit."

Arthur a été le premier devant la porte, il l'ouvra avec une telle force que la porte fut presque arraché de ses gonds.

La assis sur un lit au milieu de la chambre se trouvait son fils, ses bras enroulés autour d'une fille qu'Arthur reconnu comme étant Penelope Clearwater.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage a cette vue et derrière lui, il entendit le Seigneur d'Azkaban finir sa phrase "Je vous donne votre fils, je vous donne votre frère."

Arthur a senti quelque chose qui essayer de pousser par lui pour passer la porte et il a baissé son regard pour voir le visage furieux de son fils cadet "Laisse moi passer papa, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui enseigner une bien leçon."

Ron a lutté contre les bras de son père qui le retenait, ne voulant rien lui faire, mais il était obliger pour atteindre son traître frère et le battre a même le sol pour ses crimes.

"Calmez-vous Ronald" a apostrophé la voix du Seigneur d'Azkaban "il ya des choses que vous devez savoir avant de vous condamner votre frère."

"Comme quoi" a crié Ron en se retournant, sans se soucier de l'insulte possible envers l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde des sorciers "Quelles excuse a-t-il pour être un tel idiot?"

"Il l'a fait pour vous garder tous sains et saufs" fut la réponse chuchoté "sa première affectation était d'enquêter sur certaines allégations concernant Bartemius Croupton Sr. et après que l'enquête se soit terminée par la mort de Bartemius Crouch, il a était envoyé à trouver les fuites du bureau du ministre ».

"Mais pourquoi Percy a fait cela?" demanda Molly "alors qu'il venait tous juste de sortir de l'école et il n'a pas eu de formation."

"Le fait qu'il n'ai était que récemment diplômé fut l'une des raisons de son succès", répondit le Seigneur d'Azkaban puis rajoutant sur une note moqueuse ", après tout comment pourrait-il être un agent de l'OMPS **(Note Traducteur:OMPS est l'acronyme pour Office Ministérielle des Standard Professionnelle)** , puisqu'il est allé travailler pour un ministère ouvertement à droite des l'obtention de son diplôme. "

Après que Ron fut calmé et que Molly était occupé avec son 3eme fils, Arthur a pris le Seigneur Azkaban a part pour quelques questions "Que c'est il passer, je sais juste qu'on a tenté de le tuer?"

"Quand mes hommes l'ont trouvé, il était en train d'être battu à mort par deux de ses collègues", répondit Azkaban " il les avait conduit dans une ruelle sombre parce qu'il ne les croyait pas assez professionnel pour limiter leurs action a sa mort et qu'il souhaitait assurer la sécurité de tous les innocents. "

"Merci "a déclaré Arthur qui avait du mal à résister à l'envie d'étreindre le Seigneur d'Azkaban "Je suppose que je suis chanceux que vos hommes sont arrivé avant la fin."

"La chance n'a rien à voir avec cela Arthur", répondit le Seigneur avant de prendre une respiration, " a la seconde ou vous avez accepté de devenir l'agent de liaison du ministère avec Azkaban, j'ai attribué un contingent de mes gardes du corps pour maintenir une surveillance étroite sur la sécurité de vos famille, comme j'ai vous l'ai déjà dit avant Arthur votre famille est devenue la mienne et je ne vais pas laisser ma famille seul face au danger ".

"Je ... Merci Seigneur Azkaban, je vous remercie de me redonner mon fils."

"Ce n'était rien, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser c'est le temps pour votre famille d'être ensemble et je crains d'être occuper ailleurs" dit il en prenant congé: "Si vous avez des demandes, il y aura un guide devant la porte pour répondre a vos besoins. "

En la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort joué seul à un jeu tranquillement quand il a été perturbé par l'un de ses disciples qui accourait vers lui.

"Maître" a crié l'un des sous-fifres de Voldemort tout en se précipitant vers lui "l'un de vos Mangemort de bas niveau a été trouvé par des Aurors."

"Pourquoi cette nouvelle est elle si important que tu ose me déranger?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres dangereusement en levant sa baguette pour punir son serviteur si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

"Parce que mon Seigneur, quand ils l'ont trouvé les Aurors ont noté qu'il avait subi un sortilège d'Oubliette et que ses deux rotules avaient été brisées" répondit l'homme avec crainte "le Saint est de retour."

Quelques minutes après l'annonce la nouvelles se répandait comme une traînée de poudre à travers son manoir.

Beaucoup de jeunes Mangemorts ne saisissait pas l'impacte de cette nouvelle et de nombreux ancien tremblaient de peur.

Au-dessus de tout cela le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, encore un mauvais jour.


	11. Échec et mat

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot et

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

**Parution :Je sais je suis en retard désolé**

**PARDON Mais ce texte contient des faute je n'ai plus de beta personne que j'avais ne répond plus et pour vous ****éviter ****d'avoir à attendre indéfiniment je poste les chapitre quand même malgré mes lacune en ...il y en a trop pour faire la liste même si je fais des effort. Je suis en train de chercher un nouveau Beta reader mais il y a 487 possibilité ce qui complique les chose alors si vous êtes intéresser faites moi la savoir. Merci et encore desoler j'espère que cela ne vas que moyenne gâcher le bonheur d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**INFO : pour se que sa intéresse , j'ai trouver ce que signifier CAER pour ce qui comme moi ne le savait pas .CAER viendrait du gallois est signifierais forteresse. **Ce qui donnerais Seigneur de la Forteresse d' Azkaban.

* * *

"Ron a fait ça?" demanda Becky un peu perplexe: "Pourquoi ferait-il cela?"

"Eh bien, c'est Ron" a répondu Hermione en riant "ce qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas donner un sens a cela et si tu essaye d'analyser sa logique tu vas devenir folle."

"Je vois",assura Becky d'une voix fausse grave "Sa devait être agréable d'aller à l'école de cette façon."

"Tu n'as pas été allé à l'école" Hermione en état de choque continua ", alors comment en sais tu autant?"

"J'ai été formés depuis ma naissance pour le poste d'assistant Seigneurial car je n'étais pas en mesure d'aller a l'école avec les autre" dit Becky, "en fait je crois que tu es ma première amie depuis que je suis née ", puis hésitante" tu ... tu es mon amie n'est ce pas. "

" Bien sûr que nous sommes des amis Becky " en hochant de la tête pour rassurer la jeune fille ", mais qu'en est-il de tes parents, pourquoi ont-ils permis que tu sois élever par d'autre personne."

"Je n'ai pas de parents" répondis Becky, "quand je suis né j'ai été sépare de ma mère et quand mon intelligence a été découvert j'ai été élevé par les servantes du seigneur pour le poste que j'occupe".

"C'est terrible" Hermione était horrifié "comment peuvent-ils simplement t'éloigner de ta famille."

"Les prisonniers de l'aile de sécurité maximale ne sont pas autorisés à garder leurs enfants" a expliqué Becky "J'ai été traité avec gentillesse et élever par les gens d'Azkaban, je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu la moitie de cette bonne enfance avec ma mère, même si elle avait été libre. "

"Becky" Hermione eu une pensée soudaine horrible "tu ne m'en voudrai pas si je demande quel était le nom de ta mère."

"Je crois que c'était Lestrange, pourquoi demande-tu."

"Bellatrix Lestrange a tué le parrain d'Harry dans le Département des Mystères" dit Hermione tranquillement.

"Merci de me le dire Hermione" a déclaré Becky faisant plusieurs notations dans son livre "Maintenant que je connais les crimes qu'elle a commis contre Sa Seigneurie, je vais instruire les gardes à dépenser plus de ressources pour sa capture."

"Mais comment peux tu faire ca" demanda Hermione un peu choqué "elle est mauvaise certes, mais elle reste toujours ta mère."

"Non Hermione, elle est l'ennemi de mon Seigneur" dit Becky la voix remplie d'émotion "et en tant que telle, elle sera traquer sur terre comme la chienne qu'elle est."

"Mais"

"Oublions cela pour l'instant" déclara Becky sa bonne humeur de retour "as-tu des photos d'Harry quand il était petit?"

La réponse d'Hermione fut dite dans un sourire méchant "laisse-moi prendre mon album."

A l'autre bout de la pièce Harry frissonnai de peur alors qu'il ne pouvait entendre leurs paroles, mais seulement les rires ont suffi à l'avertir qu'il avait fait une erreur en présenté les deux filles l'une a l'autre.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry a continué à étudier son livre sur les potions et pendant plusieurs heures, il a tenté d'ignorer les deux filles qui glousser derrière lui.

"Merci Hermione" a déclaré Becky dans un sourire "J'ai vraiment aimé regarder ces photos de Poudlard et d'entendre tes histoires au sujet de vos année scolaire."

"Pas de problème Becky" a répondu Hermione avec elle aussi un sourire "c'est agréable d'avoir un amie féminine, ne te méprend pas, Harry et Ron sont génial, mais on ne peut pas discuter de certaines choses avec eux."

"Je comprends" Becky hocha la tête "si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire de quelque importance."

"Ok, ne vas pas travailler trop dur" dit Hermione en ramassant ses affaires.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" a répondu Becky en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre l'endroit où Harry faisais sa lecture.

"Oui Becky" en levant les yeux de son livre " que veux tu?"

"Je dois vous laisser seul un court laps de temps" a-t-elle répondu "mais je reviendrai dès que je j'en serai capable."

"Très bien"

Quittent la salle, Becky a fait plusieurs notations dans son livre toujours présent alors qu'elle rejoignait l'un des endroits les plus isolés dans le château.

"Vous m'avais appelé Becky" demanda le commandant des forces d'Azkaban "Que puis-je faire pour sa seigneurie"

"J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer de ma propre autorité sur une question impliquant la sécurité de Sa Seigneurie" répondit la jeune fille ", A propos de la connaissance de Sa Seigneurie Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Qu'en est-il de lui" demande de Maxwell soudainement très sérieux.

"Alors qu'il est actuellement amicales avec notre Seigneur, son comportement passé erratique fait de lui un problème" rapporta Becky au commandant Maxwell "et comme tel je recommande que des mesures soient prises pour le retirer de la présence de Sa Seigneurie."

"Quelles mesures suggérez-vous-que je prenne?" en demandant l'opinion de la jeune femme intelligente "Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le 'supprimer 'et garder toute cette affaire secrète vis-à-vis de notre seigneur."

"Ce fut ma pensée aussi" dit Becky avec un clin d'œil "J'ai un plan pour le retirer de la présence de notre Seigneur qui ne nécessitera pas effusion de sang."

Les yeux de Maxwell ont brillé avec fierté au moment ou il écoutait le plan établi par la jeune femme, il a été des moments comme cela ou il regrettait ne pas lui avoir donner sa chance à son recrutement dans la garde quand il en avait eu la chance.

Retour dans la chambre avec les Weasley, Arthur avait pris son fils à part pour lui expliquer certaines choses pour lui.

"Percy, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour cette famille, mais si jamais tu pense à refaire sa a l'avenir je vais lâcher les jumeaux sur toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas papa, maintenant que ma couverture à sauter, je n'ai pas de raison de faire quelque chose comme cela à nouveau" dit Percy heureux d'être honnête avec son père "mais maintenant que je ne peux pas être utilisé dans ce domaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire. "

"A tu pensé à devenir Auror?" demanda Arthur à son fils, à voix basse "tu fait déjà partie du bon département de sorte que cela n'est pas trop difficile à te faire changer de poste."

"J'y ai pensé papa, mais je ne pense vraiment pas être capable pour être auror "répondu Percy avec un sourire " Bien sûr je fais partie du département, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire un bon auror. "

"Je ne sais pas fils" a déclaré Arthur essayant de ne pas trop en révéler "Je pense que tu a le potentiel pour le devenir."

"Sans vouloir t'offenser papa, mais a tu vraiment l'expérience nécessaire pour faire ce genre de jugement?" en riant "ce n'est pas comme si tu été un auror n'est ce pas?"

Percy à arrêter de rire quand il a remarqué le regard sérieux sur le visage de son père "tel père, tel fils Percy, il pourrait m'être agréable d'être capable de passer certaines de mes compétences et d'être capable de dire à quelqu'un de ma famille ce que j'ai vu et fait."

Leur conversation dans le coin de la pièce continue, la plupart des membres de leur famille concluant que le comportement de Percy vers leur père avait été particulièrement dur sur l'homme sensible qu'ils savaient nécessitant une réconciliation particulièrement longue.

Par un accord tacite le reste la famille Weasley a décidé de laisser les deux hommes à leur conversation et à chercher à s'occuper ailleurs dans la pièce ou il était.

Ginny, Molly et Penelope avait demandé une table et parlait du retour du 3eme fils Weasley.

Les jumeaux occuper un coin de la pièce et parlaient entre eux à mi-voix, parfois en jetant un regard curieux au dos de leur père.

Bill s'assit avec son frère Charlie, veillant que son frère soit mis au courant sur toutes les nouvelles familiales qui n'avaient pas fait le long voyage jusqu'en Roumanie.

Ron s'ennuyer, seul et entièrement, sans distraction ,il ne voulait pas rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur, sa brève conversation avec ses frères trop vieux l'avait convaincu que leur conversation ne portait pas sur quelque chose d'important, il ne voulez pas risquer de briser la réconciliation de son père avec Percy parce qu'il avait un peu peur de nuire à ses fragiles parents, et par aucun moyen, il ne voulait s' approcher des jumeaux quand ils étaient apparemment en train de comploter une blague.

Un coup bref sur la porte interrompit ses bouderies et curieux il se leva pour y répondre.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un vieil homme portant un jeu d'échecs "je suis terriblement désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai entendu dire que l'un de vous été considéré comme un joueur d'échecs qualifiés?"

"Je suis le meilleur de Gryffondor" rayonna Ron de fierté "Vous chercher un deuxième joueur?"

"Mais vous êtes si jeune" dit l'homme avec un peu d'étonnement, puis se secouant "pardonne-moi mais d'après mon expérience la plupart des jeunes n'ont aucun intérêt pour les échecs de nos jours, mais où sont mes manières mon nom est Allmus et je suis a la recherche d'un joueur si vous êtes prêt à accepter mon défi. "

"J'accepte", a déclaré Ron avec un sourire, heureux d'être en terrain connu "allons-y"

"Merci", dit l'homme en mettant en place le jeu "ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, j'espère que je peux encore offrir un défi."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", déclara Ron avec un peu d'arrogance "Je suis sur que vous jouerais très bien."

Tout comme Ron l'avait prévu, le jeu fut à la fois court et brutal d'un côté, mais contrairement à ses prévisions, il n'été pas victorieux.

"Vous êtes encore meilleur que je ne le penser", a déclaré Allmus au moment ou il a utilisé sa reine pour remporter la partie "c'est dommage que vous n'ayez jamais la chance de révéler votre potentiel et de devenir l'un des plus grands."

"Qu'entendez-vous par jamais une chance?"

"Eh bien, vous allez à Poudlard n'est-ce pas?" demanda le vieil homme.

"Ouais, je vais à Poudlard", confirma Ron, un peu confus sur ce que cela avait à voir avec ses compétences aux échecs.

"Poudlard n'a pas de classe pour les joueur de échecs de pointe tel que vous et je crains que sans cela vous ne saurais jamais capable de rivaliser sur le plan professionnel" le vieil homme secoua la tête "Quel dommage, quand on voit combien d'or un joueur professionnel peut amasser".

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Je suppose qu'on pourrait comparer le salaire d'un joueur d'échec avec la rémunération que reçoivent les professionnels du Quidditch parce qu'ils reçoivent tous les deux de l'argent pour exercer un loisir" dit le vieil homme "bien sûr ce n'est pas la meilleure analogie, car les joueurs d'échecs ont une carrière plus longue et sont donc capables de gagner beaucoup plus d'argent. "

Ron écouté le dialogue du vieil homme avec un enthousiasme ravi, il avait finalement trouvé une chance de se faire une place dans le monde d'une manière unique pour un Weasley, l'argent ne serait qu'un bonus non négligeable.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation avec le vieil homme et plusieurs parties perdues, Ron eu soudain une pensée qui a fait s'effondrer ses épaules à "Je ne serais jamais en mesure de payer pour cela, même avec le nouvel emploi de papa, et je ne pense pas que mes parent mes permette d'arrêter ma scolarité, et je ne veux pas laisser Harry faire face à Voldemort tout seul. "

"Le paiement ne sera pas un problème" dit le vieil homme en faisant un geste du bras "et je ne vois pas en quoi vous devriez vous inquiéter à propos d'Harry, après tout il a réalisé toute ces aventures sans vous, n'est ce pas?"

"Non, j'étais là sur l'ensemble des aventures d'Harry" dit Ron en gonflant fièrement sa poitrine "et sans moi il n'aurait jamais pu réussir aucune d'elles."

"Vraiment" dit avec étonnement le vieil homme: "Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un comme vous en avait tant vu malgré sa jeunesse."

"Ouais" dit Ron avec un peu de fierté " vous avez toujours entendu parler des aventures d'Harry mais les journaux dise a chaque fois qu'il a réussi tous seul, mais ils oublient le reste d'entre nous qui ont fait autant voir même plus qu'Harry."

" Incroyable " déclara Allmus en regardant Ron sous un nouveau jour ", mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps pour vous de bâtir votre propre gloire, vous avez combattu dans toutes les grandes batailles qui eu lieu au cours des dernières années alors vous ne pensez pas que vous le méritez? "

"Vous avez raison" dit Ron d'un signe de tête "J'ai fait plus que ma part dans l'effort de guerre et il est grand temps qu'on m'accorde une certaine reconnaissance."

"Excellent" dit fièrement le vieux bibliothécaire: "Je dois avouer que c'est un plaisir de voir quelqu'un de si jeune prendre une telle décision."

"Mais comment vais-je payer pour cela, vous avez dit que ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi?"

"Bien sûr que non", répondit Allmus apparemment scandalisé qu'une telle question puisse être posée ", même si vous ne pouvez pas bénéficier des nombreuses bourses fondées sur le mérite et le travail scolaire au vu de votre niveau, grâce au poste de votre père sur l'île, vous aurez tous vos frais de scolarité payés par sa Seigneurie ".

"Merveilleux "déclara Ron avec enthousiasme, heureux que des personnes si importante le remarque cela prouvait qu'il le méritait lui et pas Harry ", où est la meilleure école."

"La meilleure école est à Moscou et je sais que si vous avez le courage d'achever les deux prochaines années, vous deviendrez l'un des plus grands joueur au monde."

Les réactions de la famille Weasley furent mitiger quand ils ont entendu parler des plans de Ron, aucun n'a osé le décourager, ils furent plutôt un soutien pour ses objectifs, grâce a un regard de Molly .Personne n'a voulu anéantir la joie qu'elle ressentait alors qu'au moins un de ses bébés serait en sécurité loin de terrible cette guerre.

* * *

Je remercie mes commentateur grâce a eux j'ai atteint le 100 commentaires Poster par elo-didie si je ne m'abuse .Merci de continue cela fait toujours plaisir


	12. Comment un bon jour peut tournent mal

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **On fait un accueil chaleureux à Di castillo de mortes mon nouveau beta

**Parution :1 par mois Ce chapitre est pour le moi de janvier**

* * *

Bonjour Harry" dit en souriant Becky pendant qu'Harry se réveillait "J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour vous aujourd'hui."  
"Quelles sont-elles Becky?" Demanda Harry, encore un peu groggy.  
"Vos enquêteurs ont finalement recueillis suffisamment de renseignements pour arrêter le Ministre Fudge avec comme accusations corruption et d'abus de pouvoir."  
Les yeux d'Harry se sont ouverts d'un coup et un large sourire orna son visage "Vraiment, ont ils déjà procédé à l'arrestation?"  
"Pas encore Harry" Becky secoua la tête: "Je leur ai ordonnait d'attendre votre réveil pour savoir la marche à suivre."  
"Excellent" dit Harry en se levant de son lit "nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse après le petit déjeuner pour assister à la fête."  
"Ok Harry" dit Becky, ajoutant une note à son livre "Puis-je te demander si Hermione nous accompagne?"  
"Oui, je pense que sa lui fera du bien de sortir" et après un moment de réflexion "Je vais sortir en étant qu'Harry Potter et non le Seigneur d'Azkaban, Fudge m'a causé tant de tourment que je veux qu'il se souvient de m'avoir regardé au moment de son arrestation ".  
"Il en sera fait ainsi" affirma Becky "J'ai aussi reçu un appel du fabricant de baguette et il pense avoir fini votre nouvelle baguette pour pouvoir vous la remettre aujourd'hui."  
"Excellent, si j'ai la chance d'avoir ma nouvelle baguette aujourd'hui alors se sera pour moi une journée parfaite ".  
Choisissant un costume dans la petit section de son dressing réservée a des vêtements normaux, Harry était prêt a éclater de joie pour la première fois de la semaine, il allé sortir avec c'est amis sans être le Seigneur d'Azkaban.  
Le voyage jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse ne pris pas longtemps et au moment de leur arrivée, Harry voulut faire plus que voir Fudge ce faire arrêter puis rentrer a sa forteresse.  
"Becky puisque nous sommes ici nous pourrions tout aussi bien t'aider pour le choix de ton nouveau gilet en peau de dragon", puis après un moment de réflexion "On pourrait en profiter pour t'en prendre un aussi Hermione."  
"Harry, je ne peux pas" protesta Hermione "Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau aussi cher. Ce ne serai pas juste."  
"Si, sa l'est" Harry répondu fermement "Sa a sauvé la vie de Becky et si tu en avais eu un au département des mystères, tu n'aurais pas eu de blessure aussi graves voire pas de blessure."  
"Je ne peux toujours p ..."  
"Dommage" interrompu Harry "Tu obtiendras un gilet aujourd'hui, tu es trop importante a mes yeux pour t'en priver".  
Entrant dans la boutique, les sens d'Harry ont de nouveau été agressés par l'odeur du cuir durci et il pris un moment pour admirer les racks d'arme brillante avant de se retourné vers le vendeur.  
"Bon après-midi" salua le mince commerçant "Que puis je faire pour vous?"  
"Les filles ont besoin d'une veste en peau de dragon" répondit Harry avec un sourire "et une paire de holsters pour baguette ne serait pas non plus une mauvaise idée."  
"Très bien monsieur" dit l'homme hochant la tête vers à Harry avant de s'orienter vers les deux jeunes filles "Avez-vous une race particulière de Dragon à l'esprit mesdames?"  
"Mon ancienne veste été faite a partir d'Antipodes Opaleye donc si vous en avez je voudrais que ce nouveau gilet soit fait a partir de la même espèce" répondu Becky.  
"Et vous?" répliqua le vendeur se tournant vers Hermione "avez-vous des préférences?"  
"Je ne sais pas" dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait "pourrais-je voire a quoi ressemble l'Opaleye?"  
"Bien sûr, vous pouvez" répondit l'homme parti dans son arrière boutique, en revenant quelques minutes plus tard il tenait un petit échantillon de peau d 'Opaleye.  
Un seul regard sur la belle peau blanche a suffi pour convaincre Hermione qui a était rapidement d'accord avec le choix de Becky "Ceci est tout simplement charmant, je vais la prendre."  
"Très bien" dit avec un clin d'œil le commerçant "maintenant si je pouvais obtenir vos mesures."  
Harry fut un brin surpris de voir le peu de temps que les filles ont mis pour obtenir un nouveau gilet, alors il décida que cela ne pourrait leur ferait de mal s'il prolonger la période pendant laquelle il pouvait passer comme Harry Potter.  
"Aimerais-tu faire autre chose Harry?" demanda Becky, après avoir passé commander et règle les détails de livraison  
"Ouais, ce serait dommage de ne rien faire d'autre que d'acheter des veste", ajouta Hermione.  
"'Nous ne somme pas seulement venu ici pour les vestes, j'ai une petite surprise pour le monde des sorciers plus tard," sourit Harry "mais si sa ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien prendre une glace avec vous deux avant que ma surprise ne commence. "  
Les filles ont rapidement accepté sa suggestion et ils ont fait leur prochain arrêt chez le marchand de glace Florian Fortescue.  
Harry sentit une sensation étrange et inhabituel dans le creux de son estomac alors qu'il regardait les deux jeunes filles et il se trouva étrangement déçus que cette journée passait ensemble soient sur le point de finir, il a pu se consoler en imaginant le choc qui ornerai la face du ministre après son arrestation, mais pour une raison quelconque il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son sentiment d'exaltation serait bien pâle comparer a ce qu'il vivait actuellement.  
Au moment ou ils quitté le marchand de glace, Becky les conduit à ce qui sera la scène de la chute de Fudge dans la disgrâce.

Approchant de la localisation, Harry était étonné de voir le grand nombre de personnes autour du ministre.  
Fudge se sentais bien, la nuit dernière, il avait décidé de donner un discours improviser, devant l'ensemble des citoyens qui se trouverait au Chemin de Traverse, et maintenant il attendait juste pour que les journalistes puisse se manifester avant qu'il ne commence.  
En regardant la foule, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir du mépris pour ces brebis rassemblées, qui a cause des mensonges de Dumbledore et les pleurnicheries de ce gamin de Potter ont commencé à perdre leur foi en lui.  
Ce qu'il fallait, c'était une distraction pour ternir le nom d'un de ses bourreaux et de restaurer la confiance des moutons dans son noble personnage.  
Il avait prévu d'utiliser Potter, cela avait semblé parfait après que le garçon ait été assez stupide pour se laisser perpétrer un autre crime, mais alors le mioche avait eu l'audace de se cacher des autorités appropriées.  
Il ne pouvait pas utiliser Potter tant que celui ci resté caché, ce dont il avait besoin était un moyen d'entraîner Potter hors de sa cachette ou alors un moyen pour blâmer Dumbledore pour les actions du garçon.  
"Toi" déclara Fudge en état de choc après avoir vu Harry apparaissent comme en réponse à ses pensées, puis se tournant vers le plus proche Auror "Je veux que vous arrêter ce garçon dès maintenant pour utilisation abusive de la magie chez les mineurs."  
"Mais M. Ministre » répondis le pauvre homme « Savez-vous qui c'est?"  
"Bien sûr, je sais qui c'est" cria Fudge en colère "C'est Harry Potter et si vous ne l'arrêter pas maintenant, alors bordel vous serai virer, et peu après, vous serez placé dans la cellule juste à côté de la sienne."  
"Qu'on lui donne son moment" chuchota Harry à l'Auror "un dernier moment de gloire avant sa chute et quand nous rentrerons sur l'île je serais honoré si vous consentiez à dîner avec moi "  
"Merci Seigneur Azkaban» chuchota l'Auror désormais souriant "et je serais ravi d'accepter votre invitation à dîner."  
Fudge regarda avec une satisfaction croissante le marmot Potter être emmené, il allait pouvoir enfermer le marmot comme un danger public en raison de l'emplacement ou le crime a été commis, après tout utiliser la magie en face de modus était une infraction grave.  
L'auror garda une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'emmener jusqu'à ce qu'ils ont quitté de vue le ministre, après quoi il a immédiatement lâché le Seigneur amuser "excuses moi pour le traitement Seigneur Azkaban".  
"Pas de problème mon bon monsieur" dit un Harry souriant, puis se tournant vers son assistante "Becky, dès qu'il appelle pour une conférence de presse pour annoncer mes crimes, je veux qu'il soit arrêté devant l'ensemble des journalistes."  
"Il en sera fait ainsi mon Seigneur" répliqua la jeune fille qui peinait à cacher un large sourire.  
"Si on vous demande de commenter" le Sourire d'Harry s'intensifia "dite aux journalistes que le Seigneur d'Azkaban est profondément attristé par la nouvelles que son bon ami le ministre a été accusé d'un tel crime et appelle à une enquête complète par les enquêteur pour assurer la validité du crime. "  
"Tu ne peut pas faire arrêter le ministre Harry» dit Hermione choqué par ce qu'elle entendait.  
"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Harry raisonnablement ", il a commis un crime, plusieurs crimes en fait et il doit faire face a la justice comme n'importe qui."  
Hermione resta silencieux, n'ayant pas réponse à la déclaration de son ami.  
Rogue fronça les sourcils au moment ou la porte du Chaudron Baveur c'est ouverte, s'attendant une nouvelle a encore reconnaître un groupe d'enfants pleurnicheur. Levant les yeux afin de voir leurs visages, afin qu'il sache s'il devait leur accorder une attention spéciale, il c'est gelé en état de choc.  
Il ne pouvait pas le croire, alors que Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient à la recherche du garçon en face de lui. Le rejeton Potter été assez stupide pour marcher librement sans aucune protection.  
Ricanant il jeta un sortilège particulièrement douloureux qui permettrait de maintenir le marmot pour quelques jours, le temps de retourner le «garçon en or» à Dumbledore et de mettre en place une sécurité suffisante pour que le garçon ne puisse pas s'échapper à nouveau.  
Hermione a regardé avec horreur une boule de lumière mauve écœurant touché Harry dans le côté de son visage et elle a crié alors qu'elle le regardait tomber.  
Une douzaine de gardes cachés se sont révélés et ont commencé à tirer des sorts sur Rogue et en quelques secondes, c'était fini.  
"Je veux le carrosse de Sa Seigneurie ici et maintenant, je veux que chaque personne dans ce bar soient Obliviater, vérifiés pour des marques sombres et je le veux vivant" cria Becky aux gardes en pointant Rogue du doigt.  
Becky s'est effondré après avoir donné les ordres et a rampé vers l'endroit où se trouver Hermione qui bercer la tête d'Harry dans ses bras, pas de mots ont été échangés entre les deux filles alors qu'elles tenaient ce garçon qui signifiait tant pour eux.  
Retournons à Caer Azkaban,la première indication qu'eu Remus pour signaler que quelque chose s'était mal passé fut quand deux très grand gardes sont venus a sa rencontre a la descente du ferry et l'ont escorté a une cellule. Alors qu'il était assis sur la planche en bois qui devait servir de lit, il se demandait si cela était de bon augure qu'on lui laisse sa baguette. Regardant les gardes qui semblaient examiner chacun de ses gestes à travers les barreaux.

Dans son bureau à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore appris que quelque chose avait mal tourné quand il a reçu un appel a travers sa cheminer.

"Bon après-midi" dit agréablement le vieil homme "Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré."

"Mon nom est Maxwell, je suis le commandant de la garde d'Azkaban" répondu la tête dans le feu "et je vous ai appelés pour vous informer que notre alliance avec l'Ordre du Phénix a été suspendu indéfiniment."

"Pour quelle motif?" demanda Dumbledore, incapable de trouver une raison ""Je suis sûr que quel que soit le problème. Il ne peut pas être assez sérieux pour rompre indéfiniment notre alliance."

"Je crains que cela soit très grave, Severus Rogue a attaqué Harry Potter, votre chien a attaqué un membre honoraire de la famille du Seigneur d'Azkaban, l'homme a résisté lorsque les gardes l'ont emmené en garde à vue" répondis avec colère Maxwell "Rogue va passer beaucoup de temps dans notre prison.". "

"Eh bien si vous voulez bien avoir la bonté de me le livrer, je suis sûr que nous pourrions prendre en charge se léger malentendu " répondit poliment le vieillard "Je suis sûr que tous les crimes qu'il peut avoir accidentellement commis peuvent être justifiée par sa tentative de ramener notre chère Harry chez lui parmi nous. "

" Je ne vais pas vous le restituer et franchement je trouve risible que vous tentez d'utiliser une tentative enlèvements pour justifier ses crimes" dit sévèrement Maxwell.

" En tant que président du Magenmagot, je vais devoir insister pour que vous le transfériez sous ma garde " répondu Dumbledore " Il est de mon droit d'exiger qu'un prisonnier me soit livré."

"Vous ne pourrais pas le faire. La moitié de ma garde veux faire pleuvoir l'enfer sur Rogue pour définir un exemple précis de pourquoi on ne devrait jamais tenter de blesser la famille du Seigneur d'Azkaban".

"Et l'autre moitié" Demanda Dumbledore craignant la réponse.

"Et l'autre moitié veut établir une leçon claire voire percutante en exterminant l'Ordre du Phénix" fini Maxwell "vous feriez mieux de prier les dieux quel que soit ce a quoi vous croyez, pour que le Seigneur d'Azkaban soit clément vis a vis cette attaque, parce que s'il ne survit pas, je crois que votre ordre ne perdra que peu de temps à le suivre dans la tombe."

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires


	13. Retomber des cendres

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **Di castillo de mortes 

**Parution :1 par mois Ce chapitre est pour le moi de février. DSL pour le retard mais nous avons des cours et une vie a coté.**

* * *

Le ministre sourit en regardant sur la foule de journalistes qui s'était rassemblée sur son invitation, aujourd'hui, allait être un jour glorieux pour sa carrière, car il était enfin capable d'enlever un obstacle et ainsi de détourner les brebis des ses crime contre le gouvernement tout en lui permettant de les continuer.

S'éclaircissant la gorge en préparation de son discours, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler, ou essaya de commencer à parler car son premier mot s'est transformé en un petit cri quand il a sentit deux paires de mains l'attraper et le jeter au sol.

" Ministre Fudge, vous êtes arrêté pour abus de pouvoir, corruption, parjure, encouragent d' autres personnes à faire de fausses déclarations, fraude,» en plaçant des restrictions sur lui l'homme a continué « V…

Les reporters on regardé l'arrestation du ministre avec joie, espérant avec espoir que le ministre ne veuille pas maintenant développer un certain bon sens.

Mugissant comme un taureau furieux, le Ministre a essayé de rejeter ses attaquants et de briser ces contraintes et plusieurs journalistes sont presque tombé à genoux pour remercier une puissance supérieure quand ils ont regardaient ce qui se passé à côté d'eux.

Chargeant leurs baguettes en puissance électrique, les deux officiers ont commencé à lancer des décharges à l'ancien ministre dans une tentative de le soumettre, quand deux de leur collègue ont émergé de la foule murmurant l'incantation Capsicum tout en relevant leur baguette à la face du prisonnier récalcitrant

Un photographe fondit de joie en larmes en faisant la photo de sa carrière en immortalisant Fudge en moment de son arrestation pendant que le reste de ses confrère se soit mit à pleurer de honte d'avoir manqué une telle prise parfaite en raison du fait qu'ils avaient été autorisé sur la scène pour profiter du spectacle.

Tous s'étaient terminés trop tôt pour les journalistes alors qu'il regardait la forme molle de leur ancien ministre corrompu descendre de scène sous escorte.

De nombreux articles sont apparus au cours des jours suivant détaillant tous les aspects de l'arrestation. Des différentes couleurs ornant le visage de Fudge a ce moment crucial. Ou alors au type de menottes utilisées, dans le «MPMO». (Magazine pour les Professionnelle du Maintien de l'Ordre)

Malgré tout cela, la plupart se souviennent de l'incident tel qu'il a été décrit quelques heures seulement après l'arrestation dans un court article qui avait été hâtivement placé dans la «Gazette du Sorcier».

_Fudge_ _Arrêté_

_Par Martin Oxcart_

_Une conférence de presse du ministère a été le théâtre aujourd'hui d'une révélation choquante, quand plusieurs Aurors se sont diriger vers le ministre de la magie de l'accusant de nombreux crimes contre l'intérêt public._

_Les journalistes présents ont regardé en état __de choc l'ancien ministre de la Magie devenir furieux au moment de son arrestation et attaqué les auror présent a la moldu avec une force folle, les officiers cependant ont réagi avec le calme et le professionnalisme que nous sommes en droit d'attendre d'eux dans de telles situations tandis qu'ils ont réussi à dompter l'homme dérangé, sans lui nuire._

A Azkaban, Remus essayé encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour que ces gens qui l'avait traité avec plus de gentillesse et de respect, depuis les Maraudeurs change soudainement leur attitude.

Prenant soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque et gardant scrupuleusement sa main loin de sa baguette, Remus s'est tourné pour faire face à ses gardes: "Je ne pense pas que vous seriez prêt à me dire pourquoi j'ai été enfermé n'est ce pas?"

Le plus vieux garde a juste continué a regardé au loin sans ciller, mais le jeune garde "vous savez exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici rebus de l'ordre."

"Je vous assure que je n'en ai aucune idée" répondu uniformément Remus "Si c'est le faite que je suis un loup garou je peux vous assurer que la plein lune n'est que dans une semaine d'ici la vous ne risquer rien."

A cette déclaration le vieux garde a choisi de parler "Un membre de votre Ordre a attaqué Harry Potter, il a attaqué notre Seigneur."

"Harry est blessé"Lupin a immédiatement oublié la nécessité de s'abstenir de mouvements brusques et de réfléchir à la révélation que lui avait fait le garde"est-ce qu'il va bien."

Les gardes se sont abstenus de répondre et ce sont partager un regard quelque peu perplexe.

"S'il vous plaît dites moi si il va bien" supplia le loup-garou jusqu'à en devenir frénétique "J'ai échoué à sauver ses parents, et je n'ai pas réussi à sauver son parrain, s'il vous plaît dite moi que ce n'est pas trop tard pour moi de l'aider."

"Tu savais pour ses parent et son parrain?" demanda l'ancien garde après un moment de contemplation.

"Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts, si je n'avais pas donné la cause de ma méfiance a Sirius alors ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui" répondu Remus près a se décomposant en larmes.

"Attendez une heure Monsieur" dit respectueusement le vétéran "si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors vous serez sortie de cette cellule et vous pourrez être autorisé à rendre visite à sa seigneurie."

"Becky" essaya de nouveau Hermione "Becky".

Lors de la seconde répétition de son nom la jeune fille se retourna pour regarder Hermione à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes avant de répondre d'une voix sourde "Que veux-tu Hermione?"

"Un des gardes essaye d'obtenir ton attention depuis plusieurs minute déjà" répondu Hermione à l'autre fille.

"'Comment es-tu capable de rester si calme" demanda Becky à son amie: "Comment peux-tu supporter en le voyant couché là-bas?"

"Il va s'en sortir" répliqua Hermione, toute en la serrant dans ses bras "Je sais que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas menacer la vie d'Harry, il le déteste c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille le tuer."

"Tu as sûrement raison" acquiesça Becky se calmant un peu "Qu'est-ce que veux le garde?"

"Je ne sais pas" dit Hermione refusant de laisser la jeune fille aller voir "il n'a pas voulu me le dire."

"Il faut que je m'en occupe Hermione" chuchota elle, quittant son maitre pour la 1ère fois depuis sa blessure.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger Becky, mais l'un des prisonniers est apparemment un ami de sa Seigneurie" dit nerveusement le garde "et après avoir découvert ce qui s'est passé, il semblait plutôt inquiet sur l'état de Sa Seigneurie."

"Quel est son nom" demanda Becky, sa voix refusant un ton plus fort que le murmure.

"Remus Lupin"

"Oui, sa seigneurie concèdes que l'homme est un ami."

"Il demande à voir sa Seigneurie et souhaite qu'on l'informer de l'état de santé de Sa Seigneurie" sollicita doucement le gardien "que voulez-vous que je lui dise."

"Attendez un moment pendant que je consulte ma collaboratrice" répondu Becky, en rentrant dans la pièce.

"Hermione" Becky a semblé perdre toute sa confiance, alors qu'elle se diriger vers son amie "Remus Lupin demande l'autorisation de venir voir Harry, pense tu qu'Harry serait ok?"

"Oui, il le serait" a répondu Hermione, inquiets du manque d'expression sur son visage: "Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de lui laisser voir Harry."

Hermione regarda Becky alors qu'elle retourner prés du garde pour lui transmettre l'assurance d'Hermione que sa Seigneurie serait content voir cette ami.

Elle était inquiète au sujet de la jeune fille, inquiète de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans le futur si Harry été gravement blessé, inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer si Becky n'est pas la à ce moment.

Serrant la jeune fille dans une accolade au moment ou elle est revenait. Elles se sont assise ensemble et ont regardé la forme encore inconscient de l'homme qui compter tant pour elles.

"Quoi" chuchota la voix Harry alertant ses deux cerbères qu'il était réveillé "Que c'est il passer?"

"Tu as été attaqué Harry" Tel fut réponse d'une d'Hermione en larmes "mais c'est ok maintenant."

"J..." Voulue répondre Harry qui fut coupé soudain par les bras d'une paire de jeune femme en sanglot, en les serrant contre lui, il ce demanda silencieusement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elles s'occupent tant de lui.

De la porte, Remus vit en silence la scène qui se dérouler dans la pièce, avec un sourire avant de se reculer pour les laisser tout les trois seuls.

Abordant les gardes qui l'avaient amené ici, il a posé la question qui occuper son esprit depuis qu'il avait entendu dire qu'Harry avait été blessé "Qui a fait cela?"

Regardant nerveusement le loup-garou les gardes ont répondu "un homme du nom de Rogue qui fait partir de votre propre Ordre et en le questionnant sous Veritaserum, il a révélé qu'il agissait sous les ordres de votre chef."

"Quels ordres" demanda le loup-garou bouillonnant de colère.

"Celui d'amener Harry Potter à l'aide de tout moyen jugé nécessaire" répondu la garde "et à utiliser la violence s'il rencontrait une résistance."

"Je suis sûr que Albus ne voulait pas dire sa" déclara Remus horrifié par ce qu'il avait entendu "Quelle a été sa réaction?"

"Il a quoi?" cria presque Remus, qui n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Monsieur, je crois que vous avez besoin d'avoir une discussion avec le commandant Maxwell".

Blottis contre l'épaule d'Harry, Becky n'avais jamais était aussi heureuse, elle s'endormie à peine ses yeux fermer.

Sur l'autre épaule d'Harry, Hermione qui elle aussi était épuisait s'endormit profondément.

Harry, ne sachant comment faire face au fait de ce retrouve pris en sandwich entre filles endormies, décida de se joindre à eux dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla avec l'agréable sensation de chaleur diffuser par les deux jeunes filles endormies, de chaque côté.

Esquissant un sourire au fait qu'il avait réussi à se réveiller avant son assistant. Harry ressenti de la chaleur et bizarrement ... du bien-être.

Aucune bonne chose ne peut durer éternellement et malheureusement les filles ont commencé à s'éveiller, en regardant autour d'elles de leurs yeux ensommeiller, Becky fixant sur le visage souriant d'Harry "bonjour Harry."

"Bonjour Becky", puis se tournant vers son autre côté "bonjour Hermione."

"B"jour" marmonna Hermione somnolente.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a de prévue pour ce matin, Becky?"

" Ce matin, nous avons une demande d'asile et de citoyenneté " a déclaré Becky vérifiant son ouvrage "et vous avez pour loisir le choix de la sentence du prisonnier, celui qui a osé vous attaquer."

" Dites à l'administration quelle a ma permission pour accorder asile s'ils jugent non dangereux pour l'ile la personne demandeur ", puis après un moment de réflexion "qui m'a attaqué?"

"D'accord Harry ce sera fait "déclara Becky envoyant en même temps l'approbation pour la citoyenneté "Le prisonnier se nomme Severus Rogue et vous a attaqué sur les ordres de Dumbledore."

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Harry choqué de cette dernière trahison.

"Ses ordres étaient d'utiliser la violence pour te ramener si tu résistes" répondu Becky: "Je suppose que Rogue a décidé que tu allais forcement résister."

"Vraiment", dit Harry à voix basse, dangereuse "informer Dumbledore que je ne peux pas m'allié avec bonne conscience a un homme qui a si peu de respect pour la liberté et que a partir de ce moment tout décision traiter passer avec l'Ordre n'est plus. "

"Oui Harry "attesta Becky hochant la tête avec satisfaction "que veux-tu faire de Rogue?"

"Laissez-le partir" Harry leva une main pour prévenir la protestation " il a suive ce qu'il croyait être un ordre valide de son commandant alors je ne vais pas le punir pour avoir obéis."

"Oui mon Seigneur" dit Becky un peu maussade "puis-je au moins envoyer une note avec lui en disant que de tels comportements ne seront pas tolérés à l'avenir?"

"Si sa peut de faire plaisir" répondit Harry avec un sourire "Maintenant, allons nous cherche un petit déjeuner."

Dans le quartier de sécurité maximale de la prison les gardiens regardaient avec incrédulité l'ordre de libérer le prisonnier qui était apparu sur leur morceau d'ardoise qui servait de moyen de communication interne.

_«Le Seigneur Azkaban souhaite que l'homme connu comme Severus Rogue soit libéré, en conformité à sa volonté il vous est ordonné de prendre Rogue et d'effacer toutes les connaissances de son esprit se rapportant à ces deux dernières semaines, vous êtes en outre ordonné de le libérer en dehors de l'ile, il a aussi voulu qu'une copie de la note qui sera fourni plus tard, soit placé sur l'homme au moment de sa libération._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard un autre message apparaît sur le tableau, celui-ci servant à rehausser un peu leurs esprits.

_«Je voudrais attirer votre attention sur le fait que le Seigneur Azkaban n'a pas ordonné que le prisonnier soit indemne ou même conscient au moment de sa libération._»

Cinq heures plus tard, deux jeunes enfants qui jouaient ont trouvé le corps inconscient du Maître des Potion de Poudlard déversés sur un tas d'ordures dans les bois derrière Près-au-lard.

Il a été transporté à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il a été traité pour de nombreuses fractures et blessures des tissus profonds.

Logé dans sa gorge se trouver un petit morceau de parchemin qui avait été charmé afin d'être étanche à l'eau, c'était une note pour Dumbledore.

_«Le Seigneur Azkaban exige que dans le futur vous gardiez votre chien avec une laisse plus courte, car ce comportement ne sera plus toléré."_

Assis dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard se demandait en silence comment la chose avait pu si mal tourner.

* * *

Un commentaire ne peux pas faire de mal à celui qui l'écrit mais beaucoup de bien a celui qui le reçoit.


	14. Conversation avec un Directeur

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **moi

**Rating :T**

**État de la fic en anglais :** 34 chapitres finis

******Beta : **On remercie Di castillo de mortes 

**Ps:****Je m'excuse si des fautes vous sautent aux yeux mais je fais de mon mieux et si cela vous écorche trop les yeux ne lisaient pas.**

* * *

**Chap 14 : Conversation avec un Directeur**

Fermant les yeux, Albus Dumbledore senti le poids de ses nombreuses années et silencieusement se demanda comment les choses avait pu finir en une spirale hors de son contrôle.

Marchant jusqu'à la cheminer, il jeta dedans de la poudre de cheminette "Azkaban, chambres seigneuriale" en espérant être en mesure de résoudre les difficultés qu'il rencontrait avec son ancien allié.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda le visage sans sourire de l'assistant personnel du Seigneur "n'en n'avais vous pas assez fait."

"Je vous appelle pour tenter de réparer les dommages causés à notre alliance " répondit sérieusement Dumbledore "J'espère au moins pouvoir commencer un processus d'apaisement."

"Je crains de ne voir aucune solution" l'air autour de la jeune fille commença à crépiter dangereusement " Vous avez commis un grand crime contre l'île et ses habitants."

"Oui, certes" répondit Albus, un peu rebuté "mais j'espérais organiser une rencontre entre moi et votre Seigneur ou Harry."

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible", coupa fermement l'assistante "si je vais transmettre votre demande à Sa Seigneurie, de quoi voulez vous au juste discuter?"

"Je tiens à discuter des difficultés qui se trouve entre moi et votre Seigneur, et je voudrais aussi parler à Harry pour m'assurer qu'il va bien"

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille dans le feu et remarqua son regard se perdre dans le vide pendant une seconde "Sa Seigneurie juge qu'il n'a pas à discuter avec vous, mais il accepte votre demande pour voir Harry Potter."

"Je vous remercie d... "

"Ne me remerciez pas" lui coupa la jeune fille "vous prendrez le ferry pour l'île en vous conformant aux exigences des gardes que vous rencontrerez."

Après cela, la jeune fille coupa la connexion et Dumbledore fut laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Alors qu'il marchait dans Prés au lard, Albus réfléchi en lui même à la meilleur façon pour parler avec Harry et en atteignant le point de transplanage, il fut déçu de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Apparaissant sur le quai de rencontre du ferry, ses pensées refusé toujours de lui fournir une réponse a son attente et à la fin il se résolut à la jouer à l'instinct et de déterminer son plan d'action après la rencontre avec Harry.

Dumbledore regarda avec fascination le ferry apparaitre en même temps que son banc de brouillard et monta à son bord dès qu'il fut arrêté prés du quai.

Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une Noise et la tendit à l'homme sur le bateau qui l'accepta sans un mot.

Le trajet en ferry sembla prendre une éternité et le batelier silencieux ignorait si bien sa présence qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'engager dans une conversation pour briser la monotonie.

Après plusieurs heures d'ennui, le ferry arriva finalement à destination et Albus remarqua que plusieurs gardes l'attendaient sur le quai.

"Albus Dumbledore?" demanda d'une voix dénuée de ton un de ses hommes aux visages inexpressifs.

"Oui" a-t-il répondu avec un sourire " je suis surpris que certain d'entre vous est choisi de venir me rencontrer."

"Vous allez venir avec nous et suivre nos instructions, ne pas nous écouter se traduira par votre fin" répondit le garde en ignorant la tentative du vieux sorcier à faire de l'humour.

"Ma fin?" Le vieux sorcier a continué à sourire "Que voulez-vous dire par là."

"Je veux dire que si vous êtes assez stupide pour me donner une excuse, je vais prendre un grand plaisir à vous tuer pour vos crimes contre la famille et l'île d'Azkaban" a répondu le garde de sa voix d'outre tombe.

" Je vois" répondit Dumbledore en perdant son sourire "alors je ferai comme vous le dites."

Albus suivi les gardes dans une ville remplie d'un ensemble confus de tours, d'impasses et d'un grand château où ils furent accueillis par plusieurs autres gardes.

"Bonjour" Albus salua les nouveaux venus et fut déçu de ne pas recevoir de réponse au-delà d'une simple motion à les suivre.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce "vous allez retirer votre baguette magique et tous les autres éléments magiques ou métallique que vous porter actuellement" l'instruisis l'un des gardes.

Albus passa plusieurs minutes à enlever divers éléments et morceaux de vêtements, en les plaçant dans une grande boîte qui lui avait été offert pour cette tâche.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Demanda-t-il suite au désagrément quand ils ont indiqué que ses chaussettes et ses lunettes devaient être incluse dans la boite "Je vous assure qu'en aucune façon je ne vais me conduire mal "

"Vous êtes un homme qui a mis en danger la famille d'Azkaban dans le passé avec vos actions" fut la réponse de l'un des gardes de grande taille.

"Très bien" répondis Albus en retirant les articles incriminés "puis-je maintenant voir Harry?"

"Venez par ici », répondit le garde indifférent "je suis tenu de vous informer que tout geste brusque ou menaçant sera réprimé avec une force meurtrière."

Passant après ses gardes à travers une porte, Albus était heureux de voir qu'Harry l'attendait "je suis content de te voir mon cher enfant, mais avant que nous commencions, je peux te poser une question."

"Demandez toujours" répondis Harry de façon égale, faisant signe à Albus pour qu'il prenne un siège.

"Cela était-il vraiment nécessaires Harry" demanda tristement Albus en voyant le garçon " vous méfier vous vraiment d'un vielle homme au point de lui en faire subir autant en l'humiliant."

«Ce n'était pas mon idée" répondis Harry avec un sourire "si j'avais laissé les gardes faire, vous auriez d'abord visité mes vielle geôle puis vous seriez maintenant enchaîné à la chaise de telle manière que vous ne pourriez pas bougé quoi que ce soit, même vos lèvres."

"Je vois" répondis uniformément Albus "Je suppose que nous avons beaucoup de sujet sur lesquelles discuter et je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé cette occasion de parler avec vous ...

"Comme tu vis sur l'île Azkaban, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer tes résultat au BUSE " dit lentement Dumbledore "et comme j'étais pressé pour venir à cette réunion, j'ai oublié de les emmener avec moi."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet» dit Harry avec un geste de la main ", bien qu'il aurait été agréable de les avoir, un retard de plus n'a pas d'importance."

"Tu à raison" dit Albus avec un clin d'œil "cependant je sais que tu a réussi suffisamment bien pour participer à la défense contre les Forces du Mal, aux charmes, à la Métamorphose et aux Potions si tu le désirez.»

"Merci de m'avoir fait penser a l'école" dit Harry avec un hochement de tête: «J'avais presque oublié, mais je ne pense pas que je serais en mesure d'aller à Poudlard pour la nouvelle année. "

"Mais pourquoi " demanda le vénérable directeur en état de choc », Pour quelle raison possible pourrait-on abandonner l'école?"

"Je ne pense pas que je vais avoir le temps d'aller a Poudlard et de respecter en même temps mes obligation envers à l'île."

"Harry, je suis sûr que le Seigneur de l'île t'excusera de tes fonctions afin que tu ..." La voix moralisatrice de Dumbledore s'estompa.

"Alors vous n'avez toujours compris?" Demanda Harry amusé.

"C'est toi" Dumbledore regarda Harry en état de choc "avec tous les indices comment n'ai je pas pu le voir plus tôt."

«De quoi c'est moi?"

"D'une certaine manière tu ai devenu le Seigneur d' Azkaban» dit Dumbledore à voix basse, presque à lui-même «sais-tu ce que cela signifie."

"Dites le moi" fusa la réponse sèche d'Harry.

"Cela signifie qu'une fois que toi et tes hommes auront rejoint l'Ordre, ma capacité à prévenir les attaques des mangemort va être énorme" dit Dumbledore avec excitation "pense à tout le bien qui peut être fait.»

"Désolé de faire éclater votre bulle, mais il n'existe aucun moyen même en enfer pour que je vous fasse confiance pour vous passer le commandement de mes hommes " notifia Harry d'un ton ferme.

"Mais pourquoi" demanda Dumbledore "tu me haï donc tellement que tu condamnerais d'innombrables innocents à la mort?"

"Condamner d'innombrables innocents hein" Harry secoua la tête et continua "non, je ne vous hais pas tant pour faire une chose pareille, mais je ne vous fais pas confiance."

«Je vois»

"Non, je ne crois pas que vous voyer" continuait Harry en hochant la tête: «Quelles sont les qualifications que vous avez pour commander un groupe important d'hommes dans la lutte contre Voldemort?"

"J'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald et j'ai consacré ma vie à la défaite de l'obscurité" répondis Dumbledore.

«C'est bien» Harry sourit "mais cela ne convient pas exactement pour vous qualifié dans la gestion de troupe.»

"Harry j...»

"Suis-je un amateur dans un jeu qu'il vaut mieux laisser aux professionnels" interrompue Harry "et je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier mes hommes pour votre ego."

"Harry s'il te plaît réexamine cette question" plaida Dumbledore «pense au bien que je pourrais faire."

"Je préfère penser aux dommages que vous pourriez faire" répondis Harry : «Je préfère aussi réfléchir de façon beaucoup plus efficace à mes hommes quand ils sont sur le champs de bataille sous un commandement efficace »

"Tu ne peux pas penser a toi Harry" a doucement réprimandé Dumbledore "tes arguments au sujet de mes qualification sont d'autant plus vrai pour toi."

«Non» répondit Harry amusé "Je pensai à des hommes que j'emploie pour mener mes troupes au combat."

"Je comprends Harry" Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement " n'y a t-il rien que je peux faire pour au moins te convaincre de revenir à Poudlard? "

"Non, il n'y a rien ..."Harry s'est stoppé en milieu de sa phrase: "Je suppose que je serai prêt à le concevoir si vous seriez prêt à répondre à plusieurs conditions."

"Quelles sont ses conditions Harry? "demanda Dumbledore, désireux du retour de son élève préféré.

"La première condition est que vous prêter un serment magique de ne pas révéler mes sécrète y compris mon statut de Seigneur d'Azkaban à personne" dit Harry fermement "et cela comprend l'Ordre."

"Je peux accepter ceci" Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête "quoi d'autre"

"Quand je reviendrai ce sera comme un échange scolaire entre un groupe d'étudiants d'Azkaban et un groupe de Poudlard…..et vous nous donnerais des quartiers séparés pour éviter les rivalités inter-maison. Continua Harry

"Je peux aussi accepter cela" Dumbledore hocha la tête ", mais si tu veux bien répondre à la curiosité d'un vieil homme, pourquoi veux tu qu'ils ne soient pas reparties?"

"Vous pouvez continuer cette séparation entre les maisons et de la haine qu'elle favorise, si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne souhaite pas que mes gens apprenne une telle méfiance à l'égard infondée dans leurs condisciples:" répondit Harry: "Je veux qu'ils soient en mesure de se faire des amis avec des membres de toutes les maisons sans cette stupide rivalité. "

"Je suppose que je peux comprendre ton point de vue Harry" Dumbledore hocha la tête "et si tel est ton souhait, je n'ai aucun problème à y accéder, a tu d'autres demandes?"

"Oui" dit Harry "mes gardes auront un accès illimité à Poudlard avec pour instructions de retenir a fins d'interrogatoire toute personne trouvée qui porte une marque sombre."

"Qu'en est-il le pour professeur Rogue?" Interrogea légèrement Albus.

"Je vais leur demander de ne pas le retenir, mais je vous préviens qu'ils ne toléreront pas ses tentatives mesquines pour se venger de mon père ou son entêtement."

«Les tentatives de vengeance nous sommes d'accord, mais pour l'entêtement?"

"La façon dont il me distingue et la façon dont il favorise sa propre maison" répondit Harry, puis après un moment de réflexion "et pourtant je peux être enclin à oublier son absence totale de capacité pour l'enseignement."

"Harry, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais le professeur Rogue est l'un des plus grands maîtres des Potions en Europe."

"Il est aussi le pire enseignant de l'école, je ne sais pas si cela est dû à une absence totale de capacité ou le fait qu'il n'a aucun désir de transmettre ses connaissances mais le simple fait est que l'homme est incapable de transmettre ses connaissances ".

"Je suis en désaccord Harr ..."

"Alors, vous êtes si éloignés de la vie quotidienne de l'école ou si aveuglés par des notions préconçues que vous ne pouvez pas procéder à une évaluation rationnelle" l'interrompit Harry.

"Si tu veux je vais étudier tes accusations" concéda Dumbledore "mais je ne pense pas trouver grand chose."

"Bien" Harry hocha la tête: "J'exigerai également d'être exempté des règles de l'école et par procuration n'importe lequel des étudiant qui est aussi citoyen d'Azkaban bénéficiera d'une immunité semblable."

"Pourquoi veux tu cela Harry?"

"Mes responsabilités à l'égard de l'île peuvent m'exiger de partir à des heures inhabituelles et je crois que cela simplifiera les choses" répondit Harry "Quand a mes étudiants ils se verront accorder l'immunité parce qu'ils sont mes sujets, et quand tant que tel, ils ne répondent pour toute infraction qu'ils pourraient commettre qu'a moi. "

"Je comprends" répondu Dumbledore: "Je ne vois aucune difficulté en permettant cela, mais je dois me demander si je peux charger les professeurs et le personnel pour t'informer de tout problème avec les étudiants Azkaban?"

"Demandez-leur de le signaler à l'un des gardes" dit Harry avec un sourire "Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde de cette façon."

"Donc nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, quoi d'autre?"

"Vous n'interférer pas à nouveau dans ma vie et vous me forcerai plus à faire quelque chose"

"Je peux te le concéder Harry à condition que tu t'engage à garder tes gardes du corps avec toi pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ta sécurité" stipula Dumbledore.

"Très bien" accorda Harry.

"A tu d'autres demandes ?"

"Je pense avoir fait le tour, mais je me réserve le droit de demander un peu plus de choses si le besoin devait se faire sentir, vous vous engagez à tout cela et je vais retourner à Poudlard et je resterai étudiant jusqu'à ce que je réussir mes ASPIC est-ce satisfaisant?"

"Ce serait bien Harry, je suis heureux que nous puissions parvenir à cet accord."

"De même'"

"Quand puis-je attendre à voir la liste des élèves et la liste des classes que tu aimerai voir y participer?"

"Je vais vous envoyer sa le plus tôt possible. Pourriez vous faire venir le professeur McGonagal, je voudrais qu'elle l'aide dans le choix des étudiants" répondit Harry "et si vous voulez avoir la gentillesse d'envoyer mes résultat avec elle, je vous en serais reconnaissant."

"Cela peut être organisé Harry" répondu avec un rire Dumbledore "existerais t-il une façon pour te convaincre à reprendre notre alliance?"

"Pas pour le moment" rétorqua Harry "mais qui peut dire ce que l'avenir nous réserve."

"Merci Harry" répondis Dumbledore: "Je déteste partir, mais je dois faire les préparatifs pour les échange."

"Ok professeur, si vous voulez avoir la gentillesse d'effectuer le serment des sorciers en premier ..."

"Bien sûr, Harry, je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir pensé" répondis Dumbledore, chagriné par le contrôle d'Harry "Moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore jure sur le noyau de ma baguette et mon aptitude à faire de la magie que je ne révélerai aucun des secret du Seigneur d'Azkaban, Harry James Potter sans la douleur du déshonneur et la perte de capacité magique. "

"Je vous remercie et vous n'avez pas besoin de me présenter des excuses pour un si petit oublie" sourit Harry "J'ai bien aimé notre discussion professeur; Peut-être pourrons nous en avoir une autre à l'avenir"

"Je voudrais bien Harry" répondu Dumbledore, avec un retour de scintillement dans les yeux alors qu'il prenait son congé.

* * *

Merci au commentateur et à leurs messages bons comme mauvais.


	15. Nouvelle baguette

**Titre Anglais: **Lord of Caer Azkaban

**Titre Français : Seigneur de Caer Azkaban**

**Auteur :** Rorschach's Blot

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating :t**

**État de la fic en anglais :**34 chapitre fini

Désole pour l'attente mais entre un manque de temps et un problème de connexion a mon profil, j'ai du vous faire cette histoire verra la fin dans tout les cas .

* * *

"Je pense que tu t'en ais bien sortie Harry" avoua Becky à Harry des qu'il fut sorti de la salle où il avait rencontre Dumbledore.

"Je te remercie Becky" Harry lui sourit affectueusement "Ai-je autre chose de prévue pour aujourd'hui?"

"Un nouveau citoyen d'Azkaban a demandé une audience", puis après un moment: « Je crois que tu serai déçu de rater cette rencontre Harry."

"Très bien, je vais m'en occuper de suite" répondit Harry "quoi d'autre?"

"Avec l'attaque que tu as subis, tu n'as pas encore reçu ta nouvelle baguette."

"Je verrai sa après la réunion avec le nouveau citoyen."

Becky hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'elle faisait une note dans son livre "ton nouveau citoyen est dans cette salle Harry."

Marchant à travers la porte, Harry a commencé à se présenter "bon après-midi, mon nom est ... Remus?"

"Bonjour Harry" salua le dernier des Maraudeurs «comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

"Tu es le nouveau citoyen?" déclara Harry en état de choc.

"C'est moi oui" confirma l'homme plus âgé "après que j'ai découvert que tu étais ici j'ai senti que c'était de mon devoir en tant que ton oncle d'honneur de te suivre ici pour m'assurer que tu reste loin des ennuie."

"Un peu tard pour sa» sourit Harry «, mais qu'en est-il de l'Ordre?"

"Après les justifications de Dumbledore envers les actions de Rogue, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui ou son ordre" répondu Remus uniformément "en plus, tu es ma priorité, et après que tu es quitté sa protection je n'avais plus de raison de rester."

«Je ... Je suis vraiment content que tu sois la Remus» dit Harry souriant comme un fou.

Tandis qu'ils continué leur conversation, Becky partie discrètement de la salle afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité.

"Quel a été sa réaction?" demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme à sa complice, après que Becky ai fermé la porte sur la réunion d'Harry.

"Il a réagi de la manière que tu avais prédit «répondu Becky avec un sourire.

"Bien" Hermione renvoya un sourire correspondant à son acolyte "Je pense qu'Harry sera content d'avoir Rémus avec lui."

Becky hocha la tête: «Je suis d'accord, il y a un autre sujet dont je voudrais parle avec toi."

" De quoi veut parler?" demanda Hermione à son amie.

"Eh bien comme tu la dit, c'est bien que Remus ai décidé d'accepter la citoyenneté" Becky tourna autour de la question », Sa lui donne une protection contre les lois anti-loup-garou et il est la pour Harry."

"Oui, et« demanda Hermione un peu perplexe par la question.

"Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que nous réfléchissons de manière sélective a offrir la citoyenneté à un peu plus de gens" continua Becky "pas beaucoup, juste la crème de la crème pour qu'Harry soit heureux."

"Bonne idée Becky" Hermione hocha la tête ", mais a qui devons nous la proposer."

"J'ai une idée sur quelqu'un qui serait parfait" répondit Becky avec un sourire lumineux", elle est intelligente, et Harry aime vraiment passer du temps avec d'elle."

"Ok" dit Hermione lentement, en essayant de deviner à qui Becky pouvez penser "qui?"

" "Je voudrais que tu deviennes une citoyen d'Azkaban" lâcha Becky "Tu vivrais ici et nous avons une des meilleures bibliothèques du monde et tu es la meilleure ami d'Harry et j'espérais que tu resterais en raison que tu es aussi ma seul ami et j'espère vraiment en que tu accepte. "

" "J..."répondu Hermione choqué : "Je vais y réfléchir Becky."

"S'il te plaît Hermione" la plus jeune des deux supplia "la seule chose qui sera différente est qu'Harry pourrait t'ordonner de faire quelque chose, mais toi et moi savons toutes les deux qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose contre ton grés."

"Je vais le faire" Hermione céda au plaidoyer de son amie "tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si je ne passe pas déjà tout mon temps ici et de toute façon c'est pour Harry."

Becky a jeté ses bras autour de sa meilleur ami et se mit à sourire "je te remercie."

Hermione hocha la tête en renvoyant l'étreinte "c'est ok Becky, c'est ok."

Les filles bavardéres pendant qu'elles attendaient qu'Harry finisse sa rencontre avec Remus et après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se joignirent à eux.

"Merci les filles pour cette mise en scène" Harry retira une larme de ses yeux «J'apprécie vraiment, si nous allions chercher ma nouvelle baguette maintenant?"

" «Je crois qu'il y a une petite mais importante question à traiter avant Harry" lui sourit Becky "Hermione a accepté la citoyenneté de l'île si tu es prêt à lui accorder."

"Bien sûr" répondit Harry rapidement, puis un peu curieux "mais pourquoi?"

"Pour les mêmes raisons que Remus" répondit Hermione calmement "parce que tu es mon ami et que je tiens à rester près de toi."

"Fantastique" Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme ", Je suis très heureux de vous avoir tous avec moi."

Hermione sourit au commentaire de son ami qui la libéra de ses derniers doutes face à la décision.

Le fabricant de baguette attendait devant la porte des appartements d'Harry lorsque le groupe arriva.

"Bonjour " Harry accueilli le fabricant avec un sourire: «J'ai entendu dire que ma baguette été achevée."

"Elle l'est mon Seigneur" répondit l'homme courbé, les bras tendus et sur ses paumes devant son seigneur se trouvé une boite de bois noir poli.

"Excellent" dit Harry, en prenant la boite "voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous dans mes appartements pendant que je la tester, il reste un sujet dont je souhaiterai discuter avec vous."

"Certainement, mon Seigneur" dit joyeusement l'artisan : «Je vis pour vous servir."

Harry ouvrit la boite et regarda affectueusement à sa nouvelle baguette «c'est une œuvre d'art», murmura-t-il respectueusement en levant les yeux de la boite.

Sortant la baguette de sa boite, Harry nota que s'il n'y avait pas de différence de puissance, sa nouvelle baguette semblait "plus contrôlée."

"Oui mon Seigneur " répondu le baguettier a la déclaration d'Harry "Tous ses aspects ont été peaufiné pour vous, elle sera beaucoup donc plus contrôlée."

"Comment cela?" Demanda Harry, se remettant rapidement de sa surprise.

"Comme vous le savez mon Seigneur, une baguette n'est rien de plus qu'une lentille pour les pouvoir magique pour permettre un meilleur contrôle sur le résultat, ou sur la magie accidentelle" se stoppant pour reprendre haleine "cette baguette est simplement une lentille qui a été peaufiné spécialement pour votre pouvoir magique. "

"Fascinant" répondit Harry, en replaçant la baguette dans sa boîte "l'autre sujet dont je veux discuter avec vous est la commande de baguette pour les deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui m'accompagne."

"Mais Harry" protesta Hermione: «Je ne peux pas me le payer alors de la à te laisser payer tu rêve."

"C'est la même chose, que pour le gilet en dragon Hermione" répondit Harry "c'est une question de sécurité et par procuration de ma sécurité."

Les protestations d'Hermione ont pris fin quand elle a été distraite par l'artisan des baguettes d'Azkaban ouvrir son sac de cuir.

Harry regardait avec amusement, les deux jeunes filles subir le même processus de personnalisation de la baguette, qu'il avait connu peu de temps auparavant.

"Très inhabituelle" commenta le fabricant à lui-même après que les filles terminèrent " vos baguettes on les meme noyaux à savoir des plumes d'Augrey _(N/T: voir mon profil pour l'Augrey)_, elles sont en bois de rose tout deux du cœur même de l'arbre, et vos runes de contrôle sont identiques. "

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Hermione asked intrigued. Demanda Hermione intriguée.

"Cela signifie que vous êtes soit de grands adversaires ou ..."

"Ou?" demanda Becky.

"Ou que vous partager beaucoup de choses" répondu l'artisan.

"Nos baguettes sont elle vraiment identique?" Demanda Hermione, désireuse d'apprendre davantage sur ce nouveau sujet.

"Il ya une différence, le noyau de la votre, provient de la pointe de l'aile gauche», puis se retournant vers Becky »et la votre est de l'aile droite."

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée sans incident et avant qu'Harry le remarque, il a commencé une nouvelle journée en ouvrant les yeux pour voir le visage souriant de Becky "bonjour Harry."

"Matin Becky" répondu Harry encore endormie "qui a-t-il sur le calendrier pour aujourd'hui?"

"Tu a simplement une rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall pour sélectionner les étudiants prévue pour l'échange" répliqua la jeune fille: « Permet tu qu'Hermione et moi y assistons?"

"Mais bien sur" Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait de son lit "Hermione est probablement l'élève préféré de professeur McGonagall et je sais qu'ils voudront se voir."

Au quai du ferry, Minerva McGonagall attendait nerveusement le bateau qui devait l'emmenait sur l'île d'Azkaban.

Le professeur de transfiguration frissonna involontairement, car les quais se sont recouverts d'un épais brouillard, avant que le ferry n'arrive.

Le brume s'intensifia alors qu'elle montai dans le ferry, elle laissa tomber de son visage le masque sévère qu'elle utilisé pour châtier ses étudiants indisciplinés et a pris un siège.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'île d'Azkaban était beaucoup plus court, que sa conversation avec Albus l'avait amenée à croire et ils ont été amarrés sur les quais de l'ile en un rien de temps.

Marchant sur les quais, elle a examiné les gardes qui l'attendais avec le plus foudroyant de ses regard et dans son ton le plus strict «Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail."

"Oui Miss" répondu la garde étonnamment respectueux "Le Seigneur Azkaban a demandé à vous rencontrer le plus vite possible."

«Bien sûr» dit-elle choquée "si vous voulez être assez aimable pour me montrer le chemin."

"Par ici, Miss" hochant la tête, le garde lui fit signe de le suivre.

McGonagall été choqué; d'après ce qu'Albus avait décrit elle s'attendait à être traité comme une lépreuse, au mieux, et une lépreuse pénalement irresponsables, au pire, et à la suite du garde, elle se trouva bientôt devant une porte en bois.

"Voila, nous sommes arrivé" la garde salua comme il ouvrit la porte.

Marchant dans la salle, le professeur a été surpris de voir deux de ses élèves préférés discuter avec une autre fille "Harry, Hermione, on m'a dit que vous seriez ici, mais on ne m'a pas dit que je vous verrais. Je suis venue voir le Seigneur d'Azkaban."

"Vous le verrez professeur" répondu Hermione "mais avant de parler avec lui, je vais devoir vous demander de jurer que vous n'aller pas révéler tout ce que vous apprendrez ici aujourd'hui ou dans vos relations futures avec l'île."

"Je jure sur ma magie et mon âme de ne rien révéler sur ce qui a était dit ici et maintenant ou dans le future si cela concerne l'ile ou ses habitant a tout personne l'ignorant" accepta rapidement McGonagall après avoir regardé dans les yeux de son élève "maintenant s'il vous plaît pouvez vous me dire ce qui se passe ici."

"Bien sûr" Harry a répondu "je vous ai appelés ici pour m'aider à choisir lequel de mes sujets serait le mieux pour l'échange d'étudiants."

«Lequel de vos sujets ..." Répéta McGonagall.

"Oui" convenu Harry a côté de Becky et Hermione "je voulais avoir votre avis sur qui je devrais choisir…. vous savez pour l'échange."

"Ce n'est pas drôle M. Potter" dit McGonagall en refusant d'être pris en charge par sa plaisanterie "maintenant cesser le jeu ou je vous mais en retenu pendant un mois."

«Le Seigneur Azkaban ne plaisante pas" interrompu Becky la tirade du professeur.

L'entendre d'un natif de l'ile choqua la femme plus âgée qui se mura dans le silence, quand elle a finalement commencé à croire en la vérité de l'énoncé «comment est-ce arrivé Harry, comment avez-vous pu devenir leur Seigneur?"

«C'est une longue histoire professeur" Harry lui donna un sourire à lui fendre le cœur ", mais la version courte est que lorsque je suis allé à Gringotts pour réclamer mon héritage, j'en est reçu plus que prévu."

«Je vois» le professeur hocha la tête ", mais pourquoi m'as-tu demandé, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Albus?"

"Parce que lui et moi avons en ce moment des problèmes de confiance et sur tous les professeurs de Poudlard c'est vous vous respecte le plus« répondu Harry.

"Je vois" exprima Minerve profondément touché par cette déclaration "Je ferai ce que je peux pour être égal au niveau de la confiance que vous avez en moi."

"Merci Professeur" Harry hocha la tête en souriant "a combien d'étudiants penser vous pour cette échanges?"

"Je n'ai pas encore réfléchie a la question Harry", puis après un moment de réflexion «peut-être une dizaine."

"Bien, nous devons donc recruter sept étudiants supplémentaires en dehors de nous trois" Becky hocha la tête en entrant dans la conversation "voulez-vous qu'ils soient tous dans la même année ou au contraire devons nous les étaler?"

"Etaler je suppose" répondu McGonagall »cela permettra a chaque année d'avoir un étudiant avec lequel échanger"

"Si tel est votre souhait professeur" signifia Becky en prenant des notes dans son livre "plusieurs candidats nous attendrons a notre arrivés."

* * *

Merci de me dire ce que vous en encore désoler pour l'attente

Ps:Je vous invite a lire ce qui suit et a allez dans mon profil pour voir le lien de la pétition pour la signer ;-) merci

Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet.

* * *

J'ai repris ce texte chez Xanara


End file.
